United By Fate
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling inside the Black' Diablo the Raven is on the run from the Mutopians and the Ninja Turtles. As well as trying to avoid being caught, he decides to search for others willing to follow him on his path and destiny and what future does it hold for him? Contains Violence, Drug use, and scenes readers may find distressing. CHAPTER 36 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again my friends, and welcome to another story, a follow up fic after the events of '_Falling Inside the Black_' and '_Oh Sister Where Art Thou?'_ **

**This story centres on Mona's younger brother Callum, or Diablo the Raven as he calls himself. **

**In '_Oh Sister Where Art Thou?_' he and his older brother Jake travelled to New York for closure on what happened to their older sister who went missing over 11 years ago. They soon got the shock of their lives when through the crimes of the Purple Dragons they reunited. As much as they were horrified at what had become of their sister, they soon had to accept what happened, Jake was willing to embrace Monalisa's new life as a mutant, yet Callum was unwilling.**

**Then not long afterwards, through Callum's misadventures, the Foot took the brothers hostage and after a fight with Mona and the Turtles, Callum was fatally wounded by the Foot's merciless leader, the Shredder.**

**Not wanting to loose her brother again, Mona along with Jake and the Turtles, took Callum to the Underground city of Mutopia, where she used the water from the sanctuary's magical well to heal him yet at a cost as the water would take away his humanity and turn him into a mutant.**

**In '_Falling Inside the Black_', Callum was horrified to discover he had become a mutant Raven, and was furious at his brother and sister for what they did to him. Through the help of Tyroth the Dragon and the other residents of Mutopia, Callum began to accept his new life, until he realised what he could be capable of with his new body and abilities, but was angered when the Mutopians and the New Yorkers didn't agree with his ideas.**

**Unwilling to follow the rules of Mutopia, Callum turned on Mutopia and after stealing some of the Well's Magical Water, and seriously injuring many residents, even his own brother, he fled Mutopia and began a new life on the run declaring himself no longer Callum Freeman, but Diablo the Raven. **

**Now known as the Mutopian Rogue with his own supply of magical water, Diablo decides to find his own path, meanwhile his sister desperately misses him as well as blames herself for what happened, whilst Tyroth, Jake and the Chicago Knights work tirelessly to protect their home, as well as hunt Diablo down.**

**United By Fate**

**Chapter One**

**Three Days...**

"_Are you hearing yourself?_"

"_This is me sis! This is who I am!_"

"_I'm not sure I know you anymore! You're not the little brother I used to know!"_

"_You could leave these cowards behind and join me sis...You and I? We could show the humans who should be the dominant species!_"

"_Cal...you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!_"

"_So, you choose to remain with the ones who choose to hide?_"

"_No! Please come back! Come back baby brother! I love you!_"

"_LIAR!_"

"_NO!"_

"_You cannot stop me!"_

Mona shot bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead and tried to catch her breath, she had felt like she had participated in some harsh physical activity, but she had done anything but that.

This was the third nightmare in a row since she and her family had returned to New York since the incident in Mutopia involving her younger brother's betrayal.

Each time she had closed her eyes, she remembered the look in Callum's eyes (_Or Diablo, as he now called himself_) as he attacked her in the bedroom, saying how he wished to live his own life as a mutant, and if she wasn't with him, she was against him, the words he spoke to her had cut deeper than any wound she had received before and it hurt so much.

She looked across to her turtle mate Raphael who was laying on his back, one arm flung over his head and snoring softly.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Mona rose from the bed and walked towards the door to head to the kitchen, using her ninja skills to sneak out quietly.

She was glad her tossing and turning hadn't woken her mate and luckily it hadn't the past couple of nights, she didn't want to worry Raphael, since he was already worried enough about her.

The Lair was dark yet it was lit by some night lights just in case anyone awoke in the night, or day as the mutants were nocturnal.

Mona crept from the bedroom and soon made it to the kitchen where she turned on a small light and took a glass from the cupboard so she could get a drink of water.

Her nightgown was soaked with her sweat and she shivered slightly as she started to feel cool again, she swallowed some of the icy cold water which hit her stomach like a kick in the guts, yet it didn't help her dry mouth and she kept refilling her glass and drinking more.

"Mona?"

A voice made her jump and she turned around before dropping the glass making it smash.

As she recovered from her shock, the lizard lady saw her younger adopted brother Donatello standing in the doorway, maskless and looking half asleep, yet concerned.

"Don...you scared me!" she croaked.

"I'm so sorry." Donatello said before walking over to help clean up the glass and dispose of it without injuring himself or Mona.

"Tell me," Donatello asked "You've been having another one of your nightmares sister?"

Mona nodded, there was no denying it, her eyes were bloodshot and there was dark circles under them as well, she hadn't gotten a proper nights sleep since that fateful day.

The night Diablo had betrayed her, everything had changed, and the pain she felt, it was almost like that morning she had woken as a mutant in the sewers those years ago. No, she felt this was the worst emotional pain she had felt since then.

"It's been three days since we left Mutopia." she said "And I still blame myself for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault!" Donatello said placing a hand on his adopted sister's shoulder, "You didn't make him betray us!"

"Would have it been better just to let him die?" Mona asked, tears forming in her eyes, both in anger at herself for thinking such a thing, but also sorrow "Should I have given him what he originally wanted? To die by the hand of the Shredder?"

"No!" Donatello barked "No fucking way!"

Mona looked up at Donatello almost shocked at how he spoke to her, she expected that reaction from either Raphael or Tyroth, but never or almost never from Donatello, the most soft spoken and gentle of the Ninja Turtles.

"Don't you think on that Mona!" he clasped Mona's cheeks and made her look into his eyes "Don't you dare think on it! You did what you could for your brother! But he made his choice! You didn't force him to do what he did!"

Mona opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish, tears streamed from her eyes and she broke down sobbing.

Donatello sighed and pulled Mona close to him so she could cry into his chest.

"Shhh shhh." he whispered soothingly as the Lizard Lady wept and shook.

* * *

"Don?" the brainy turtle turned around and he saw Raphael walking into the kitchen "What's going on?"

Donatello looked at his older brother then down at Mona to which Raphael walked over concerned.

"Mona? Babe?" he asked placing his hand on his mate's back.

Mona sniffled and looked up at Raphael who instantly pulled her into a hug.

"She's been suffering nightmares." Donatello said.

Raphael sighed and held Mona closer to him running his fingers through her hair until she began to relax into his embrace.

"Three days." he said.

Donatello nodded.

"Tyroth has been keeping me updated." he said "So far nothing, Diablo's not been found."

"Where could that bird have gone to?" Raphael asked "Where would he hide?"

"With his black feathers, and ability to fly, he could hide anywhere." Donatello said "And what he plans to do next, none of us know."

"Well he wouldn't dare try and go back to Mutopia." Raphael said "If he has any intelligence, he'd never even try."

"True that." Donatello agreed "Even though the Mutopians have promised that they won't hurt him if they caught him, he doesn't know that, he may think Tyroth would burn him alive if he sets eyes on him."

Raphael nodded then looked down at Mona who was drifting in and out of consciousness, having cried herself into exhaustion.

"Come on babe." he said "Let's get you back to bed."

He gathered Mona into his arms and began to carry her back to their room but not before turning to Donatello to tank him for comforting her.

"No problem Raph." Donatello said "Just let me know if you need help."

"Will do." Raphael promised "And again thank you."

Donatello winked then returned to his own room turning off the kitchen light as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away in Chicago Illinois, the sky above the windy city was starting to get dark, yet the city like New York never slept and as stars began to dot the sky, then lights in the many high rise buildings began to light up.

One one of the roofs of the buildings, Sephie the Gecko and Kate the Viper were scouting the area.

"We're taking a major risk you know." Kate hissed "We could be spotted by the humans in this light!"

"You know why we have to do this!" Sephie said "We have to use every advantage to find Diablo!"

"That damned Raven!" Kate growled "I know! But we're putting ourselves at risk as well, its bad enough trying to make sure we're not seen during night time hours, but..."

"I know!" Sephie said exasperated "But since Diablo betrayed us, we have to take more risks to protect ourselves and our home! We don't know what that Raven might do if we're off guard for one second!"

* * *

"Three days since our friends went home." Kate sighed bitterly, thinking of Michelangelo "Three days we've been scouting at earlier hours, and not a sniff of that Mutopian traitor!"

"After what he did to that Hate Preacher, and his wife and brother," Sephie said "I would have guessed he would go searching for similar victims, but since he fled Mutopia, he hasn't struck again."

"More than likely the cowards laying low!" Kate growled "I know it! He's hiding from us hoping we'll give up! But we won't! We won't rest until he's found!"

"That's our vow." Sephie said, then she jumped slightly as her cell phone rang.

"Hun?" she asked, seeing who it was on the screen.

"_Sephie? How are you and Kate doing?_"

"We've searched everyone corner here, and not a trace, he seems to have developed a good sense of hiding." The Gecko reported.

"_Damn!_" Tyroth's voice cursed "_Third Night in a row! I haven't found anything, and the others have reported the same_"

"Shit! What now boss?" asked Kate.

The two mutant reptilian women heard Tyroth sigh on the other side.

"_Return to the Rendezvous girls._" he said "_We've converse further!_"

"Very well hun." Sephie said "See you in a few minutes." she hung up and turned to Kate "Come on." she said "We better get back!"

Kate nodded in agreement but not before looking over her shoulder and glaring, as if expecting the one they were hunting to see that even though they were abandoning their search for now, it would not be forever then she followed Sephie off the roof to meet with the others.

* * *

As the Gecko and Viper left the roof, a dark figure appeared from behind a door in the roof they had been standing on, revealing themselves to be the one they were hunting.

His moonstone blue eyes glowed slightly as he watched them leave and a smirk curled on his black beak.

"I thought they'd never leave." he thought, then he opened his large black wings giving them a much needed stretch.

"I knew I would have to be prepared for this." he thought "Three days I have been running, and hiding, so far I have been successful, even with their army, they cannot search everywhere at the same time, and as long as I am ahead of them, I will continue to avoid their eyes."

He felt on his belt a pouch where he kept the bottle of stolen magical water from Mutopia's Well.

"But soon I will not be alone, I have plans, as I cannot run and hide alone for long...soon I will find some who will be willing to follow me."

Smirking after the figures of the girls leaping across the buildings, he turned and walked away before opening his wings to take off into the sky, as the sun started to disappear on the horizon.

**So much has changed for our heroes, poor Mona still feels pain over the betrayal, the Mutopians are searching for Diablo, yet the raven is one step ahead, and he has plans of his own.**

**I have to admit I was going to post this after I'd finished '_Bad Habits_' but because it was my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm's birthday today, I thought I'd give him a surprise since this is a fic he's been looking forward to seeing since I finished '_Falling Inside the Black_' **

**Hope you enjoyed it T! And Happy Birthday! Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** **This scene contains strong language and racist slurs which might be upsetting for readers**

**Chapter Two**

**A Usual Night **

There was nothing much different about the city of Chicago on a Friday night.

The City was bustling with late night party-goers as well as people either leaving or starting the night shift.

In a western part of town, a tall muscular black skinned man was standing outside the door of a Strip Club wearing a suit and dark glasses, behind them he scanned the crowds who were going in as well as keeping his eyes focused on who was allowed in and who wasn't as there were some people who had a ban from entering.

So far he hadn't had any problems from anyone entering the club and before long the long line of crowds soon entered through the doors and he leaned against the wall feeling a little bored and stared at the night sky through his dark glasses.

* * *

Just then, the sound of a can being kicked across the ground startled him and he looked over to see a man no older than his mid fifties wearing dirty worn clothes and walking over carrying a bag filled with cans, or rather the bag was hooked over his right elbow which was missing his forearm and hand.

The man sighed upon seeing him, he knew the man very well, as he often walked around the city trying to find cans to recycle for a few cents so he could get his next meal.

"Hey Marcus." he said catching the man's attention.

"Milo!" the man smiled to which the bouncer stood up straight "At ease soldier!"

Milo chuckled slightly.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"So, so." Marcus replied "I think I've collected enough cans to fetch me some good cash for a decent meal."

Milo felt a tear form in his eye as he looked at the homeless man before him.

* * *

Marcus was not just any tramp down on his luck, but he was a soldier, a veteran who had served in the Iraq War and even in the War for Afghanistan, he had spent years in the army and when he was lost serving he lost most of his right arm when trying to save his fellow soldiers from a grenade that he been thrown at them.

He had been brave to throw it back, but it exploded as he threw it thus loosing his right arm.

Since he had returned from the war, he had found it difficult to get by and due with increasing rent and unable to keep up with the payments, he had lost his home.

Milo had become friendly with him since he had met Marcus not long after he became homeless and found him sheltering between two dumpsters near the Nightclub three nights ago, and noticing the medals he still wore commemorating him for his services in the American Army.

Even though Milo couldn't do much for him, he did try to make things easier for him by giving him some money he could spare so Marcus could eat as well as direct him to the soup kitchens and hostels so he didn't have to beg or spend a night on the streets if it was possible.

* * *

"Seems you've doing well!" Milo smiled then fished in his pocket for a $10.00 note "Listen, here's 10 bucks, get yourself fed okay?"

"God bless you Milo." Marcus smiled then sighed sadly "If only more citizens were as kind as you"

Milo cocked his head on one side in question.

"Some Red-Necks in the city decided to kick me about earlier tonight." he said.

"They what?" Milo growled.

Marcus nodded.

"They kicked me and threw rubbish at me." he sighed "They have no idea what I've been through."

* * *

Milo lowered his head, he felt so angry that the system had failed Marcus, after everything the man did for his country, he felt that it had been thrown back in his face after he lost his arm and his home not long after he returned.

"What did they look like?" Milo asked "I wonder if they're still in the city? Or they came here?" he tried to recall who had come into the club that night, but so many people came in, he couldn't always remember a face, unless they were a regular, or a photo he had studied of people who had been banned.

Marcus thought for a second.

"They were four of them." he answered "two were sporting red baseball caps of '_Make America Great Again_' and dressed in tracksuits, one had a ginger beard, another a skin head."

Milo growled.

"Donald Trump Supporters?" he groaned "I should have known, I get some of those idiots wearing that ridiculous hat!"

Marcus nodded.

"Try not to worry about me." he said "I'll get by." he started to walk off but Milo stopped him.

"If I see those idiots." he said "I'll teach them a lesson!"

"Thanks." Marcus said "I have to say, meeting you does make my life worth it sometimes, despite my situation."

Milo smiled again.

"Don't give up!" he said "Keep going to the shelters and talk to the charities, they will help you, and I'll keep trying to find some more help for you."

"You're too kind." Marcus said before walking off into the city "See you again Friend."

* * *

Milo watched him go and leaned back against the wall and stared at the sky.

He hadn't been standing there for long before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Milo!"

The Bouncer turned around at the sound of his name and he saw a fellow bouncer walking over, this one was a Caucasian man with broad shoulders and thick ginger stubble.

"What's up Harry?" he asked.

"Boss needs you in the main club!" Harry replied "I'll take over from here!"

"Thanks mate!" Milo replied then patting his colleague on the shoulder, he walked inside. He was looking forward to going inside since he could watch the girls dancing as well as keep an eye out for trouble.

He walked up the stairs, taking his glasses off as he did and placing them in his lapel.

* * *

As he walked, he thought about Marcus and wondered if he had gone to one of the shelters or found somewhere else to sleep for the night.

He felt so bad for the man, and he wished he could do more for him, especially after he had done so much for America, and now he was just a forgotten hero.

He soon made it to the club where some dance music was playing loudly and the club was filled to almost overflowing with men and some women who were watching girls in skimpy outfits dancing on poles or performing in front of several men who ever so often stuffed dollar bills into their bras, G-strings or garters.

* * *

As he entered, Milo stood at the side and watched some men who were being entertained by a tall blonde woman wearing a red bikini set and matching platform heels.

The men were smirking as the woman moved sexily and held her leg up above her head showing her crotch to them then would turn and wiggle her bottom at them which prompted two of them to stuff some dollars in her G-String.

Milo narrowed his eyes as he watched, as he knew some of the men would try and sneak a brief touch and one of the laws in the club was Women where not to be touched.

He had had his share of men who had gone to far and he had to escort them out and warn them to never come back so if something like this were to happen, he was ready.

* * *

As the blonde woman finished her dance, she flicked her hair then walked away leaving the men to their drinks, and Milo felt satisfied that nothing happened.

But as he started to relax, he saw a light coming from the corner of his eye which wasn't from one of the disco lights or a flash from the disco ball above his head, nor even the reflection from one of the pole dancing poles.

Frowning he glanced in the direction of the light and he saw four men sitting in the corner watching some women dancing on a nearby pole who were topless apart from some sparkling nipple tassels and thongs with nine inch platform heels.

He raised an eyebrow as he studied them, then saw two of them were wearing those red caps! And one was a skinhead, and the other had a thick ginger beard!

Those men weren't wearing tracksuits but rather more smart wear since this strip club had a dress code, but their facial descriptions matched what Marcus had told him! And that wasn't all! As the ginger bearded man was holding up an Iphone and was videoing the girls!

That was a Club rule broken! When the girls were performing, videos and photography was banned mainly out of respect for the girls.

Milo frowned then reached for a walkie talkie on his suit before speaking into it getting the attention of the owner and any back up just in case.

* * *

Taking a breath and striding over, Milo tapped the bearded man on the shoulder making him jump and almost drop his phone.

"What?" the man asked in a disrespectful tone as he turned to look at Milo who glared.

"You know videoing in the club is against the rules!" he said "Delete the video! Now!"

"Says who?" the man asked to which his mates followed suite

"Yeah! Where does it day?"

Milo glanced towards a sign that was on the wall that clearly showed that no photography or video equipment was allowed in the club.

"Can't be any more clearer!" Milo said before grabbing the phone before the man had a chance to lock it and deleted the video off the phone.

"Hey!" the man cried in protest "That's my phone!"

"Rules are rules!" Milo said, his glare never leaving his face "Now I must ask you to leave!"

"And whose gonna make us Nigger?" one of the men wearing a red MAGA cap "You?"

Milo was shocked at the racial slur but he let it run off like water off a ducks back as he had a job to do.

"Look!" he said firmly "You can either leave quietly or I will use force! Do you want to cause a scene?"

"Make us!" the Skinhead sneered "You want to cause a scene? Go ahead!"

Milo glared then he saw three other security guards appear and he smiled within.

"Very well!" he said grabbing the ginger bearded man by the collar then forcing him to stand up, the other men were shocked but before they could protest they too were hauled out of their seats and were dragged towards the door of the club before being dragged to the stairs.

As they were dragged off, luckily the music drowned out their protests yet some people looked up to observe, yet the dancers carried on since they had been used to such incidents and had to continue on despite such interruptions.

* * *

Before long, Milo and the other security members dragged them to a side door of the club and threw them outside.

Two of the men stumbled before falling into some rubbish bags yet the other two managed to stay balanced.

"And stay out!" one of the security men called before walking back inside, the others following except Milo who glared.

"You think picking on a homeless man is fun huh?" he asked to which the four men looked shocked then angry

"And you think disrespecting women is fine?" Milo continued "You think that'll make America Great again? That and racism? Well I'm surprised you think such crap!"

"Fuck you!" one of the men shouted "You're not even a true American yourself Negro!"

Milo winced again yet he gripped the door handle.

"And don't let me catch your faces around here again!" he barked "Got it!?" he then slammed the door and made sure it as locked yet he heard voices from the outside.

"You haven't heard the last of this! We'll get you! We'll teach you a lesson you fucking Negro! Your time's coming Chocolate!"

Milo again sucked in a few breaths then waited until there was silence on the other side before walking back to the club.

He was used to such slurs, but they still cut deep, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

As he walked back he saw a white man in a smart suit appear.

"Well done Milo." he said "You did great there!"

"Thanks boss!" Milo said with a weak smile.

"You feeling okay?" the Boss asked as he escorted Milo back to the club "I heard what those men said, I almost called the cops."

"Don't worry about it Mate." Milo said "I've heard such things before."

"But it's still disgusting!" the Boss said patting Milo's back "Listen, when your shift ends you can have a free drink on the house and I'm gonna put in an extra bonus for your services tonight!"

That cheered Milo up instantly.

"Thanks Boss!" he said with a smile.

**Well, that was a rather rough night, as well as nasty for Milo there, and I guess you're wondering why I've written a chapter focused on Milo and Marcus, well they are important to the story and all will be revealed soon enough! **

**Stay tuned to find out more!**

**P.S. I really hate Racists, and I have to admit I felt a bit bad writing such slang, but it is a story, and I can only encourage you readers, that if you witness such behaviour, do something about it, even if it means reporting the incident or showing the victim comfort and support. Also, if you or someone you know suffers from such abuse, reach out to someone you know and trust and don't let the racists get away with it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Once again dear readers, this chapter contains some distressing scenes which include racial slurs, and violence. **

**Chapter Three**

**Stalked and Pounced**

Later that evening, Milo finished his shift and after taking off his name tag and walkie talkie, he went to the bar to order that free drink his boss promised him.

The girl behind the bar, a pretty blonde haired girl with blue eyes and wearing a short white dress poured him a pint of beer and pushed it towards him.

"Thanks Sophie." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome Milo!" the girl smiled "Well done tonight! We all know we can rely on you! Those bastards were giving me such a hard time at the bar before you arrived."

"Did they?" Milo asked raising an eyebrow "Like how?"

"Saying I was supposed to be one of the girls on the poles." Sophie replied "Or their whore girl."

Milo frowned.

"I try and let it go, but it does hurt so much." Sophie said "I can't dance and I don't want to be a dancer, no disrespect to the girls out there who are beautiful and talented."

As she spoke, two lap dancers who also finished their shift and were celebrating their success with a glass of wine each smiled at Sophie.

"But it's not me." she continued "I only want to earn some extra dollars even if it means being a barmaid and waitress for a while, so again, thanks for what you did today."

"No problem!" Milo said as he took a sip of his drink then looked at the barmaid again over the rim of his glass.

"So how are things with you?" he asked.

"Coping." Sophie replied, "My waitress job at the Pizzeria wasn't getting me through so I've had to take extra shifts here."

Milo sighed sadly.

"Damn." he said "I'm sorry Sophie, you deserve so much better than where you are now!"

Sophie chuckled.

"Sometimes you have to take what you're given." she said "I wish there was somewhere else I could go, instead of working all the hours God sends."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Milo.

"I'd love to go away to college." Sophie said "I want to be a children's doctor, and help people."

"And why shouldn't you?" Milo asked, to which he noticed Sophie looked slightly uncomfortable and she lifted her hand to the back of her neck.

"Oh...sorry." he said worried he had upset the girl, but Sophie gave a kind smile "No it's okay." she said "I got a few things going on at the moment, but one day once I've saved enough, and filled out the right forms, I'll get myself into college and do my studies!"

"From what I've seen Sophie." Milo smiled "You work so hard, you can do anything!"

Sophie smiled back and continued with her duties letting Milo drink his pint before he was to go home.

He soon finished his drink then stretched his arms, satisfied that he had done his hard working shift but he was looking forward to a rest at home before he had to come back the following night.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Sophie?" he asked.

"Sure thing Milo!" Sophie smiled "Stay safe okay?"

"Thanks hun!" Milo said "And keep your dreams alive okay? And your chin up."

"I'll do my best!" Sophie smiled then turned back to the till, glad Milo couldn't see the tears that started to fill her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark area of the city, under a nook in a wall, Marcus had managed to find somewhere to rest for the night, he had used the $10.00 Milo had given him to buy some food which was a large pizza from a late night takeaway which he hoped would keep him full for a long time.

He arranged the few belongings he had which included a blanket, a filthy pillow and a rucksack and made himself as best he could an area to spend the night and sat down bringing his knees up to chest.

Running his left hand over the stump of his right arm, he sighed, thinking again of what lead him here.

"I spent years in the army," he muttered "I studied hard, I worked my way up, I fought in the wars, I suffered many losses, not just personally." he added looking at his stump "Just to protect my men, and my country, and the government fails me..."

Looking in his rucksack, he found a hidden pocket and he reached inside before pulling out what were his most prized treasures.

The medals he had been given for his services, and for his heroism.

He clasped them close as tears fell from his eyes, all he had were his memories of how his men and those who appreciated what he did to comfort him and keep him warm.

He could have sold them like he did most of his other possessions to try and pay the rent before he was evicted, but they were so precious and priceless, he didn't want to part from them, since they were the only thing that showed him that people had once appreciated him and saw him as a hero.

After being discharged honourably from the army, he had tried as hard as he could to live a normal life again, but it was so difficult since he had suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and with only one arm, certain basic things were a challenge.

Now living on the streets, he had suffered abuse and people just staring at him, wondering how he had gotten himself there, if only they could open their eyes to see what he had been through, and give him a chance to have another chance in life.

He had been lucky to meet Milo and thanked God every day that someone cared, but he knew he couldn't rely on Milo to show kindness to him to get him through the days, but he wasn't sure where to go or to turn and apart from the kind Nightclub Bouncer he didn't trust anyone.

He was lost, and fallen and unsure of how to find his way, or get up again.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Marcus suddenly saw a shadow on the ground move and he frowned before looking up to see what had cast the shadow.

Where he was, there were no homes above him, nor fire escapes or balconies. Blinking several times and shaking off what he thought he saw, coming to the conclusion it had been a bird or something, he rested back hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

Marcus hadn't been dozing long before he felt a had kick on the sole of his worn shoe and he looked up to see the same red necks who had abused him earlier!

"Wake up Smelly!" one of them sneered.

Marcus was shaken awake in alarm and he didn't have a chance to react before one of the red necks wearing the MAGA cap walked over and grabbed his rucksack before emptying the contents.

"Stop it!" Marcus shouted as he stood up and tried to push away the Red Neck but he was knocked down by the Skin Head.

"Make us you Invalid!" the Skin Head growled.

As he fell, Marcus dropped his medals before he could hide them somewhere in his clothes and the ginger bearded Red Neck saw them.

"Medals eh?" he growled grabbing at them before Marcus could snatch them up then he saw what they were for.

"War Hero huh?" he asked "Served in the army did yeh?"

Marcus then felt his ribs get kicked and he was forced to roll over onto his back and he felt the second MAGA Capped Red Neck press his dirty boot on his chest.

"What kind of hero are you?"

"What kind of soldier can't even stand up for himself?"

* * *

Marcus's eyes widened and he felt his blood boil as these cruel dunk men treated him like scum after all he did for their country, and country they claimed to be proud of, yet they disrespected the men who fought hard and lost everything to protect it.

Using his left arm he punched the Red Neck's ankle hard sending him flying and yelping in pain, then he rolled over and got onto his knees but he felt a fist punch him in the jaw and he felt himself get slammed against the brick wall and kicked again.

As he felt the impact of punches, kicks and even spit raining on him, Marcus felt terrified, even though he was a soldier, he still felt fear, first from the bombs and guns when serving, and he never knew if he would wake up the next day alive, or with less men than he went out with.

He never imagined he would feel such feelings like this, or be abused in such a way, if this was his time to go, under the abuse of some Red Neck Bullies, he was heartbroken and tears started to fall, both from pain and fear.

* * *

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted and Marcus felt the Red Necks ease off him and through his blurred tearful vision, the Veteran could see who his rescuer was.

"Milo?"

The Bouncer had been walking down that way to go home and heard the sounds of the Red Necks, and investigating the sounds, he saw what they were doing to his friend.

"Get away from him you sons of bitches!" Milo growled clawing his hands and baring his teeth.

The Red Necks turned to Milo and they glowered when they saw who it was.

"You!" the Skinhead hissed.

"Never imagined we'd see you again so soon Nigger!" the ginger bearded red Neck smirked.

Milo snarled.

"I'll make you wish you never touched him!" he said "You claim to be proud of your country, that you love it? That you consider it great? Well, America is ashamed to have you! The way you disrespect her soldiers! The very people who put their lives and bodies on the line so you could see another day! And what do you do? Bully them! And traumatise them more? Don't you think they've been through enough shit already?"

"Shut your mouth Negro!" The Skinhead growled then reached into his pocket pulling out a switch-blade "I'm gonna gut you like a pig!"

"Then lynch him up!" the Ginger bearded man smirked.

Milo swallowed hard, but as a Bouncer, he knew how to defend himself, even though there were four Red Necks who could pull off any dirty trick in the book, he had to be prepared, especially since he wasn't wearing his stab proof jacket.

Marcus was relieved that Milo was there for him, for years he had been helping and protecting others and now seeing the favour returned, he felt a light within him as well as some fighting spirit, and he moved his legs before kicking hard at the MAGA capped red neck who had been standing over him and had been so busy watching his peers square up to Milo he had forgotten about the Veteran.

The Red Neck gave a roar of pain and stumbled then saw Marcus sock him in the mouth with his stump!

"Never judge a book by it's cover!" Marcus smirked "Even an Invalid can be a tough nut!" he then stamped on the Red Neck's crotch making him yell in pain and Marcus snatched his medals back from his tormentor as the Red Neck had dropped them in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Milo was fighting the Skin head trying to avoid the switch-blade then seeing an opening he punched him to the side then turned to the other Red Necks grabbing them by the backs of their necks and clanging their heads together making them fall senseless.

Milo smirked and turned to Marcus.

"You alright mate?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Marcus smiled "Thanks so much Milo, you really are a true friend!"

Milo smiled back.

"You did so much for this country mate, and someone like you deserves to be protected." he walked over to the Veteran and saw the bruises on his skin.

"Here, why don't you stay with me tonight, I got room on the sofa, then first thing tomorrow, we'll find you the help you need eh? Help you start over? You can say goodbye to life on the streets!"

Marcus grinned.

"That would be wonderful." he said "Thank you..."

* * *

Milo was about to speak then suddenly he choked and Marcus's eyes widened as Milo gave a gasp and he saw the Skin Head Red Neck appear behind him.

"Milo?" Marcus stuttered then Milo turned painfully behind him and the Red Neck stepped backwards showing his hands were bloody.

As Marcus was still alarmed he stumbled back and he felt himself get grabbed and his left arm was twisted, breaking it in three places then he was thrown down to the ground screaming in agony.

Milo felt something sticky run down his back then he felt a sharp pain as he felt something sharp enter his back and shoulders then he fell on his knees.

"I said we'd get you for this Nigger!" the Skin head smirked then kicked him in the face sending him rolling onto his back and Milo soon saw a couple of trails of blood run on the ground from behind him and he realised the Red Neck had stabbed him with the Switchblade!

"Milo!" Marcus cried "No!"

"Marcus..." Milo choked.

Marcus, despite the pain in his left arm tried to crawl over to the fallen Bouncer, but he saw a foot appear out of the corner of his eye which kicked him hard in the face, knocking him senseless, then he felt it kick him again knocking him out cold.

"Marcus!" Milo cried seeing his friend get beaten then he cried out as he felt the Skinhead kick him in the side.

"I'm gonna make you feel the wrath of Hell Negro!" the Skin Head growled and Milo could hear laughter from the other Red Necks.

* * *

Tears appeared in Milo's eyes as he tried to brace himself for the torture, yet he suddenly saw above his head a black shape appear silhouetted against the sky.

At the same time the Red Necks looked up and saw the same shape.

"The fuck?" asked one of the MAGA Capped Red necks.

The the shape got bigger, a loud screech was heard followed by shouting and cried of alarm and fear, Milo then saw the shape land and he could just make out the appearance of a giant Black Bird.

As the pandemonium started so did the pain, and Milo soon passed out but nor before hearing a loud caw, then the sounds of terrified screams...

**Jesus, such a distressing scene, and I'm sure a lot of you have guessed whose appeared on the scene!**

**What will be the outcome of this? Well tune in to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Saviour?**

He didn't know how long he had been out cold, or whether he was alive or dead, but a black image filled his vision as Milo slowly opened his eyes.

The bouncer coughed a few times as he tried to make sense of where he was and what had happened, as he tried to move, he winced in pain and he felt a stickiness on his hands.

"_Poor unfortunate souls..._" a hoarse but whispering voice filled his ears.

"What?" Milo groaned as he blinked several times "Who...what? Where am I?"

"_Don't be afraid, friend_."

"Whose there? Who are you?"

"_There's nothing to fear, I've come to save you._"

"Save me?" Milo asked "What's going on?"

"_I saw what was happening to you and your friend, you were being a good Samaritan, yet those evil monsters decided to attack you._"

"Marcus!" Milo's eyes shot open and he looked around, his vision clearing until he saw Marcus laying next to him, bloodied up and bruised.

"Marcus!" he moved his hand over and placed it on his, "Marcus!"

"_He's still alive._" the voice came again, "_But only just...and you, the wounds you have sustained, it will not be long until you bleed to death._"

* * *

Milo blinked and looked up yet he could barely see who was talking to him, looking around, he saw what looked to be an abandoned building with an open roof and he could see starlight.

He was confused, but he was also scared stiff, especially since he was in pain and he didn't know if the owner of the voice was there to help him or hurt him more.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to find the source of the voice "What do you want with us?"

"_Nothing._" the voice came again, "_I only wish to help you, but if you want my help you must understand._"

"Understand what?" Milo choked as he felt the pain in his chest and stomach spasm as well as feel more blood escape from the wounds.

"_That if you wish to live, there is a price, but if you choose death, I will not judge you..._"

"Price?" Milo asked.

"_I was given this life, yet I didn't ask for it, it robbed me of my human form, and I resented it..._" it was then Milo realised who the voice belonged to, as out of the shadows, he saw the moonstone blue eyes of Diablo the Raven.

"Holy shit!" Milo gasped looking upon the mutant bird's appearance and he tried to move again yet each time he tried, he could feel the searing pain within his body from where he had been stabbed.

Diablo stepped over and knelt before Milo.

"Do not fear me..." Diablo whispered running a taloned hand over his face "I only wish to help you, you and your friend, that is if you wish it."

Milo was so shocked he couldn't speak yet Diablo continued on.

"What I give you, should you agree to take it, you will gain strength and abilities you never had as a human, you will be able to live a life without restrictions, without law, and be free, live life as a mutant..."

Milo swallowed hard as he took in Diablo's appearance.

"As a mutant Raven?" he asked.

"A mutant yes, but you may take on a different animal form," Diablo answered "But you need to choose quickly, for yourself and for your friend, for you haven't got long before those wounds do you in..."

Milo swallowed again, he looked at Marcus, then at Diablo, he knew very well he was dying as he was starting to feel sleepy, and he knew once he closed his eyes he would never wake up again.

He knew he had to make a choice, and he didn't wish to expire and he didn't want Marcus to die either.

* * *

"So..." Diablo spoke looking into Milo's eyes with his moonstone blue ones "Do you wish to live again?"

"Ye...ye...yes..." Milo rasped, he then saw the mutant bird smirk then lift a bottle filled with clear water above his mouth then dribbled some into it.

Milo caught the water and it dripped on his lips and tongue, wondering what would happen next.

"Brace yourself." Diablo whispered then stepped back "Prepare to be reborn."

* * *

No sooner did he do so than Milo felt his body spasm in pain, then he screamed as if his insides were being wrenched out.

He clenched his fists and howled as he felt every cell on his skin start to burn, almost like he was being licked by white hot flames.

He soon felt his jaw start to stretch forward slightly and his teeth started to get sharper, then he felt his tail bone start to grow longer.

He wasn't sure how long it had been but as soon as the pain came it began to fade and he collapsed exhausted on the ground breathing heavily and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

* * *

"I am sorry." He heard Diablo speak "I should have warned you, that the transformation does cause one great pain."

Milo took a few deep breaths then looked up at the Raven who stood above him, the same smirk on his beak.

"Impressive!" Diablo said "I think it's a perfect look for you!"

Milo lifted his hands and he cried out in shock seeing they were black and furry and had sharp claws on them, he then felt his face and head and realised his ears were higher and his nose was wet and he felt a sort of hare lip.

"What the fuck..." he choked "What have you done to me?"

"I've given you life, that's what." Diablo answered "You wished to live didn't you?"

Milo opened his mouth yet the words didn't come out.

"I've given you a chance to live again." Diablo continued "I saw what those bastards did to you, those fucking red-necks! They beat you and stabbed you and your friend to near death."

Milo blinked then he remembered the Red-Necks he had seen bullying Marcus and he had stepped in to help his friend.

The Red Necks had then ganged up on him, and Milo, being experienced in his job at throwing idiots and perverts out the the Strip Club, he was able to take on quite a lot of thugs.

But the Red Necks had fought dishonourably and he remembered how they stabbed him in the back!

"Jesus Christ..." he murmured.

"Those wounds would have done you in." Diablo explained "And I couldn't let that happen."

Milo looked up at the Raven.

"You...you turned me into a mutant?" he asked again "What...what am I?"

He looked around wondering if he could find a piece of glass or some sort of mirror so he could observe his reflection and he soon saw a large puddle on the floor to which he leaned over and recoiled in shock seeing what he had become!

"A Panther." Diablo said casually "I have to say that is a good look for you, I did wonder what you'd turn into, but I never expected a panther."

Milo turned to Diablo and placed his paws on his face.

"Why?" he asked, still in shock.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Diablo asked rolling his eyes "I've given you a chance to live again, I did ask you if you wished to live, or die, and you chose to live."

* * *

Milo looked at his paws then at Diablo again, still in shock then he looked over to Marcus who still lay on the ground.

"Marcus!" he went over and grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"He is still alive friend." Diablo confirmed "But only just, and believe me when I tell you, you haven't got long until he breathes his last, only then will it be too late for him to be given his second chance."

Milo looked at Marcus again then touched his own face feeling the black fur, there were so many options. He knew Marcus had fallen on hard times and it seemed hopeless for him, since he had returned from service, he had found it so difficult to find work, and people gave him a hard time since he only had one arm.

He wondered if he would be able to accept living life as a mutant, Milo still had some reservations about his condition, but in a way he was still grateful to be alive.

* * *

"So?" Diablo asked, a slightly sense of impatience in his voice yet he bit it back "Have you made your choice for your friend here?"

Swallowed hard, Milo looked down at Marcus then up at Diablo.

"He had a shit life recently." he said "He doesn't deserve to die by the hands of selfish evil Red-Necks, give him the water."

Diablo smirked and nodded then stepping over he dribbled some of the water into Marcus's mouth.

"Be reborn..." Diablo whispered as he stood back.

Milo also moved back and saw as Marcus began to spasm and he opened his eyes then arched his back screaming.

Milo swallowed hard and watched as Marcus writhed in agony and clawed the ground then he saw the veteran's right arm shake then something began to emerge from the stump where the healing skin had puckered at the base.

"No way..." he then saw Marcus's missing arm grow back, yet it wasn't a human arm but rather a black furry one with claws on the end.

Marcus then screamed again as his mouth and nose connected and formed a snout with a wet black nose and his ears moved upwards and became more pointed.

After a while, Marcus stopped screaming and writhing and lay on his back breathing heavily.

"Shit..." he breathed "What...what the fuck?"

"Marcus!" Milo cried in relief "You're okay!" he stepped over to the veteran and took in his appearance.

"A Doberman." Diablo mused "Hmm, I can understand why, a known guard dog, or war dog, and judging by your friend's medals, he's a forgotten war hero?"

* * *

Hearing Diablo's voice, Marcus looked around and he soon saw Diablo and Milo looking down at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted and tried to moved away, yet as he did, he felt the ground under his right hand which shocked him even more.

At first he believed it to be the phantom feelings he often felt since missing his right arm, but this felt so real and turning his eyes to look down, he saw his right arm had come back! Yet it was brown and black and the hand had claws!

"Fuck!" he cried again "What? What's happened to me?"

"Marcus!" he heard Milo's voice and he looked over at the Panther where he clearly recognised his friend's voice.

"Milo?" he asked, a sense of shock filling his entire being "What? What's happened what's going on here?" he then looked across to Diablo.

"Who are you?" he asked "What are you?"

"Look, I'm just as confused as you Marcus." Milo said "But the Raven says he did this to save our lives after those Red-Necks almost killed us!"

"You trust him?" Marcus demanded.

"I'm not sure!" Milo replied "But he gave us the choice whether to live or die!"

"Believe me." Diablo cut in "I felt exactly the same when I first mutated! I never wanted to be this, but I soon discovered it's benefits!"

"Benefits?" Milo asked with a snarl "Becoming a mutant? Not being able to go back to our normal lives? Back to what we know?"

"I understand you are angry and confused." Diablo replied in the same causal tone, "But you'll soon be thanking me for this, I promise you."

"Thank you?" Marcus growled "Thank you? You expect us to thank you for this? This Curse? This mutation?"

Diablo nodded.

"I said those exact same words, but soon I realised I should have thanked those who did this to me, otherwise I never would have realised what being what I am now would do for me."

Milo glared.

"I believe you owe us an explanation!" he snarled "Then we can decide whether we should be thankful, or rip out your feathers one by one!"

Diablo glared and opened his wings before flying up a little and sitting on a broken beam above the Panther and Doberman.

"Very well." he said "I believe getting to know each other is important, as well as giving a full explanation for what I have bestowed upon you."

**So Diablo has 'saved' and mutated both Milo and Marcus, Milo becoming a panther and Marcus a Doberman! **

**Will they accept their lives as mutants and be grateful to the Raven? **

**Find out in Due course!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**** Some parts in this chapter refer back to 'Oh Sister Where Art Thou?' and 'Falling Inside the Black'**

**Chapter Five**

**Getting to Know You**

Diablo leaned back on the beam and looked down at the Panther and Doberman.

"So you wish to learn about how I am?"

"Yes." Milo growled.

Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Diablo said "I'll tell you, I'll you all of it, and hopefully you'll understand why I gave you this new life."

* * *

The Panther and Doberman looked up at Diablo as he leaned back on the beam and looked at the sky through the roof.

"Before I became this, I was human, just like you two, I lived a normal life, but then it was taken away from me. I was living in Wisconsin, with my family, for years we were very happy, I was the youngest child, with an older brother Jake and sister Monalisa, I was very close to both of them, especially my oldest sister, but then one day, she left home, and never returned, for eleven years I never knew what happened to her, until recently."

Milo and Marcus frowned and looked at each other then looked up at the Raven.

"It turned out she had become a mutant, a lizard mutant, and was living in the sewers with four mutant turtles and a rat, living as crime fighters and protectors of the city! Yet she never even bothered to let us know she was still alive, after so many years of believing her to be dead."

"Jesus Christ." Marcus whispered.

"What had happened to your sister exactly?" Milo asked, his anger turning to curiosity.

"She was attacked and mutated." Diablo growled "Attacked and raped by a street gang, then mutated by toxic waste after being thrown into the sewers to die."

"We're sorry man..." Milo started but Diablo continued.

"I never imagined she would be living a life as a mutant, I was angry, angry she choose to live as a mutant and not let us know she was alive, and dedicate her life to protecting ungrateful humans! Humans that know nothing for her existence and what she does for them! Practically beating a fucking dead horse!"

"Where is she now?" Marcus asked.

"In New York." Diablo replied "That was where my brother and I found her, she and her new family," he growled slightly at the word new, "Rescued me when fucking drug dealers kidnapped me and drugged me up on Crystal Meth."

Marcus and Milo glared.

"Meth..." Marcus hissed "The Bastards."

"I stayed in the sewers with my sister's new family." Diablo continued "I couldn't help but feel anger towards her, and them, that she was living a new life and had left me alone. I needed time alone, so I ventured topside, and thinking back to it now, I shouldn't have gone out, Jake followed me, tried to bring me back but we were caught by a Criminal Group, and tortured, then they fatally injured me! I should have died, but Mona and Jake brought me to this place under Chicago, and I was forced to drink the magical water, the same water I used to save your lives, and I became this."

Milo and Marcus stared at Diablo for a long time, not believing what they were hearing.

"The water you gave us?" Marcus asked "It's magical?"

"From what I was told, yes." Diablo said, holding up the water bottle which was about more than three quarters full.

It had been filled to the brim when he fled Mutopia and after his escape and where Heather and Tyroth had injured him he had used the water to heal himself and had used some of it to Mutate Milo and Marcus.

"What is this place?" Milo asked "Where you got the water?"

"The place I fled, where I took the water, is an underground city, called Mutopia, a city of Mutants and outcasts, humans who all drank the water and mutated into superhuman animals, all with one purpose, and that is to hide from the world above."

"A hidden city?" Marcus asked, shocked and shaking his head "I never...I mean..."

"I don't believe it!" Milo gasped.

"Believe it." Diablo said "I fled from that place! I grew tired of their rules and restricts! I thought I was going mad! They're strong mutants, more powerful and capable to surviving better than the humans, yet they choose to hide like cowards! That's why I fled! As I believed in a better purpose! A better use for my new life! I lost my pathetic human form, I was angry, but then I realised I could do so much more with it!"

Diablo then smirked as he looked at the new mutants.

"And now I have gifted you with it, you can also find new ways of living and using your new bodies!"

* * *

Milo and Marcus were silent for a long time, still trying to take in the Raven's story as well as his theories on his mutant life.

They didn't know how long they had been silent for, but before long, Diablo spoke again.

"Now I've told you my story, and my reasons, please, tell me yours."

Milo and Marcus looked at each other, then at Diablo, they were unsure whether they wanted to speak to this strange creature about their lives, but seeing since they had no other way to go now they had new bodies, it seemed the Raven was the only person they could trust right now and after hearing his story, they thought it only right to talk about their own lives.

Marcus looked at Milo and nodded to which the panther swallowed then looked at Diablo.

"My name is Milo." Milo introduced "Milo T'Challa, I'm a bouncer in a Strip Club near here, been working there for a long time, my upbringing was happy, my parents owned an off licence here in Chicago, until when I was nine years old, my mother was raped and murdered by White Supremacists and my father was shot dead by thugs who were robbing his store three years later."

Diablo looked at Milo sadly but also with anger that such tragic events took his parents from him.

Milo sighed.

"I then went to live with my grandparents on my mum's side in Indiana, where I was constantly bullied for being black, and an orphan, I used to get in trouble when I got into fights at school, trying to defend myself against the bullies, then after graduating I took up different jobs to earn enough money to move back to Chicago, and not long before I moved, my grandparents passed away, leaving me with no other living relatives."

He then felt Marcus's hand on his back in an act of comfort.

"Since I lost my parents, then my grandparents, I've been trying to make it through alone, and I found a place to settle here, as well as get a job as a Bouncer, as all the fights I got into as a student, I gained experience in throwing arseholes out of the club."

"I'm sorry to hear such a tragic story." Diablo said softly "I know what it's like to loose a parent, my mother died from cancer."

"Sorry." Milo said then sighed again "Life was never easy, but trying to help others..." so saying he glanced at Marcus "Has helped me through the days."

Diablo looked at Milo.

"And you can still help others Milo." he said "Even in your new form."

"What do you mean?" Milo asked.

"I will explain that in due time." Diablo promised "But first, let me hear your friend's story." to which he turned his attention to Marcus.

* * *

Marcus frowned and stood up straight and saluting.

"Sargent Marcus Flint." he said "That's what I was known as! A dedicated soldier in the US army! I served with them for 20 years! Willing to serve my country! And die protecting it! As was my duty!"

"An ex soldier hmm?" Diablo said "Interesting."

"I was dedicated in protecting my friends and comrades!" Marcus continued "I vowed I would protect them with my life and body! And I proved it!"

He then held up his right hand.

"When I was serving in Syria, a grenade was thrown at me and my men, and if I hadn't picked it up, and thrown it back, all our lives would have been lost, but the only thing lost that day, was my right arm."

Marcus winced as he remembered the incident all too well.

"I saw the tiny explosive land near us, and I knew I had to act, so I grabbed it, and threw it back, yet as I let go, it exploded..." he inhaled "I don't remember much of what happened after that, I just remember hearing a bang, then I was thrown backwards, then all went black."

He flexed his clawed fingers.

"I thought I had died, I could feel nothing, I heard, nothing, just white noise, and I could see the faces of my concerned men before I blacked out, when I awoke, I was in an air ambulance, and I couldn't move, nor could I feel my right arm."

"You were a hero that day." said Diablo "And your men must have been grateful to you."

"They were." Marcus said "They told me so, and they had gotten me to safety and to be looked after after the grenade blew my arm off."

"They should have been grateful." Diablo said "Along with all of America!"

"I thought they would be too." Marcus said "America I mean, as since I lost my arm I was unfit for service, and I was sent home." he then sighed "I thought when I got back I would get the help and support I deserved after all I did for this country! I found it hard to find a job being an amputee and my welfare benefits weren't covering the ever increasing rent on my home, and before I knew it, I was evicted and I've been on the streets ever since."

* * *

Hearing that last part, Diablo was furious.

How could they? The people of America, the government treat Marcus in such a way after he had done what he could to protect the country he loved so much, giving his right arm and risking his life and yet he had been living as a tramp.

"Life had treated you both unfairly." he said "Life is so cruel and unfair to you, as it has been to me, but now we are mutants, we can write our own story and live as we please, with no restrictions!"

* * *

Marcus and Milo stared at Diablo in silence.

"Think about it." Diablo opened his wings and lowered himself down from the beam so he was on the ground with them, "According to the humans, we do not exist, we hid in the darkness, the humans do not know about us, so we do not have to follow any laws, or live like puppets, we can live how we wish, go as we please, and not have to fear anything."

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"No rules?" he asked.

Diablo shook his head.  
"No." he said "I followed stupid rules as a human, and when I was in Mutopia I was told I would have to follow rules, but I refused! I refused to be restricted! I have a new body, and I can use it how I wish, and I offer the same to you both!"

He turned to them "I gave you the choice to mutate into what you are now, and you have a chance to start afresh, even though you have to say goodbye to your old life, and who you were before, but this blessing I have bestowed upon you, you have the chance to be what you want to be, with no rules and also...to make those who hurt you...pay for their sins!"

* * *

As he said the last bit, the Raven smirked and his moonstone eyes flashed.

"I have a gift for you."

Diablo gestured his taloned hands towards the left and Milo and Marcus soon saw the Red Necks who had beaten them up and stabbed them, tied up and gagged.

"What the?" Marcus gasped.

"What in the name of?" Milo breathed.

"I gathered them up for you!" Diablo smirked "After the abuse and almost killing of you, I'm sure you're itching for some payback?"

The Red Necks looked at the Raven in terror and pulled at their cords as well as tried to scream and protest through their gags.

* * *

Milo and Marcus looked at them for a long time, then at Diablo.

"Well?" the Raven asked cocking his head on one side.

"Why have you done this?" Milo asked.

"Why?" Diablo asked "Well duh, you've been tormented terribly by those beasts, and isn't it only fair that they get a taste of their own medicine?"

Milo looked at the Red Necks.

"I was a fighter." he said "But only when people attack me."

"Likewise." Marcus agreed.

Diablo shook his head.

"I can understand." he said "I understand why you hesitate, the goodness in your souls, you still feel empathy despite what those bastards did to you, but then again, if you do not teach them a lesson, will they stop doing what they did to you to someone else? Hmmm?"

Milo and Marcus thought for a moment.

"I don't see it as vengeance for what they did to you, or getting your own back, but rather, justice?" Diablo offered "You weren't the only victims, you know?"

"How do you know?" Milo questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I looked at their phones, and I saw they recorded themselves beating up others and abused others just like you!" Diablo held up four Iphones which showed videos of the Red-Necks abusing others, a few had them beating up and abusing black people, Muslims and even the odd woman.

"And so far they got away with it," The Raven continued "But now, they will not, and if the humans won't deal with it, why not you?"

* * *

Smirking at the panther and Doberman, he wondered if his words were starting to sink in, and before long he saw a slight twinkle in Marcus's eye.

"The Raven has a point." he said then clenched his fists before looking at the Red-Necks who looked at him terrified.

Milo still looked a bit sceptical, but then he looked up as he thought more about what Diablo said.

"Justice?" he said softly "Satisfaction." his lips some formed into a smirk and Diablo's smirk got wider.

"Do what you wish with them." Diablo hissed dangerously "Yet do not kill them, I find that a more worse punishment is eternal torment, and mental trauma, than death!"

"Very well." Milo said then walked with Marcus over to their tormentors who began to protest more through their gags, and try to move yet couldn't due to their tight bounds.

Diablo meanwhile sat back and smirked, licking his beak.

"This will be interesting." he thought "As well as fun to watch."

**So Diablo has explained his backstory to Milo and Marcus, and they likewise have told their stories, both not having easy lives themselves. **

**Now, after letting Diablo's words sink in, they seem ready to take vengeance on their tormentors, and bet it won't be pretty! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**** some parts in this chapter refer to 'A Dangerous Captive' and 'A Sister's Plight'**

**Chapter Six**

**Picking up the Pieces**

The following night, down in the deep caverns under the city, in the hidden city of Mutopia, Sharky the Shark was sitting on the sofa in the Rec-Room with Percy the Grasshopper and Jack the Wolf.

Percy was laying upside down on the sofa bored and flexing his toes as he stared at the ceiling, Sharky was picking his sharp teeth with a toothpick and Jack was staring at the TV and flicking through the channels mindlessly.

The three mutant men of the Chicago Knights were bored as well as frustrated since they along with Tyroth, Sephie and the women of the Chicago Knights had been searching the city and still were unable to find Diablo and because George and Tyroth had insisted in extra security in the sanctuary as well as different protocols in leaving and re-entering Mutopia, it was becoming tedious, but they knew as well as everyone else that they had to take extra care since they had a Rogue Mutopian on the loose and until he was caught they had to follow these new rules to the letter.

* * *

As Jack changed the channel, it landed on a News network and he hesitated for a second as he watched.

"_Good evening Chicago, I'm Ruth Peters, police are on the hunt for a Bouncer who went missing over 24 hours ago after finishing a late night shift at the '__**Pussy Parlour'**__ Strip club, Milo Howard T'Challa was last seen leaving the club at 4am on Sunday Night by his colleagues, at the same time, a well known Homeless man and ex War Veteran Marcus James Flint has been missing around the same time, police are unsure if the disappearances are connected but are appealing to the public that if they have any information to please get in touch!"_

Jack frowned then turned up the volume, and at the same time, Sharky and Percy looked up, and Percy in fact hopped upright in one leap so his feet were on the floor.

"Two missing persons in one night?" Sharky asked.

"Seems that way." Jack said placing his finger to his lips "Listen."

* * *

All three men sat quietly as the News Reader continued to speak.

"_Also, Police were shocked to find four men tied up, beaten and battered in an alleyway in North West Chicago, not far from the '__**Pussy Parlour'**__, all four men had been stripped down to their underpants, and had multiple wounds which included bruises, cuts and slashes, some which included some Satanic Symbols carved on their chests, stomachs and faces, two of the men even had barbed wire wrapped around them, another had his beard hair ripped out, and another had one of his '__**Make America Great Again**__' hats draped over his penis, when the paramedics arrived on the scene, the men were jabbering and moaning, as if they had seen or witnessed something very horrific."_

As the Wolf, Grasshopper and Shark continued to listen they stared at each other in horror and it was soon confirmed what they were thinking when the Newsreader spoke again.

"_After arriving on the scene and analysing the condition of the men, it was confirmed by the police and forensics it has a strong resemblance to the attacks on the Straight Truths Hate Preacher, his wife and brother, right now, they are unsure if it was the same attacker, but the hunt for witnesses and interviews with the victims are in progress."_

* * *

"No way!" Jack said.

"There's no doubt about it!" Percy said.

"Diablo!" Sharky said jumping up, "We gotta tell the boss!"

"You think Hugh is in on this?" asked Percy "He's on the hunt for that Raven as much as we are! Searching the daytime hours along with Jake."

"He will be!" Jack said turning the TV off, "Come on, we gotta find Big T!"

The Wolf then lead his comrades out of the Rec room, as they did, they almost bumped into a female Butterfly and Moe the Mole as they were about to enter.

Giving their apologies the three men looked around wondering where the Dragon was.

* * *

Walking from the Rec Room towards the Canteen, they saw Cam and Barry carrying some tables and chairs to the Mess Hall.

"You boys seen Tyroth anywhere?" Jack asked.

The Rhino and Warthog looked puzzled and shook their heads.

"Haven't seen him in hours." they said.

"You don't know if he's still topside?" asked Percy.

Cam scratched his head then clicked his fingers.

"You know what!" he said "I do remember him leaving Mutopia over an hour ago."

"He did?" Barry asked raising and eyebrow.

Cam nodded.

"Why?" asked the three male Chicago Knights together.

Cam sighed.  
"Well since Diablo betrayed us." he said with a growl "The Chief has made a few visits up top to meet with Hugh along with Jake."

"Damn!" Sharky cursed "He's taking so much on his shoulders! But he's got to remember we're all on this too! We're searching for Diablo and not getting any sleep as much as he is! He can't take all the weight!"

"You know the boss!" Percy said "He does tend to take things on his shoulders, despite having a whole team behind him!"

"That's true." Jack sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile topside in Chicago, Tyroth and Jake were speaking with Hugh in his apartment.

Hugh hadn't been long with the police in finding the Red-Necks after they were attacked and as soon as he was off duty he had asked Tyroth and Jake to meet at his apartment.

Tyroth had flown Jake to the apartment complex where Hugh resided and the policeman had let them in though the balcony of the sliding doors.

"So what's the damage Hugh?" Tyroth asked as he sipped some tea, and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Quite high." Hugh said as he looked through the paperwork.

"Four Red-necks, all are pretty much known to us, mainly for assault on Blacks, Homosexuals, Muslims, you name it! Attacked in the same manner as the Hate Preacher and his family."

"And they sport the same Satanic Symbols?" Jake asked.

Hugh nodded.

"There's no doubt it was Diablo!" Tyroth growled "Damn! He's struck again! And we didn't know!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Hugh said.

"I should have taken that creature down when I had the chance!" Tyroth sighed "Because he's loose, everything I care about is at risk! I was scared enough when I believed the Foot would find out when I was captured and tortured! But I never let it slip! And neither did Jen...I mean, Amber!"

"I know." Hugh said "And I commend you for your bravery! You and your sister and parents for what you went through."

* * *

Jake shuddered.

"I can't think of those evil men without feeling sick." he said "Especially the Venomous Five...and that hideous Doctor, and how Shredder impaled my brother! If it wasn't for that evil man...Callum wouldn't be what he is now!"

As he spoke, he lifted his hand to his face where the scars from Diablo's talons had struck him, they were healed yet still red and angry.

Tyroth placed his paw on Jake's shoulder in comfort and Hugh sighed sadly.

"How is your sister coping?" he asked.

"Mona?" Jake asked then shook his head "Not well, I'm afraid to say, she's still suffering nightmares of what happened, and Michelangelo and Raphael who were injured, along with Master Splinter, are still recovering."

Tyroth closed his eyes as he remembered that after Diablo had shot Splinter, he had almost killed the rat, but thanks to James's skills he had saved the rat's life, yet he had been confined to a wheelchair, until he recovered.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the morning after Diablo had fled Mutopia and things were no better._

_Tyroth had hardly gotten any sleep, and all the Mutopians were scared as well as arguing amongst themselves of how to deal with the situation that there was a Rogue Mutopian._

_Many said if Diablo was found that he should die, whilst others said he should be given a trial. Tyroth was torn, as much as he didn't want to kill his own kind, the thought of the Raven being out in the open caused more of a threat, whether he betrayed them further, or through him their enemies would find out about Mutopia._

_But right now, all Tyroth wanted to think about was whether Splinter was going to be okay, as he had been shot by the crazed Raven as he was trying to flee Mutopia. _

_The bullet had torn through his stomach and he was terrified it had hit some vital areas where he would loose a lot of blood._

_Last time he saw James, the Chimpanzee Doctor had reported that the Rat was stable, but he wasn't out of the woods yet, and now he was desperate for news. _

_Arriving at the Medical area, the Dragon could see Leonardo waiting outside looking terrified as well as stressed. _

"_Leo?" Tyroth said softly, but the blue masked turtle jumped slightly._

"_Oh T, you startled me."_

"_Sorry." Tyroth said "Any news?"_

"_On Sensei?" Leonardo asked "No, James asked me to stay here whilst he checked on him." tears erupted from the blue masked turtle's eyes and he sat down cradling his head "Oh please..." he whimpered "Please pull through master!"_

_Tyroth sighed and placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder in an act of comfort._

"_Why did he do it?" Leonardo asked "Why? Why did that Raven do it?"_

"_Leo..." Tyroth sighed._

"_I'm not sure I can do it!" Leonardo began to sob "I don't think I'm ready to be the next sensei! I know he prepared me, but not now! Please! Not now!"_

_Tyroth swallowed hard._

_He knew how much pressure Leonardo was under, being the eldest of the Ninja Turtles and that he was to be the next sensei when Splinter passed on, but he never wanted it to be like this, if Splinter was to die from his wounds._

_He knelt before the turtle and was about to speak again when the door opened and James appeared causing the Dragon and turtle and stand up._

"_James?" Leonardo asked desperately "How? How is he?"_

_James looked at Leonardo._

"_He's going to be alright." he said, quickly blurting out the words seeing how desperate the blue masked turtle looked._

_Leonardo grasped James's shoulders and he looked like he was going to faint but he looked so relieved._

"_Oh man thanks!" he said hugging the chimpanzee tightly and James's eyes widened._

"_Can I see him?"_

_James nodded._

"_Not too long okay?" he said "He needs to rest." but Leonardo was already in the room before he had finished the sentence._

_Tyroth smiled softly at James._

"_I can't tell you how grateful we are." he said "You're a true lifesaver! Especially to those who cannot use the Well's healing water."_

_James blushed slightly and patted Tyroth's shoulder._

"_I do what I can." he said "As is my duty, as well as my love, loyalty and dedication to my home and the people I care about."_

"_And that's what matters." Tyroth said. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Listen." Hugh said "I know it's hard with Diablo still on the loose, but I am doing all I can, as well as trying to make sure no-one knows about him, nor yourselves."

"And we couldn't be more grateful." Tyroth said then sighed "I wish I didn't place so much pressure on you."

"I can handle this." Hugh said "Trust me, look, why don't yourself and Jake head back to Mutopia and I'll continue to do what I can here during the daytime hours and if I hear anything else, or learn anything from the victims, I will inform you right away."

"Very well." Tyroth said "Again we are ever so grateful."

Hugh nodded.

"Stay safe, okay," he said then looked to the window where he saw some lines of pink starting to a appear "The sun will rise soon, you better get back."

Tyroth agreed and stood up along with Jake.

"Thank you again Hugh." he said "We'll keep you informed as well if we find out anything on patrol!"

The Dragon went to the balcony then knelt down so Jake could climb onto his back then he jumped off the balcony and flew away over the city to head back to Mutopia, Hugh watching them before he closed the sliding doors and closed the blinds biding them a safe journey home.

**So word has gotten out about the disappearances of Milo and Marcus, and the Red Necks have been found, and more than likely tortured and tormented by Diablo as well as his new recruits! And the Mutopians know where to point the finger!**

**Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:**** Good day my dear readers, once again I am going to give a firm warning. In this chapter, there are themes that you may find distressing, upsetting or even be affected by, such themes involve domestic and sexual abuse and emotional blackmail and it does turn graphic. **

**If you are affected or upset by this, please do not read! And also, as I mentioned before, if you, or someone you know is being abused, please reach out and talk to someone. **

**Chapter Seven**

**A Living Nightmare**

_**Several hours earlier...**_

The Sun started to rise over the city of Chicago and Sophie had just made it back to her apartment. She sighed and turned the key in the door, yawning in tiredness, it had been such a long night and she hadn't made as many tips as she wanted, but every cent counted.

Entering her home, she took a breath and paled as she smelt the stench of booze and cigarettes.

"No..." she breathed as she walked in "Mum?"

"Sophie?" she soon heard her mother's voice call from the living area.

Sophie quickly hung up her coat and placed her bag on the floor hiding her tips in her jeans pocket.

Walking into the living room she saw the top of her mother's head over the back of the chair, but before she entered she was confronted by a most unpleasant sight.

* * *

Standing before her, was a slightly overweight man with brown hair and thick stubble on his chin and he was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans that were stained with what appeared to be beer and he stank of cigarettes.

"Uncle Dale..." she whimpered, fear pooling in her stomach.

"You're late!" the man growled "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting!"

"I'm sorry..." Sophie whispered as she tried to edge past him "Is mum okay?"

Dale sneered and kept trying to block Sophie's way.

"Sophie?" Sophie heard her mother's voice "Sophie? Where are you? Sophie?"

"Please let me go to her!" Sophie pleaded as she continued to try and get around Dale "She's calling me."

Dale smirked and licked his lips.

"You gonna pay the toll?" he asked.

"Please!" Sophie pleaded "Please! I'm sorry I was late, but please let me go to her! She needs me!"

"The toll!" Dale snarled.

"Yes! Okay!" Sophie whimpered as she felt tears come to her eyes "I'll do it! But please! Let me go to her!"

Dale chuckled, a throaty sound before he stepped aside and Sophie hurried over to her mother.

"Mum?"

She knelt beside the chair and she saw a frail woman look over to her.

"Sweetheart..." she breathed.

Sophie felt the tears come to her eyes again seeing her mother's eyes which were misty and tired.

Her mother had been diagnosed with Huntington's disease and she was in the last few stages of it, and Sophie had taken it on herself to look after her mother but she had to work the night shift at the Strip Club to pay the bills.

Her Uncle Dale had been present to help, but Sophie knew he wasn't it in out of the goodness of his heart, he was only there because of the benefits in her mother's care.

* * *

Six Months earlier, Sophie's father, who had been a full time carer to his wife had died in a car accident, which devastated Sophie as well as her already sick mother.

After her father's death, Sophie had tried to take the weight on her shoulders, but she found she couldn't, trying to work as well as care for her mother, and thus had to beg her Uncle Dale, her father's step brother to come and help.

Since she asked, she regretted the decision, since she never liked her Uncle Dale.

He had always been a leering nasty man, and her father and he had never really gotten on, yet when their parents were about before they died, they kept the peace, but since then, they avoided each other like the plague.

Until now...

Before her father died, he had an insurance policy, and the money did go to his wife and daughter, them being the next of kin, yet Dale wasn't happy about it.

Since Sophie asked him for help with her mother, since there were no other living relatives to help and she didn't want strangers looking after her mother, he had decided he would use it to his advantage and agreed.

Sophie could feel his eyes burning into her as she spoke to her mother.

* * *

"I'm sorry." she said "I have been working so hard...but it's for our sake..."

"I know..." her mother breathed "I'm proud of you Princess..." And she stroked Sophie's hair gently.

"I'll make you some tea mum." Sophie said "Okay?"

"Thank you baby." her mother whispered "But please get some sleep, you've had a long night."

"I will..." Sophie forced a smile, kissed her mother's forehead and turned to walk to the kitchen, passing Dale as she did so.

She went to fill the kettle and make some tea, but as she did she felt Dale's hand on her shoulder and she shivered in disgust.

"Well?" she heard his voice then felt his hand on her backside "Where's my fee?"

Sophie swallowed hard.

"Please Dale..." she whispered.

"You promised!" Dale growled "You know what happens if you refuse!"

"Why do you do this?" Sophie spluttered as she arranged a tray with tea and some treats for her mother "Why?"

"You know why!" Dale growled "And if you refuse again..."

"Okay! Okay!" Sophie whimpered to which she picked up the tray "Just please, give me a moment!"

She picked up the tray and began to walk into the living area, but as she did, she felt Dale's hand on her shoulder.

"Make it quick!"

* * *

Sophie nodded and quickly went into the living room before setting the tea down and pouring some into a special cup for her mother so that she wouldn't burn herself if she spilt anything.

"My little princess." her mother smiled "I love you so much."

"I love you too mum." Sophie smiled, tears filling her eyes yet she fought them back.

"You want to watch some TV?" she asked picking up the remote.

"Thank you..." her mother breathed resting back in her chair after Sophie handed her the cup and looked up at Dale who was watching and glowering.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" Sophie whispered as she stood up and walked to the entrance of the living area towards Dale.

"Took you long enough!" he growled as Sophie walked past.

Sophie winced, almost like just the words had struck her, and she quickly walked to the bathroom where Dale followed her and once they were inside, he locked the door.

"Please..." Sophie whispered "Please...no..."

Dale smirked and stepped towards her before starting to unbutton his trousers.

* * *

Sophie closed her eyes as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, as much as it made her sick, this whole ritual, she still did it, or anything Dale demanded of her, because of the threats he made to her and her mother.

As soon as she was on the floor, she saw Dale's erection appear as it sprang out from the gap in his trousers, she looked up and his face was leering over hers from where he stood.

"Come on now." he whispered, his voice hoarse, "You know what I want!"

Sophie nodded as she began to shake and she opened her mouth, closing her eyes as she felt him force his penis into her mouth and began to thrust.

She wanted to gag there and then, but she forced herself to think of something that would make her forget what she was doing.

She screwed her eyes tighter, and tried to relax her palate as she thought hard, she imagined she was in a large green field surrounded by forests and daisies and the sun was shining down on her as if stroking her.

It was a place she often thought about, as it was a place she often loved to go and reflect, it was miles outside of Chicago, but whenever she could she would go there, Winter, Spring, Summer or Autumn and just stare at the sky and the horizons, just to forget what miseries haunted her.

It made her feel closer to her dead father, and also when she took her mother there, they could just spent time together as just mother and daughter.

* * *

That image soon shattered as Sophie heard Dale groan and she felt him cum into her mouth.

"Oh man yeah..." his voice was heard, and he pulled his prick out of her mouth and Sophie coughed and spluttered before falling on her knees and almost retching.

"There!" Dale sneered "I'm satisfied! You have a safe day for now!"

Sophie said nothing but she pulled herself up onto the sink and ran the cold tap to wash away the foul taste of Dale's seed.

"You damned pervert!" she spluttered "Why?"

Dale snarled and placed his hand on Sophie's shoulder and she winced as he squeezed hard.

"With your dumb father dead, I can do what I want!" he growled in her ear "Because of you and his whore, I was left with barely anything! You and her took it all!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Sophie spat as she managed to wash out the last of the cum from her mouth "We didn't write the will!"

"Shut up!" Dale spat as he shoved Sophie and she fell against the toilet "You just keep it in mind that as long as I still live and breathe, I can do what I want! And if you refuse my demands, you know what will happen!"

He turned his eyes to the door and to where Sophie's mother was.

Sophie sobbed and shook her head.

"No!" she wept "Not her! Please! You can do whatever you wish to me, but not mum!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Dale smirked then unlocked the door and began to walk towards the front door.

Sophie watched him as he looked at her one more time, an evil hungry look in his eye, then went to the front door.

"See you tomorrow Angel." he called back before the door slammed shut.

* * *

No sooner was he gone than Sophie felt like she wanted to scream, and she gripped the toilet seat trying to calm herself down.

She wasn't sure how long she could put up with Dale's abuse, and she was scared of losing her mum, especially after they lost her father, and when people came around, Dale could put on a good performance as a loving doting uncle and brother in law, and he always told Sophie no-one would believe her if she told, and if she did, her mother would pay the price.

Crawling to the middle of the bathroom, Sophie clasped her hands together in prayer.

"_Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven! Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil...Amen..._" she clasped her hands harder and sobbed.

"Oh God...please...make it stop! Please make it stop! I'd give my life...my everything...just to make it stop!"

"Sophie!" Sophie heard her mother call her again and she quickly wiped her tears away and stood up shakily, she had to make herself look normal again for her mother.

"Coming mum!" she called "I'm coming!"

* * *

Standing before the mirror, she saw her eyes were swollen and red from crying and her cheeks were puffy, but she had to pull herself together.

"She can't see you like this..." she whispered "It'll make her feel worse."

She splashed her face with cold water and patted it dry, hoping the coldness of the water would make her hot cheeks cool down.

"I'll be right with you mum" Sophie called, she then checked to see if there were bruises from where Dale had struck her, but luckily there weren't any.

Swallowing hard, she took a breath and walked away from the mirror to tend to her mum and then get to bed to get some much needed sleep before tomorrow night's shift at the club.

**Poor Sophie...I have to admit this was a little hard to write, and she had no idea yet what's happened to Milo.**

**Once again, I do urge people who suspect abuse to report it, and not let the abusers get away with it. **

**Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon. **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Facing Reality**

_**Chicago, Midnight**_

Milo sat on a large stone in the abandoned building Diablo had brought him and Marcus to after he saved them from the Red-Necks, he was staring at his reflection in a puddle, studying his new face as well as his furry paws.

In the past few hours, he had gone from being human to a mutant, and through assistance of Diablo, he had managed to punish the Red-Necks for what they did to him and Marcus and to other innocent people before them.

In a way he knew it was wrong, but he had felt some pleasure in giving them what they deserved, they hadn't killed them, but rather tortured them into insanity, and as Diablo said, that was a fate worse than death.

But there was also the fact that he could now never return to what he knew, and as much as that upset him, he knew he had to accept the inevitable, he was grateful to be alive in the first place.

* * *

Marcus was sitting nearby looking at him.

"My friend?" he asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure..." Milo said "It's been nearly 24 hours, since we became this...I...I just..."

"It's hard to believe we're not human any-more." Marcus said "After what Diablo told us about this water he gave us, how it changed us."

"I should be distraught about this." Milo spoke looking at his paws "And I was, at the start, until I realised it was this, or death, and before this, I didn't feel 100% satisfied with my human life before, not since I lost my parents, then my grandparents, and I have no other living relatives, or very close friends, only a couple of people at the Strip Club."

"Likewise my friend." Marcus said then looked at his right arm "I never imagined I would get my right arm back, I was under so much stress after losing everything, after I did so much for this country and got no thanks! I thought there was no way out, I may have decided after the nightmares I suffered, to end my life there and then, but this...this is a new life."

"You feel more accepting of this form?" Milo asked raising an eyebrow.

Marcus nodded.

"This water brought back my arm, I feel almost energised, more...alive..."

"I feel the same friend." Milo agreed "I feel alive, more stronger than when I was human, yet this feels wrong somehow."

* * *

"And why would this feel wrong?"

The Panther and Doberman jumped and they turned to see Diablo flying down from a gap in the roof then landing next to them.

In his taloned hands he carried some shopping bags.

"What's in there?"Marcus asked.

Diablo opened the bags to reveal the contents and the two mutants saw it was bags of food.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Milo licked his lips and he felt his stomach growl, he hadn't eaten in a while and he was no starting to feel it.

"Thank you." he said "But, where did you get it?"

Diablo sat down on another large stone.

"Acquired it." he said "As an outcast would."

"You stole it?" Marcus frowned.

"Not exactly." Diablo confirmed "I went to the back of this store, and I used the cash we took from the those red-necks, left it in place of the food I took from the back, and fled before anyone saw me."

Milo also frowned.

"Well what do you two expect?" Diablo asked shrugging his shoulders "When you're a mutant, and you're hungry, you do what you can!"

"True." Marcus mumbled looking up as he thought about it, then reached into one of the bag and pulled out a large bag of potato chips before opening it and offering some to Milo who gratefully took a handful.

"After I was made homeless." Marcus said taking a mouthful of potato chips, "I tried to make what money I had left last so I could eat, and I feared what would happen when my money ran out and I couldn't buy any more food."

Milo sighed sadly for his friend.

"Well you have no need to worry my friends." Diablo said with a smirk "From now on, we live as we please, we follow no rules, and the humans no nothing about us, we can be who we want to be, and do what we please."

* * *

The Panther and Doberman looked at each other then at Diablo again.

"You've been given some time to think haven't you?" the Raven asked "After you gave those Red-Necks the treatment they deserved."

"I'm not going to lie." Marcus said "It was satisfying."

Milo nodded in agreement and Diablo smirked more.

"And we can do it again you know." he said, "To those who have wronged us! Wronged others! We can make people fear to do wrong!"

Marcus and Milo looked at each other again both in confusion and in worry.

"What are you saying?" Milo asked.

"Like you did to those Red-necks." Diablo said "You will be able to give the same treatment to others like them! Racists! Leering perverts! Hate Preachers! All those who have given you crap! The Humans don't do anything about these problems do they? And Police haven't power any-more! The world is full of doormats!"

The Raven smirked.

"But I...or rather, we can make a difference! We can make those bastards fear us! I have already gotten started! With that Hate Preacher from the Straight Truth's Baptist Church!"

Marcus's eyes widened, and Milo's jaw dropped.

"We heard about that!" he said "It was you?"

Diablo nodded.

"I tortured that bastard in his own church! And I wrote those messages on the wall! And in his own blood!" The Raven smirked and his blue eyes twinkled, as if reliving the memory was a joy to him, which it was.

"I then did the same to his whore of a wife and his brother! I drove them insane! Making them believe the Devil had come! That there was no God! No-one to protect them! And I promised that I would go after the others! All the other members of the church and those just like them."

* * *

Marcus and Milo were silent as they took in all the information, part of them were shocked and almost scared by this Raven's dark twisted ways.

Yes, they had seen what he had done to Red-Necks after they beat them up. They had punched and kicked and slashed with their new claws, yet Diablo had done the other torturous methods such as tying the barbed wire around them and carving the Satanic Symbols on their bodies.

"This is how I choose to live," Diablo said flexing his talons "At first I thought I could do it alone, but then I thought, why should I have all the fun, when I could find others?"

He then turned to Marcus and Milo.

"You have been wronged in your life, you have worked hard and gotten no reward, especially you Veteran." he looked across to Marcus "You fought for your country, and what happened hmmm?"

Marcus looked thoughtful and he opened his mouth to speak, yet no words came out.

"And you Milo?" Diablo asked "You've lost those close to you in tragic ways, and more people like you have suffered too, and no justice was served?"

Milo frowned as he thought hard, letting Diablo's words sink in more.

* * *

Seeing how silent the Panther and Doberman were, Diablo spoke more wondering what more he could do to get them to follow him willingly.

"Listen, I only wanted to offer you a chance at a new life, especially after you were attacked and almost murdered, you do not have to follow me, and I can gladly tell you where to find Mutopia, but I will warn you, they will restrict you, and you will have to follow rules, just like you would as a human, so you have a choice, both of you, you can come with me, and we will live as we please, and punish those who wronged us, and others like us, or you can go and hide under the city, and be unappreciated for what you do for these ungrateful humans."

Milo and Marcus looked at each other, both debating what they heard.

They knew that they couldn't go back to where they used to, as they were no longer human, and they had felt some satisfaction from attacking the Red-Necks who almost killed them, so much so, they almost felt they wanted to feel that same thrill again, and if Diablo would give them that opportunity, then maybe they could make a difference.

Looking at the Raven, they stood up.

"We accept your offer Diablo." they said "We will follow you,"

* * *

Diablo's smirk widened and he felt his heart leap in joy and triumph that he had managed to convince the ex-solider and Bouncer into joining him.

"That makes me glad to hear." the Raven smirked "Now you are officially part of my group, I christen you, my followers, my friends, my brothers, my disciples," he held out his taloned hands "And I promise you, I will protect you with my wings, and take care of you as your leader."

Milo and Marcus took a taloned hand each.

"And I swear on my life to do likewise!" Marcus said saluting to Diablo with his other hand "Sir!"

"Thank you Diablo." Milo said, "I too will follow you."

Diablo smirked and bowed his head.

"And now, like I myself had done so, You may consider changing your names, since you have now been reborn, I had another name, yet after some consideration, I choose the name Diablo and I go by Diablo the Raven."

Both the Panther and Doberman nodded.

"Very well friend." Marcus said "Then from this day forward, I go by the name of Rex, Rex the Doberman."

"And I am Samson the Panther." Milo said.

Diablo nodded.

"Well Samson, and Rex." he said "Right wow we are a trio, but we can add more to our group, should they wish to follow us by giving them the water."

So saying he held up the water bottle of the Well's Water.

"We can become an army." Diablo smirked "And we can show the world how powerful we are! How strong we are! And how we can be feared by those who have sinned! And we start tonight!"

"We are willing to follow you!" Rex saluted.

Samson nodded and licked his lips.

Diablo smirked and opened his wings.

"We scour the city!" he said "But we must be careful, we must not let the humans see us, apart from our chosen victims of course, but we must also be aware of those in Mutopia, they will hunt us, and stop us in our quest, so for now, we stick together, and keep to the shadows! Which with our colours of your fur and my feathers, will work to our advantage."

* * *

Rex and Samson nodded in agreement, then Diablo started to fly up the roof and Samson and Milo started to follow him by climbing up to the roof so they could run topside in Chicago.

Diablo flew higher into the air and he saw Samson and Rex leap up onto the next roof below him.

The Raven looked over the city at the many lights along with the stars above.

"I have started my own band of soldiers now Tyroth." Diablo thought "Those willing to follow me, and I will find more, and you will soon see how we can do more! How we can choose our own destiny! You will not stop me!"

Looking down he cocked his head to Samson and Rex to follow him North then took off into the air, the wind whistling through his feathers.

**So after some thought, Milo and Marcus have agreed to follow Diablo and his ways of life, and have adopted new names.**

**Rex the Doberman, and Samson the Panther. **

**So far Diablo's group is a trio, but more than likely the Raven will find more followers, yet who else will he find in his quest and will they be able to keep evading Tyroth and the Chicago Knights.**

**Well all will be revealed in due course! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there people! Sorry for the wait for another chapter, I had a little bit of writer's block and I was also away on an Aerial and Pole Dance retreat in the North of England, had a great time but it's good to be home and in routine again!**

**In this Chapter, there are some elements to Tyroth Darkstorm's newest fic '_Preparations_' So have a read of that fic as well as this chapter then you can see both sides of what happens here.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Nine**

**Emergency Plan?**

In New York, Mona stood before the punch bag in the Dojo area, her hands were clawed as she was ready to strike the bag before her.

Things in the lair still hadn't gotten back to normal since they returned from Mutopia, Raphael and Michelangelo were unable to fight properly due to their injuries and Master Splinter was still in the wheelchair.

Splinter still continued to train them, yet Leonardo had stepped in as well, and Michelangelo and Raphael had trained to use one arm in fighting.

Even though she knew what had happened in Mutopia with Diablo wasn't her fault she still thought that if she hadn't brought Callum to Mutopia this wouldn't have happened, but she didn't want her brother to die.

Snarling, she began to strike the bag with her clawed fingers, as well as kicked hard with her feet and tail almost imagining that she was beating the shit out of the Shredder for almost killing her younger brother, and Diablo for what he did to her friends and family.

* * *

Watching from the TV area was Raphael, he had tried to talk to his mate several times, but she had become snappy, and he could almost see himself in her. It was worrying, since before the incident in Mutopia, she had been calm and patient, but now she was a totally different lizard lady.

Cradling his left hand which was still bandaged, he cursed Diablo again.

Leonardo was sitting with him and he sighed seeing Mona using her tiger style Kung Fu as well as the tears that flowed.

"I'm so worried about Mona." Raphael said, wincing as his injured hand spasmed, "If she's not crying, she's angry and shouting and snapping, it's so worrying."

"It's worrying for all of us Raph." Leonardo said "The poor girl's lost her younger brother, and despite what Tyroth and I did for her, she's still heartbroken."

* * *

Raphael sighed and was about to speak again when Leonardo's Shell-Cell rang making them jump and the blue Masked Turtle snatched it up.

"Hello, Leonardo Here."

"_Leo, It's Tyroth!_"

Raphael's eyes widened and he leaned forward to listen.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Leonardo asked "Any News on Diablo?"

As soon as he said Diablo, Mona stopped striking the bag and turned to face the two turtles and she strode over.

Raphael quickly shushed her before she could say anything as she stood behind the sofa desperately curious.

"_Sadly no._" Tyroth's voice came from the other side, "_But that's not why I called you. Is everyone there right now?_"

"More or less. Why?" Leonardo asked "What's going on?"

"_Gather them all and put me on Speaker, we got a lot to discuss and it's important!_"

"Right you are Big T!" Leonardo said then looked at Mona and Raphael.

"Gather everyone, not the girls though, we'll talk to them separately!" Mona and Raphael nodded and quickly gathered everyone.

* * *

Michelangelo had been in the playroom with the girls, when he was summoned he put a film on for Pandora and Kemeko and told them to stay put until he returned, to which the girls complied and sat down on their animal beanbags in front of _**Wreck-It-Ralph**_.

Splinter had been in his quarters resting, and Raphael had helped him into his wheelchair then wheeled him to the main lair.

Donatello had been in his lab as usual but abandoned his project to come to the meeting.

Mona had also called April and Casey and they came to the lair immediately.

* * *

When the New Yorkers had returned, their human friends were horrified when they heard the story of Diablo going rogue and were heartbroken to hear he had hurt his own sister, and many residents of Mutopia as he had escaped.

"The swine!" Casey had cursed "I would had given him a good whacking if he crossed me!" and April, as much as she agreed with her husband told him to button it as Mona looked upset.

Gathered together in the TV area, Leonardo put his Shell-Cell on Loudspeaker and everyone leaned in to listen to the Dragon.

"_Listen guys._" Tyroth said "_As you all know, Diablo is on the loose, and even though we haven't found him, he has been causing havoc in Chicago, we only recently heard of another incident topside._"

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"What's he done this time?" Casey asked.

"_It's been on the News._" Tyroth said "_Percy, Jack and Sharky told me that within the same space of time, two men have gone missing, and four red-necks were found by the police, tortured and battered in the same fashion as the Hate Preacher, his wife and brother._"

"Holy shit!" Casey gasped, he and April had been told of what had happened to the Hate Preacher, and as much as they agreed he, along with his wife and brother, deserved the treatment, they were shocked, especially that Callum would do such a thing.

"Do you think the missing men and the attacked Red-Necks are connected?" asked Leonardo.

"_That I don't know._" Tyroth said "_Hugh's investigating as he speak, no doubt he'll come back to me soon and let me know._"

"Oh Callum..." Mona breathed to which Raphael wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But the reason I'm calling is because earlier I called everyone together to discuss a plan should Mutopia ever be discovered."

"A plan?" asked Donatello.

"What kind of plan?" asked Michelangelo.

"_I can only hope against hope that Diablo will not reveal the location of our home, or yours to anyone," _said Tyroth_ "But even if he doesn't betray us further, there is still a chance he an be discovered by others, and I don't mean just our enemies, but anyone, the government, other secret organisations, and we have to assume the worst to prepare if he does happen!_"

"Like what?" asked Raphael.

"_Well Hacker has been working tirelessly to make sure Mutopia is guarded well, he's set up more cameras, proximity sensors and even given new passwords to everyone." Tyroth said "But there is the possibly we may have to evacuate._"

"Evacuate?" asked Michelangelo "To where?"

"_There's only one place, and that is where we got transported to over 8 years ago._"

"Skyrim?" Donatello asked.

"_Yeah._" Tyroth said.

Raphael went pale as he remembered the experience of being in another world, and how he had almost lost Mona when she nearly drowned, how Michelangelo was almost killed, and how Sephie had been turned into a Vampire.

It had been a dangerous time, and the thought of that world still gave him collywobbles.

"I still have the tailsman." Tyroth said "So we can go back."

"To Skyrim!?" Michelangelo shrieked.  
"Michelangelo! Quiet!" Splinter hissed then looked at the phone "Please continue Tyroth."

"_Thanks._" Tyroth said "_Listen, I'm not gonna deny that it is dangerous there, but not much dangerous than the world here, and also we can walk around freely there, unlike here._"

"He's got a point." Leonardo said.

* * *

April and Casey had been silent throughout the whole conversation, they had been told of Skyrim by their friends, they hadn't believed them at first.

Now hearing that they may have to abandon their home for another world, it shook them to the core.

"_Listen,_" Tyroth said "_I hope we won't have to do this, but we ave to be prepared in case the worst does happen._"

"That is a very wise decision." Splinter said.

"_If it does happen, we'll need to be ready, and make sure we have the basics to take with us._" Tyroth said. "_All of Mutopia are preparing as we speak, and I wanted to talk to you about it, even though you're not Mutopians, you are part of our circle, and you, along with your human friends are welcome to join us._"

"Thanks Tyroth." April and Casey said together.

"But if you have to abandon Mutopia, what will happen to the Well?" asked Donatello.

A sigh was heard and all the mutants were shocked at what they heard next.

"_I can't risk the water falling into the wrong hands._" Tyroth said "_So it will have to be destroyed._"

"WHAT!?" everyone, including Splinter shrieked.

"No way!" Michelangelo cried.

"Destroy the well!?" Leonardo cried.

"You can't be serious!" Raphael said.

"I_'ve never been more serious Raph!_" Tyroth said "_The whole of Mutopia went into an uproar, but if our enemies, or even other people found out about it, it could mean serious trouble, can you imagine Shredder? Arashi? Or worse Dr Arden discovering the well and it's properties._"

Everyone paled and Mona buried her head in Raphael's chest and he held her close.

Splinter pinched the ridge of his nose and sighed.

"In the years we have known you Tyroth." he said "I trust your every word, and if such exterminties lead to this, I trust your actions."

"_Thank you Master Splinter._" Tyroth said "_Look guys, I don't want to send you into a panic, and I will keep you updated if there's any news or word of Diablo, but this is something for you to think about._"

"Thank you, we will." Leonardo said "The children don't know about this, but when the time is right, we will inform them as well."

"_Thanks guys._" Tyroth replied "_In the meantime, as well as protect the city and our home, we will keep searching for Diablo, and Mona, I give you my word, I will not kill him, if I have to disable him to bring him down, I will, but I won't kill him, the other Knights have promised the same thing, as has Hugh._"

"Thank you Tyroth." Mona said softly "How's Jake?"

"_Settling in._" Tyroth said "_He's showing a lot of potential as a Knight, and he's been helping Hugh a few times as well topside._"

Mona managed a weak smile as she thought of her brother and how proud she was of him.

"_I'll let you mull over this okay?_" Tyroth said "_And I'll be in touch if we hear anything else._"

"Thanks Tyroth, bye." Leonardo said before hanging up.

* * *

After hanging up, Leonardo looked at his family.

"This is a lot to take in..." Michelangelo said quietly.

"Evacuate to Skyrim?" Raphael gulped "After all we went through there?"

Leonardo turned to Raphael remembering all the near deaths, getting lost and danger they got involved in.

"I don't want to leave Earth." Michelangelo said.

"It may not come to that." Donatello said quickly "If I know Tyroth and the Knights, they won't rest until Diablo's found, and if that Raven has any brains, he won't allow himself to be caught."

"But he's already caused a stir in Chicago." Casey said "And he's not as experienced as you guys and the Mutopians, what if he does make a mistake and he's caught?"

Mona bowed her head and April placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

* * *

"Everyone." Splinter held up his paws "Let us think about this clearly."

"I really hope it doesn't come to this!" Raphael said "We've been through so much, we've done it before and we can do it again!"

"We've had to relocate our home many times." Leonardo said "After Stockman's Mousers destryed our first one, then Karai attacked..." he sucked in a breath when he thought of Karai's attack when he was absent and when she was still in command of the Foot before the events that lead to Kemeko's birth "And then when Arashi attacked..."

Raphael growled remembering that time.

"It might be easy for us, as there are many places within the New York Sewers and beyond." Donatello said "But Mutopia, there's no other place like Mutopia, and there re many citizens there, it's the only place they know when there is no place in the world for them."

Splinter nodded.

"It pains me to see such a wonderful place that gives sanctuary to mutants like us in such danger because of Diablo being loose." he said "I can only pray that he is found."

He looked across to Mona who had been very quiet and was looking at the gold ring Jake had given her.

"And when he is found, what will happen next..."

**Things are still tense in New York, and the Mutopians are preparing in case the worst should happen. **

**Will things get worse before they get better? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**First Night**

_**Chicago 3.30am**_

The City of Chicago glittered under the night sky, down on the ground, the roads and streets bustled with people as they went around their business.

Though Chicago wasn't quite New York, it still had it's parts that never slept.

* * *

Flying above the rooftops, Diablo scoured the city, his beak curled into a smirk as the wind blew though his feathers.

Below him, running over the rooftops, Samson and Rex leapt over the gaps and looked around as they followed him.

They had been scouting for hours since both the Panther and Doberman agreed they wished to follow Diablo and live the way he chose to live.

Diablo had hoped to find some action so that he could see more of how Samson and Rex would attack their victims.

So far it had been quiet, but he hoped before the sun rose they would find some action, but he was also hoping he wouldn't bump into Tyroth or any of the Chicago Knights.

* * *

It wasn't long before he heard a shout below him and he stopped and hovered looking down at Rex and Samson.

Rex has standing up straight and sniffing the air and Samson was looking at him curiously.

Lowering himself down Diablo landed in front of Rex.

"Has your new nose picked up a scent?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Rex said, "My nose has more senses than my human one did, and what I smell is indeed unpleasant!"

"Like how unpleasant?" asked Samson.

"I cannot identify the scent." Rex replied "But I can tell you it is of one of the worst kind!"

"Where is the scent?" asked Diablo, licking his beak.

Rex sniffed the air more then pointed to the West.

"That way!" he confirmed.

"Then lead us." Diablo requested to which Rex nodded and began to lead the way, Samson following and Diablo jumping off the roof to fly.

"I wonder what my disciple had found?" he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chicago Knights were also in the city, hiding in a dark alleway, if not a few miles away from where Diablo, Samson and Rex were scouting.

Jack was sniffing the air and Percy was hopping up the side of a building.

"You got anything?" Tyroth called from the ground.

"Nothing!" Jack said "I can't smell anything related to Diablo!"

"I thought you had good memory of his scent!" Kate asked.

"I thought I did too!" Jack replied "But nothing! He might had done something to disguise his scent!"

"Damn that Raven!" Tyroth growled to which Sephie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish we could just scout like we usually do!" Sarah said "Then maybe we might have a better chance at finding him!"

"Like that worked the last few nights?" Heather asked "The Rogue's a damn trickster! He always seems to either be good at hiding or be one step ahead of us!"

"Chicago's a big city too!" Sharky added "And even with our Vampire Friend's help, it's hard to search every nook and cranny!"

"Thanks!" Devina said turning to the Shark.

* * *

After she had heard the full story of Diablo from Tyroth, Devina was horrified, as well as shocked at the whole thing.

"I wish I had been there!" she had lamented "If only I'd known, I'd have come back sooner!"

"It's not your fault Devina." Tyroth had comforted "It just happened to be at the wrong time, but I'm so glad you're back! With your powers and knowledge, we have a better chance at finding Diablo, or at least keeping Mutopia safe!"

"On my honour dear Dragon." Devina had promised "I will do my duty in protecting your home, it's the least I can do after you gave me a place to stay after I followed you back from Skyrim."

The Vampiress had indeed honoured her word, and she along with the Knights scoured the city each night to find Diablo, but so far, apart from the clues of the Red-Necks attack, there was no sign of the Mutopian Rogue.

* * *

"So now what boss?" asked Jack.

"We keep looking until the sun comes up." Tyroth said to which the Knights groaned "I know! I know! It's been like this from the moment we get up from the time we go to bed, but apart from scouting for trouble we have to keep searching!"

"We know hun." Sephie said "And we all take this situation seriously!"

"As serious as we can be serious!" Percy added.

Tyroth nodded.

"Thanks." he said "If we seach at night and Hugh keeps his eyes open during the daytime hours, it won't be long before that Raven let's slip! He can't hide forever! And he can't run forever!"

"I still wish I could wring his scrawny neck!" Kate hissed.

"And stuff a mattress with him!" Jack growled.

"No!" Tyroth barked making the Knights jump then he sighed.

"As much as I want that traitor bird's head on a plate, I made a promise to Jake and Mona that we would not kill him! Disable him enough to bring him down, yes, but not kill him! And I'm not breaking that promise! Not for anything! Or anyone!"

Sephie gave Tyroth a weak smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on guys." Devina said "The sun rises in less than 3 hours and we better carry on!"

"Right you are Devina." Tyroth agreed "Move out Knights!"

* * *

Back on the West Side of the city, Diablo and Samson had followed Rex to a run down house.

"Here's where the scent is!" Rex confirmed "And it's worse than when I smelt it before!"

"What is this place?" Samson asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Diablo nodded his head as he realised what it was they were at.

"It's a Drug Den." he sighed "I only know this too well."

Samson and Rex turned to the Raven.

"Drugs were a comfort when I lost my sister." Diablo said "Terrible decision, and a sin of my own, but I wish to not use drugs as a way of escape, but rather this...punishing those who do wrong, and within those walls, are true sinners."

"Creating and selling drugs!" Samson growled.

Rex nodded in agreement.

"Also from what I can smell." he said "There are over ten dealers and druggies in there!"

"Then we are outnumbered!" Samson said.

"Says who?" The Raven smirked to which the Panther and Doberman glanced at him.

"We are mutants." Diablo said "And we are stronger than those pathetic flesh covered insects! And if they are high on drugs, they will not have the same stamina."

He glanced at Samson.

"I believe you as a bouncer my friend, you have taken down those too drunk or too high to think clearly?"

Samson thought for a moment as he remembered his nights at the Strip Club as well as at other clubs where he had to throw out drunk customers who tried to fight back, but where too intoxicated to even comprehend what had happened.

"And you Veteran." Diablo turned to Rex "You have had much training when you were in the army no? And no doubt have faced soldiers in combat, whether with guns or hand to hand?"

"That is true yes." Rex confirmed "And when I had both my hands, I was strong."

"And you are even stronger now." Diablo agreed "So, if we are confident, shall we proceed?"

Samson and Rex looked at each other then at Diablo then nodded in agreement.  
"Very well." they said together, squaring their shoulders, "We are ready."

Diablo licked his beak.

"Then follow my lead." he said as he walked to a side door and peeked through a gap to where he saw several drug dealers and junkies gathered and smoking drugs.

He soon recognised it, as Meth, very much like the one the Purple Dragon's pumped him with back in New York.

"Scumbags..." he hissed, then he turned to Samson and Rex.

"They appear to be very high on Drugs." he said "My plan is, we sneak in, and we make some sounds, making them jumpy, making them think there is something within their little den, and not the hallucinations, then when they least expect it, we take them by surprise! Then the fun begins!"

Rex and Samson nodded understanding.

"We hear you Diablo." they said.

"Great!" Diablo said "Then follow me."

* * *

Placing his taloned hand on the handle of the door, he slowly pushed it, hoping it wouldn't make a sound, nor let the street-lights inside and give them away.

Luckily, the door didn't make a sound and the three mutants were able to sneak in and blend into the shadows.

Using hand signals, Diablo told Samson to go down to the left, and Rex to the right whilst he climbed up onto the broken beams above, still making sure they made no sound.

All the while, the Drug dealers and Junkies had no idea they were inside, nor what they were to be subjected to once all three mutants attacked.

Samson kept his back to the wall, as did Rex as they moved in the darkness, then used their claws to scratch the walls, making some scraping sounds.

The groups of dealers and Junkies looked up yet didn't seem bothered by the sounds as they were all so high.

Diablo watched from the above beams as he saw Rex and Samson walk around and create scary sounds.

At the same time, he lifted his wings to create threatening shadows on the walls.

* * *

Still the Junkies and Dealers didn't seem too bothered, yet a couple started to show some fear at what they were hearing and seeing.

Rex and Samson looked at the Raven with question, yet Diablo put a finger to his beak telling to stay quiet yet still gave them to the okay to keep scratching the walls or make other noises to keep the Junkies and Dealers on their toes.

"Got to wait until the right moment!" Diablo whispered softly "Not long now...not long..."

He opened his wings and flapped them as well as made a soft caw appear from his throat.

Samson and Rex followed his lead by scratching the walls and growling.

* * *

As they continued, they could see the high junkies start to sense that there was something other than their hallucinations and they began to look around, yet couldn't see their torments as they stayed hidden in the shadows.

Diablo yet out a throaty laugh that sounded like a raven's caw and he opened his wings more, creating a terrifying shape above them, and the junkies looked up to see him before they began to fall backwards and crawl away in terror.

"Devil!" some cried as they saw him, and Diablo cawed a little louder, still flapping his wings and Samson and Rex kept scratching the walls as well as growled making the Junkies even more scared.

"You thought you found heaven in drugs?" Diablo demanded, his voice a hoarse throaty caw "No! You've just found your way to Hell!"

He opened his wings more and lowered himself to the group before the junkies and cawed again.

"Such sins have earned you the treatment from the Devil! Feel the terror I bestow upon you!"

The junkies, as high as anything tried to get away, yet their minds were so hazy they didn't even know if what they were seeing was real, nor did they know how to escape.

"Let's have some fun..." Diablo hissed with a smirk, his moonstone eyes flashing with excitement.

* * *

Back with the Knights, Jack's nose as he lead the way picked up the scent of the same Meth that Rex had picked up not long ago.

"Guys!" he held up his hand and turned to his comrades who instantly got their weapons.

"What is it?" Tyroth asked.

"Diablo?" Sephie asked.

Jack shook his head.

"No..." he said to which the group looked disappointed, "But I can smell drugs! I think there's a Drug Den near here!"

"Drugs?" Sharky growled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the street-lights.

"I smell it too!" Devina confirmed "Ewww! Disgusting stuff!"

Tyroth frowned.  
"Let's move people!" he said "And keep your guard up okay?"

The Knights nodded and followed him and Jack closely, all feeling glad they were to get some action before the night was over.

**So Diablo, Samson and Rex have found a Drug's Den and are ready to unleash terror on the Junkies and Dealers within! Yet at the same time, the Chicago Knights are scouting the city and are close by!**

**Will this be a confrontation, or are they too late to see what Diablo and his two followers are about to do?**

**Tune into the next chapter to find out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Drug Den Skirmish**

In the Drugs Den, the Junkies and Dealers huddled together in fear as Samson, Rex and Diablo surrounded them.

Because of how high they were on the drugs, they still had no idea if what they were seeing was real or not, and they were too scared to move.

Diablo smirked as he looked amongst them then saw a box of matches.

"I think I know how to keep you in one place." he smirked, then looked at Samson and Rex before directing his eyes towards some gasoline that was nearby.

"Pour that in a circle around them!" he hissed to which Samson complied and picked up the plastic container and poured it in a large circle around the group of Junkies.

Rex watched Diablo in question then the Raven struck the match and dropped it on the circle of gasoline Samson had made and at once it lit up trapping the Junkies within making them jump back slightly at the light as well as the heat.

Rex looked slightly worried, as did Samson as the fire leapt around the junkies, slightly worried other stuff would catch fire, but it didn't luckily.

Diablo then stepped into the circle and towards the Junkies opening up his wings.

"You gather here to get high on Meth!" he cawed "You dedicate your lives to this hellish drug! You throw away your lives! You commit crimes to get your next high! I cannot imagine the pains of the victims you hurt and stole from! May they be your families! Your friends, or complete strangers!"

The junkies stared up at Diablo too scared as well as too high to comprehend what was going on.

"You will pay for your sins!" Diablo shouted "Each and every one of you!"

He then looked to a hooded man close to him who had a wallet stuffed with dollar bills as well as drugs in his clothes and guessed he was one of the dealers and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before throwing him at Samson and Rex who caught him.

"Strip search him of his dough and drugs!" he ordered to which the Panther and Doberman nodded in compliance then Diablo looked around for others like him.

"We shall target the Dealers, and show these high junkies what we do to those who supply drugs to the innocent!"

Samson and Rex nodded then stripped the Dealer who protested and tried to fight back but Samson held him tightly whilst Rex searched his clothes for money and drugs whilst Diablo picked out similar dealers, and threw them over the circle of fire.

* * *

Before long the Raven had picked out all the dealers and with Samson and Rex's help tied them tightly to chairs after stripping them of their clothes and possessions.

"I believe this is all the Dealers." Diablo said looking at all of them who looked terrified and were shivering with cold, as well as showing signs of bruising and bleeding from the bounds with consisted of wire and ropes, and even the odd handcuffs.

Rex examined the money and drugs on a nearby table and sniffed them to identify what they were.

"We have heroin, Meth, cocaine, and weed!" the Doberman confirmed.

"Thank you Rex." Diablo smirked.

"And there is over 500,000 in cash here!" Samson said "They've been doing a good job in raising funds."

"Very good." Diablo replied "No doubt taken from victims, and stolen." he turned to the Dealers, there were six of them and he was spoiled for choice of what to do with them as they were was so much he could do to punish them and make them fear him.

"What are you planning Diablo?" asked Samson walking up to the Raven.

"Much!" Diablo smirked, "We did many bad things to those Red-Necks, and I did pretty nasty stuff to the Hate Preacher, his wife and brother...driving them into insanity."

* * *

As he said the word insanity, the Raven's eyes widened with an idea.

"Yes..." he said softly "That's it!"

"Sir?" asked Rex.

"The drugs!" Diablo turned to the Doberman "We shall use what they have against them! Give them an extra dose! Then give them hell!"

Samson and Rex's eyes widened in shock.

"Overdose?" they asked.

Diablo nodded.

"Not enough to kill." he said "But enough to drive them insane! So insane there is no going back!" he walked over to the table and picked up a syringe.

"What drug is this?" he asked.

"Meth." Rex confirmed "Judging by the smell."

Diablo looked at the drug and remembered what had happened to him when the Purple Dragon's had drugged him up on the stuff.

"This made me go mad." he said "And it was a rather big dose, and I will give the same treatment to these lowlifes! And those junkies over there," he added looking at the still high and terrified junkies in the circle of fire "Will never dream to touch drugs after the treatment I give!"

Diablo then walked over to the first Dealer and injected him with the syringe, the dealer struggled but couldn't get away before he was injected.

Diablo then withdrew the needle then took another from the table and did the same to the next dealer then the next, and so on.

* * *

Samson and Rex watched in horrified fascination as all the Dealers started to feel the effects of the drug and started to get high.

Diablo then turned to them both.

"Gentlemen?" he asked "Do you wish to join me in the treatment?"

Rex and Samson looked at each other then at Diablo.

Both had been willing to follow Diablo, and were more than happy to give the Red-Necks the treatment they deserved yet felt a little hesitant here with the dealers.

"Why do you hesitate?" Diablo asked "May I remind you that I offered you the chance to punish those who have done wrong?"

"I haven't forgotten." Rex replied.

"Nor I." Samson added.  
"Then why do you hesitate?" Diablo asked as he walked behind one of the dealers and placed his taloned hands on his naked shoulders before digging his sharp talons in and drawing blood.

"These bastards are as such sinners as those who killed you, and they are leading innocents off the path and into darkness, you're doing a favour, punishing them."

Samson and Rex swallowed hard and looked at each other again.

"Like I said." Diablo said "I will not force you, but understand, there are sinners in this world, and if the police won't stop this crap, why not you?" he then smirked "Since no-one now knows you exist, you can do what you wish without consequence!"

He squeezed the dealers shoulders harder making him scream.

"You fucker!" The dealer shouted "Get your stinking claws off me!"

Rex watched the Raven then turned to Samson.

"He does have a point." he said "I have fought for my country and I got nothing in return! And I felt satisfaction after giving those fucking Red-Necks the treatment they deserved!"

Samson closed his eyes as he thought hard for a second then opened them to see Diablo was looking at him with his talons over the dealers head, drawing blood from his forehead.

"They deserve punishment!" Diablo hissed "They are dealing! And they might one day kill an innocent! They deserve to be punished! They deserve it!"

Samson took a breath and he began to remember the day he heard his mother had been raped and murdered, and his father killed for defending his shop as well as when those Red-Necks killed him for protecting Rex.

He turned to the dealers and bared his teeth then walked over and lifted his claws.

Diablo watched him and smirked then turned his attention to the dealer he was torturing, meanwhile Rex when for another, growling and snarling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chicago Knights had made it to the Drug Den, they were about ten feet away yet Tyroth and Devina could hears noises within due to their exquisite hearing.

"What the hell?" Devina asked as she narrowed her eyes listening "Have the bobbies got there already?"

"Bobbies?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"The English call the Police that." Devina confirmed "Learnt it when I visited Britain a few months ago."

"It's not the cops." Tyroth growled "I'd know if it was! And also there are no police cars around if anyone had noticed!"

"He's right!" Jack said "There are no police cars!"

"Then what's going on in there?" asked Heather.  
"Damned if I know!" Kate said "Unless it's a rival gang!"

"There's only one way to find out!" Tyroth said "We get closer!" he stepped forward and urged the others to follow which they did until they made it to the building.

Once they were close, Tyroth turned to the all.

"Okay, we better go in at all angles, Jack! You take Heather and Percy to the East side and find an entrance! Kate, you and Sarah stick together on the South end! Amber! You, Sharky and Devina take the North! Sephie and I will take the West!"

"You got it Boss!" Jack said.

"Confirmed!" the others said before starting to walk off.

"Ten seconds and counting!" Tyroth ordered as the Knights walked in different directions take their positions whilst Sephie started to count down the seconds.

Tyroth sniffed the air and listened hard at the shouts and screams inside.

"I got no idea what's going on in there, but I'm determined to find out!" he growled.

Sephie nodded as she counted down readying her bow and arrows.

* * *

Before long she reached ten and gave the signal to which Tyroth punched the door and broke it down, and he saw the others do the same on the north, south, west and east side.

As they forced entry, all the Knights were in shock to see the Junkies in the ring of fire, yet they were even more alarmed when they saw the dealers tied up and what or rather who was with them!

"It's him!" Jack shouted.

"Diablo!" Heater yelled.

Diablo who had been carving into one of the dealer's chests stood bolt upright in shock as he saw the Knights appear and he cursed loudly.

Samson and Rex were equally surprised.

"What the fuck?" Rex shouted.

"The Dragon and his gang!" Diablo cursed "Stand with me!" he beckoned Samson and Rex to stand with him as the Chicago Knights surrounded them.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Samson asked.

"The ones I spoke of." Diablo confirmed "Those who do so-called good for the humans but hide like cowards!"

"Got you at last Diablo!" Sharky growled "We knew you couldn't evade us forever!"

Tyroth held up his hand to silence the mutant shark and looked at Diablo, even though he was furious, he decided to play it cool.

"Diablo." he said.

Diablo turned to Tyroth and glared.

"You!" he said "How did you find me?"

"Wasn't difficult Raven!" Tyroth growled then he looked at Samson and Rex "And who are these guys?"

"What's it to you?" Diablo asked "I saved them!"

"Saved them?" Jack asked "Fucking spare me!"

Diablo glared.

Samson and Rex were curious yet also worried as they stood close to Diablo.

"Stay close to me." Diablo said to them both "I'll look after you, I promise."

Tyroth looked at the Dealers tortured as well as the Junkies in the circle of fire cowering and terrified.

"By the Gods..." he said "Diablo...what have you done?"

Diablo sneered.

"What I believe they deserved!" he said "And you have a problem why?"

Tyroth growled.

"Don't you realise what you're doing?" he asked "You're going about this the wrong way!"

"Like how?" Diablo hissed "I am only punishing sinners! That is all!"

Tyroth growled.

"Hurting in unnecessary ways more like!" he argued as he stepped closer "That is not the Mutopian Way!"

Diablo glared and opened his wings then grabbed and Rex's arms.

"Hold onto me!" he said quietly to which the panther and Doberman grabbed onto him and the Raven flapped his wings and lifted them into the air.

"NO!" Jack shouted as Diablo flew to the roof and Sharky raced forward before anyone could stop him!

"Sharky!" Everyone shouted in protest, yet the shark ignored them and leapt into the air baring his sharp teeth and as Diablo flew though a gap in the roof he grabbed his leg!

Diablo gave a caw in pain as he felt the mutant shark's teeth sink into his leg yet he kept flying upwards, desperate to escape like he did before.

* * *

Before long Diablo was out of the drug den and above the rooftops where he dropped Samson and Rex onto the next rooftop as he tried to shake Sharky off his leg.

"Run!" he shouted to the two mutants "Save yourselves!"

"No!" Rex shouted as he stood his ground "A soldier never leaves his comrades behind!"

"Ditto!" Samson agreed.

"I can handle this!" Diablo shouted as he produced a syringe he had on himself, and looked down at the mutant shark with a smirk.

Samson and Rex watched as they saw the Raven hold up the syringe, like the ones he used to drug up the dealers and stabbed it into Sharky's neck and injected the drug within, to which the mutant Shark gasped both in pain and shock and started to convulse then let go of his leg.

Diablo let go of the syringe as the shark dropped to the ground then flew to Samson and Rex.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted to which he flew ahead and the Panther and Doberman followed him closely as fast as they could whilst Sharky dropped back into the Drug Den.

**So Diablo's Disciples and the Chicago Knights met again! Yet Diablo, Samson and Rex escaped, and Diablo's done something to Sharky! Will he be okay?**

**So close they were to catching Diablo! Damn!**

**Stay tuned for more drama as well as revelations revealed soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya People! Hope you're enjoying Easter! I have to say I am pleased with myself, being able to update within the space of 24 hours! Don't know if it'll last but we can only hope! **

**Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Chase!**

As Sharky fell through the gap in the roof after Diablo had stabbed him with the syringe, Tyroth ran underneath and caught him before he hit the ground!

"Sharky!" he cried then his eyes widened as he saw the Sharky convulsing and frothing at the mouth "Oh shit!"

"What's happened?" Sephie cried, running over to her mate and she gasped in shock seeing the mutant Shark's condition.

"Holy shit!" Kate cried "what did that Devil do to him?!"

Tyroth glared up at Diablo who was flying off, and he turned to Devina.

"After him!" he ordered to which Devina nodded and smoke covered her body before she turned into her beast form and flew up after the Raven.

"He won't escape!" she growled, her voice much deeper as she flew upwards.

* * *

The Chicago Knights surrounded the convulsing Sharky in worry.

"Sharky?" Tyroth asked "Sharky! Say something!"

Jack meanwhile pulled the syringe out of Sharky's neck and sniffed it.

"He's been injected with a large dose of Meth!" the wolf growled then glared upwards to where Diablo had vanished.

"That damned bastard!" Kate growled.

Sephie looked around at the junkies and Dealers who were still either tied up or trapped in the circle of fire, then she turned to the other Knights.

"Heather! Jack! Kate, Sarah!" she ordered "Go see if you can help Devina! Percy! Call the cops to this location! We need to get Sharky back to Mutopia!"

Heather, Jack and Sarah nodded in agreement and Heather grabbed Jack and Sarah's hands to fly them through the gap in the roof to find Devina.

They soon saw Devina starting to chase after Diablo in the air, and they also saw Samson and Rex starting to flee over the rooftops.

"Sarah, Kate and I will go over the Panther and Doberman!" Jack said "Heather, go and assist Devina!"

The Dragonfly nodded and let go of the Cheetah and Wolf who began to chase after Rex and Samson.

* * *

As Diablo saw the Vampiress, Cheetah, Wolf and Dragonfly chasing them he cursed.

"Samson! Rex!" He shouted "Split up! Lead those other mutants elsewhere! I'll deal with the ugly monster in the sky!"

Samson and Rex also looked behind them and realised they were being chased and nodded at each other and Diablo before running off in different directions.

Jack and Kate chased after Rex whilst Sarah chased Samson and Devina and Heather continued to chase after Diablo.

"Get back here you Traitor!" Heather shouted "You won't get away this time!"

Diablo glared and flapped his wings harder.

"Catch me if you can!" he goaded before flying higher.

* * *

Samson leapt into an alleyway hoping to loose Sarah, yet the mutant Cheetah was fast on her feet and before long she was very close to Samson.

Taking a breath and looking over his shoulder, Samson could see Sarah was almost within touching distance.

"Damn she's fast!" he cursed.

"Stop right there!" Sarah shouted as she tried to grab Samson "Who are you!?"

Samson gritted his teeth and ran faster, then he saw the street ahead and ran towards the road wondering if he could distract Sarah by making her run into traffic.

He made it into the lit up street but to his dismay it was a quiet road, so he ran into another alleyway and got ready to leap up the fire escape to the roof.

He got ready to pounce but before he got his feet off the ground he was tackled to the ground as Sarah leapt on top of him!

"Gotcha!" Sarah shouted triumphantly as they both tumbled onto the ground and she pinned him down with her weight.

"Get off me!" Samson protested as he tried to get up yet Sarah kept her full weight on top of him and she grabbed her phone before calling Tyroth.

* * *

Back at the Drug Den, Tyroth had flown himself, Percy, Amber, Sephie and Sharky outside and onto a nearby roof as the police surrounded the Den.

Sephie watched over the side as she saw Hugh leading the police inside the den to arrest the junkies and dealers, the lights from the cars and vans lighting up the area.

She then turned to the grasshopper, Marine Iguana and her dragon mate who held the sweating shivering shark in his arms.

"Sharky?" Tyroth placed his paw on the the convulsing shark's forehead, he was about to speak again when his phone rang.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"_I got him!_" Sarah shouted "_I caught one of the mutants who was with Diablo! I got him!_"

"_Get off me! Get of me!_" Samson was heard in the background.

"You got him!?" Tyroth cried "Well done Sarah! Where are you?"

"_35 Golden Street!_" Sarah reported "_West side! It's the Panther!_"

"Stay there!" Tyroth said then turned to Percy and Sephie "Go to Sarah's position! Bring the mutant in! Amber and I will take Sharky back to Mutopia!"

"Will do Tyroth!" Percy saluted "Come on Gecko Gal!"

"We're on our way Sarah!" Sephie called "Stay there!"

She and Percy quickly ran to meet Sarah and Tyroth gathered Sharky up whilst Amber climbed on his back.

"Hang in there Jaws Man!" he said "Amber and I'll get you home and to James!" as he took off towards the direction of Mutopia the Dragon cursed Diablo furiously as well as turned to Amber.

"Hold tight sis!" he said to which Amber complied and held on tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samson struggled under Sarah as she kept her weight on him.

"Get off me you Spotted cat!" he cursed "Let me go!"

"No way!" Sarah snapped "Not until we've asked you a few questions!"

"I won't say a word!" Samson growled "I won't tell you anything!"

"Well there's no need to ask how you are what you are!" Sarah said "I already know you drank the well's magical water! The one Diablo stole from us! Turning you into a panther."

"He saved my life!" Samson growled as he dug his claws into the ground trying to push himself up and knock Sarah off yet she still kept her full weight on him.

"Once the others get here, you'll be taken to Mutopia!" Sarah said "And if Diablo wants you back, he'll have to come and get you! That is if he gives a shit about you!"

"I am his follower!" Samson growled "And he told me to run! So that those other mutants wouldn't follow!"

"No doubt Devina and Heather will catch that Raven!" Sarah hissed "And Jack and Kate I'm sure will take down your other friend!"

"Do they know how to fight a soldier?" asked Samson narrowing his eyes "Rex is used to fighting dirty as well as with honour!"

The word soldier rang a bell in Sarah's head.

"What?" she asked.

She then remembered on the news when it was mentioned about a bouncer and homeless war veteran going missing, and recently the updates had said there was still no sign of them.

"No..." she thought as she began to piece the puzzle together.

* * *

Samson watched Sarah as she looked thoughtful and he took a deep breath wondering if he had caught her off guard.

He placed his paws on the floor then with all his might he pushed the ground away and Sarah was flung off his back and onto the ground.

"Yes!" Samson cried triumphantly and he leapt to his feet.

Sarah was alarmed, but she moved quickly and turned around to see Samson leap up a fire escape to the roof.

"No!" she shouted then leapt up after him, praying she would catch up with him again before he got ahead.

Yet as she reached the roof, joy filled her being as Percy and Sephie appeared on the same roof and Samson froze as he found himself surrounded.

Sephie had an arrow drawn and was pointing it at Samson.

"Make one wrong move and I'll shoot!" Sephie barked.

Samson growled and looked around as Sarah held up her tonfas and Percy held up his fists.

"There's one of you and three of us mate!" Percy said "Don't even try it!"

"You can't run!" Sarah said "As you realised I can run a lot faster than you!"

"And my arrows will stop you if Sarah doesn't!" Sephie said "So I suggest you surrender!"

Samson glared and bared his teeth.

"I am used to fighting!" he said "I used to take down more than three! Surrounded by racist bastards and thugs! I'll take all three of you down!"

"We don't want to fight you Panther!" Sephie said "We make a genuine offer! If you come quietly with us, we won't hurt you!"

"You plan to take me prisoner hmm?" Samson asked "I know about you lot! Diablo told me!"

Percy glared hard.

"Told you about us huh?" he asked.

Samson nodded.

"He told me you hide under the city! In this place called Mutopia? And that you play superhero and do good for the humans, even though they've never done a thing to help you in return?"

Sephie gritted her teeth.

"Bet he left out the bit that he betrayed us didn't he?" she asked "That Raven isn't all he seems!"

"Says you?" Samson asked "He has opened me and Rex's eyes a little! As Mutants we can do what we please! And go where we want, and world doesn't have to know about us! We can hurt those who have done wrong, do stuff the police will not! Because of their stupid rules and guidelines!"

* * *

Sarah looked at Sephie and Percy as they listened to Samson with shock.

"My parents didn't get the justice they deserved! I've been through hell in my human life! Targeted my racists and white supremacists!" Samson growled "Two nights ago, I was murdered by Red-Necks! Along with my friend who did nothing but serve his country and got nothing in return! Except a life on the streets!"

As the words poured from Samson's mouth, the Gecko, Cheetah and Grasshopper listened in shock as the pieces fitted more and more in their minds, remembering the Bouncer and War Veteran who had gone missing around the same time the tortured Red-Necks had been found.

"Guys..." Percy said "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sarah and Sephie nodded.

"Milo T'Challa?" Sarah asked "Are you the Bouncer from the Strip Club?"

Samson just glared.

"And what is it to you?" he asked "What makes you so interested?"

"Listen!" Percy said "We understand Diablo saved your life with the water from the well! We too have drunk from it and it helped us! But you got to understand! Diablo's way of life isn't the right way! He's a psycho! He tortured that Hate Preacher!"

"And he deserved it!" Samson hissed "And those Red-Necks! As well as those Druggies! They all deserved to be punished!"

"Yes, we understand!" Sephie said, despite thinking they had gotten through to Samson, she didn't lower her bow and arrow just in case "But was it really the right thing to do? Like those Red-Necks? And those Junkies? They're in police custody now!"

"And no doubt will get long sentences!" Sarah added.

Samson just continued to sneer, his anger was boiling over, and he wanted to get away so he could find Diablo and Rex.

"You choose to just hide away, then come out and play superhero?" he asked "Then let the police clean up the mess after you've had your fun? And more than likely give criminals a slap on the wrist with prison sentences that would likely be suspended or shortened if they were good children? I don't think so!"

"Hey wait!" Percy started but Samson shook his head.

"Diablo gave me a second chance in life! Me and Rex! And I believe I can use this new life to do what I wish, and make those who have wronged me feel the pain I have felt my whole life! I will show them real fear and suffering! True punishment to fit the crime!"

"Fucking hell..." Sarah said "Diablo has reeled him in!"

"Enough talk!" Sephie snapped "Listen here Panther! You can either come quietly, and we'll talk, or we'll drag you down ourselves!"

Samson narrowed his eyes and clenched his paws.

"So be it..." he growled.

**So Diablo had drugged Sharky, the mutant whose purpose after becoming a mutant was to never let drugs touch him again, on Crystal Meth! Brutal!**

**Now Devina and Heather are chasing Diablo, Jack and Kate are chasing Rex and Sarah was on Samson's heels! But she's caught him and how Samson has found himself surrounded!**

**How will all this go? Well stay tuned to find out! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya readers!**

**First of all I want to apologize for the delay in uploading. I got so much going on at the moment as I'm moving house on Friday and my days have been spent decorating and cleaning my flat ready for letting which is taking a lot time, as well as making sure my new house is ready to move into, it's such a crazy time.**

**I also took part in an aerial arts competition, and as much as I enjoyed myself, my aerial silks routine went wrong due to a malfunction as the fabrics got twisted, but my aerial hoop routine was a lot better and I performed the best I could! **

**Anyway, that's enough about me, hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**What did He do?**

Back in Mutopia, James was standing at his table of tools in his medical room making sure they were clean and in order. He wondered if any of the group on patrol were okay as they had been gone a while after following a tip off from Hugh.

He practically jumped out of his skin when Tyroth appeared carrying a convulsing and sweating Sharky in his arms.

"Holy shit Tyroth!" The Chimpanzee cried as he almost knocked his table.

"Sorry James!" Tyroth said "But you got to help Sharky! He was stabbed with a syringe filled with Crystal meth!"

"Meth!?" James cried "Holy cow! He pointed to a bed to the right and Tyroth instantly lay him down.

"It's okay Sharky!" Tyroth soothed "You're gonna be okay! I promise!"

"Who did this to him?!" James demanded as he held up a vial of water from the well "Those drug dealers?"

Tyroth glared.

"It wasn't a drug dealer or gangster." He said "It was Him!"

"Him?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"The traitor!" Tyroth growled "Diablo!"

"DIABLO?!" James cried as he knelt next to Sharky who was still frothing at the mouth and convulsing, "You found him?"

"He was in the Drug den we found." Tyroth said "he was torturing the dealers, like that Hate Preacher and the Red necks from the other night! And he wasn't alone!"

"Wasn't alone?" James asked as he poured the contents of the water from the well into Sharky's mouth and in a few moments, Sharky ceased fitting and he relaxed back on the bed.

Tyroth looked at the shark hopefully and James held up a small torch and soon it into Sharky's eye.

"Sharky?" James asked in a calm voice "Are you okay? Can you hear us?"

Sharky took a few deep breaths and blinked.

"Sharky?" Tyroth asked.

"H...H...Hey boss..." Sharky gasped "What...what happened to me?"

"Oh thank goodness." Tyroth gasped "You were injected in the neck with a syringe filled with Crystal Meth."

"METH!"

The shark sat up in shock.

"That bastard! That Traitor! What did he do to me!?"

"Sharky, calm down!" James stepped in to restrain the shark just in case.

"He made me taste drugs again!" the shark wailed "He made me taste that cursed poison! I swore I'd never touch them again! I swore I would never be that fucking drug addict I was before I became this!"

"Sharky calm down friend!" Tyroth said "This wasn't your fault! Diablo forced that drug into you! This wasn't your doing!"

Sharky put his head in his hands.

"That traitor!" he said "That bastard! That Devil! He poisoned me! He made me touch drugs again! I swore I never would! Never again! Never! Never! Never!"

James knelt before Sharky and cupped his cheeks.

"Listen mate." He said "It's okay, you're safe now, the water cleansed your body, you're pure inside, you're not poisoned; now I need you to calm down okay, I'll take care of you."

Sharky hiccupped as he nodded through sobbing and rested back on the bed.

"I'll look after him Tyroth." He said.

"Thanks." Tyroth replied "I'll be back to check on progress."

James nodded and turned to Sharky as the Dragon left the medical room and met up with Amber who was waiting outside.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's traumatised, but he'll be okay." Tyroth replied "Damn that Raven!"

Amber nodded with a glare.

"Come on, we better go back and find the others!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Samson stood facing Sephie, Percy and Sarah as they continued to step closer to him.

"This is your last chance Panther!" Sephie warned "I can disable you with one arrow and drag you back! Or you can come quietly, choose carefully!"

"And quickly too!" Percy cut in "We ain't got all day!"

Samson glared and bared his teeth.

"I won't go down without a fight!" he growled "Give it your best bitches!"

"GET HIM!" Sephie shouted and released an arrow but Samson ducked and rolled forward as Percy and Sarah leapt towards him and they almost collided with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile the arrow whizzed through the air and hit a metal vent to which Samson saw the electricity get set off and his eyes widened in shock.

"What was that?!" he asked himself but he stood up as Sephie, Percy and Sarah turned to him again and got ready to pounce on him again.

But as Sephie was about to fire another arrow, a large black shape appeared making Samson cry out in shock but he also smirked as he realised who it was.

Sephie, Sarah and Percy cried out in shock and were knocked backwards.

Lightening then struck the sky and rain began to fall as the black figure flew upwards and Diablo revealed himself.

"Traitor!" Sephie shouted.

"What's he doing here!?" Sarah asked "I thought Devina and Heather were chasing him!"

At the mention of the Vampiress and Dragonfly, Diablo just smirked.

Percy glared.

"What did you do to them?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Diablo said in a mocking voice.

Sarah took out her cell phone and tried to call Devina and Heather.

"Devina? Heather? Come in!"

Sephie and Percy looked at her hopefully but turned pale when they heard nothing.

"Devina? Heather?" Sarah asked again "Do you copy?"

"Damn!" Percy cursed then glared at Diablo.

"You!"

"What did you do?" Sephie demanded.

Diablo just smirked.

"Nothing much!" he said "Just made sure they didn't follow me, so I could help my Disciple."

"Disciple?" Sarah asked.

"My friend and follower." Diablo said "I saved his life, and his friends and they follow me now."

"Indeed friend." Samson agreed looking at Diablo "You have shown I can trust you to come to my aid."

Diablo nodded with a genuine smile at Samson.

"And we must find Rex!" Samson said.

"Go find him." Diablo said "I'll deal with the cat, lizard and insect."

"What?" Samson asked.

"Just go!" Diablo hissed "I'll keep them busy!"

"You're coming with us!" Sephie growled "Both of you!"

She gritted her teeth and readied another arrow to shoot at the Raven but he moved quickly then flew towards the group again making them duck to avoid him.

* * *

Samson watched as Diablo flew all around them, then the Raven looked up at him.

"Run!" He mouthed.

Samson was hesitant but he saw that Diablo was causing a distraction so he could flee, so he agreed and quickly turned to run away so he could look for Rex.

"Don't let him get away!" Sephie shouted as she saw Samson about to leap off the building and Sarah quickly started to race after the Panther.

But she didn't get far when she felt some sharp talons on her shoulders and she felt herself get lifted off the ground!

She kicked her legs as she was lifted high above the buildings and she looked up to see Diablo smirking down at her.

"Gotcha kitty cat!" he laughed and cawed in triumph as he flew higher.

"SARAH!" Percy and Sephie cried in shock as they saw Diablo carry the cheethah high into the air as Samson fled the scene.

"Put me down, you fucking bastard!" Sarah shouted "You traitor!"

But Diablo just cawed with laughter.

"Enjoy the flight kitty cat!" he cackled and flew higher "Try and escape and you'll go splat!"

Sephie and Percy watched helplessly as Diablo flew all over the place with Sarah in his talons.

"Do something!" Percy shouted at Sephie

"Like what?!" Sephie asked.

"Shot the bird down!" Percy shouted "Shoot him!"

"I can't!" Sephie replied in frustration and fear "I might hit Sarah! I might have one of the best aims in shooting arrows, but I won't risk hitting our friend!"

Sarah swung about and tried to get out of Diablo's grip yet it was proving hard as each time she moved his sharp talons dug into her.

"Let me go!" she shouted "Let me go you traitor!"

Yet Diablo just kept flying around.

"What did you do to Devina and Heather?" She shouted "Where are they!?"

"Somewhere where they can't follow me! Or come and help you!" Diablo sneered "Stupid girls chased me for miles! Wouldn't leave me be! And that freakish friend of yours! What she is I'll never know! But she was annoying with those bats!"

"You betrayed us!" Sarah shouted "You had no need to! Why did you do it!?"

"I told you my reasons!" Diablo shouted back as he looked down at Sarah "I choose my reasons to leave Mutopia! Yet you and your stubborn pals wouldn't let me! This is my body and I'll choose what to do with it! And others will follow me!"

"You damn fool!" Sarah screamed "I promise you Diablo! No matter what you do! No matter where you go! We Mutopians will find you! You'll never be able to hide from us! No matter how far you run! We will find you!"

Diablo smirked again.

"I understand I'm the hunted! But will you ever catch me? Well, I'll let you try!" he flew around some more then looked down to see Sephie and Percy following him.

"I make my own rules! I will punish those who wrong others! I will make the humans fear me and my disciples! I will show the world how much stronger mutants are! You and the Mutopians are fools hiding below when you could do so much more!"

"You're the fool Diablo!" Sarah shouted "You're mad! You're insane! You'll never win!"

"Try me!" Diablo sneered then he loosened his talons and Sarah's heart leapt to her throat.

"Have a nice trip!" Diablo cawed then laughed as he let go of Sarah and she screamed as she began to plummet to the ground far below!

From the rooftops below Sephie and Percy who had been chasing Diablo and Sarah saw the Raven let go of Sarah and they both cried out in horror.

"No! Sarah!" Sephie cried.

Percy gritted his teeth and bent his knees.

"Hold on Sarah!" he shouted "I'm coming!" he then launched himself into the air right below Sarah and held out his arms.

"I got you!"

Sarah screamed as she failed her arms and she saw Percy below her and he caught her as they met in med air.

"Gotcha!" the grasshopper cried in triumph.

"Percy!" Sarah wrapped her arms around him as he dropped to the ground and he gently let her go and she touched the ground with wobbly legs.

"Sarah!" Sephie walked over "Are you okay hun?"

Sarah nodded silently and hugged Percy again in gratitude.

Sephie stroked Sarah's back then glared up at Diablo as he looked back then started to fly away.

"You fucking bastard!" Sephie shouted after him "You can run, but you can't hide! We'll find you! And your Disciples! And we'll bring you all into Mutopian custody! I swear on my life!"

She turned to the shaken Sarah and Percy.

"We got to find Devina and Heather!" she said "And check in with Kate and Jack!"

"Can you track their cells?" asked Percy.

"Luckily yes!" Sephie said as she hit the tracker button on her cell phone "I do hope they're alright! What did Diablo do to them?"

**So Sharky's okay! Thank Goodness! Yet Diablo and Samson have escaped again! **

**What has become of Devina and Heather? What did Diablo do to them? Well find out in due course! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya Friends!**

**Again I am sorry for the late upload, but things have calmed down as I've now moved into my new house which is amazing! I'm settling in nicely and I've got plans to decorate my bedroom and do up my new garden ready for the summer! **

**Hopefully now I'm more settled I may be able to update more often, that is if the block don't hit me! lol! **

**Anyway, happy reading! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Following you!**

Earlier that evening, Diablo was flying as fast as he could from Devina and Heather.

"You'll tire out eventually Raven!" Heather shouted "Give up whilst you still can!"

"Never!" Diablo shouted back as he flew a little higher to avoid Devina who took a swipe at him as she got closer.

"What the devil are you?" he cried as he cawed in shock as Devina swiped at him again.

Devina just growled and continued to keep chasing him.

"Tyroth told me about you!" she said "He told me of your crimes to Mutopia! And your betrayal! You will be taken back for trial and prosecution!"

Diablo sneered.

"That damn Dragon!" he hissed "You'll never take me alive!" he flew higher as he spoke avoiding yet another swipe from Devina.

"Catch me if you can!"

Heather glared and flew faster then cursed as she saw Diablo do a leap over her and Devina's heads then dive into a dark alleyway!

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Devina shouted "I got your scent!"

* * *

As Diablo dived into the alleyway, he felt worried as he had seen what Devina could do, and even though he still had no idea what she was, he could tell she was a powerful creature and if she could smell him, like she claimed, he wouldn't be able to escape.

If only there was a way he could head them off or at least find a place where he could hide and they couldn't track him.

He cawed as he saw Heather and Devina appear again as they followed him down into the alleyway and he continued to fly on.

He soon saw a light ahead that looked like a fire and he saw in the lights four homeless men gathered around trying to keep warm.

Turning his head back to smirk at the Dragonfly and Vampiress, he flew faster and cawed loudly to which the homeless men looked up in shock and they looked over to see Diablo flying towards them!

"What the hell!?" one of the men cried out.

"MONSTER?" shouted another.

"It's a demon!" the third shouted.

"DUCK!" the fourth shouted as Diablo flew over their heads, his taloned foot hitting the firey bin making it topple over and sent up flames making the Homeless Men quickly scramble away to avoid the hot coals and ashes and Devina and Heather stop for a second to avoid getting burnt.

"Damnnit!" Heather cursed as she pulled Devina upwards before the homeless men could recover and spot them.

* * *

At the same time, Diablo flew to the end of the alleyway which lead to a busy road!

As he flew out a large truck appeared and he almost got splattered on the windscreen! Cawing in shock, Diablo flew upwards but the truck swerved as it's shocked driver tried to avoid him and it crashed into a van travelling in the opposite direction!

As well as that, some cars also tried to avoid the crash and ended up getting rear ended and soon there was a tangle of vehicles as well as shocked passers by wondering what had happened.

Diablo meanwhile flew to the other side of the road before anyone else saw him and quickly hid in the darkness, the shouts of people as well as the honking of car horns ringing in his ears. As he tried to get his breath back, he wondered if he could find Samson and Rex and also whether because of the commotion he had caused whether Heather and Devina would continue to try and find him.

He wasn't wrong about the latter as Devina and Heather had flown upwards to avoid being spotted by the homeless men and were observing the accident Diablo had caused.

"Damn that Raven!" Devina growled as she looked down at the commotion.

"I hope no-one's hurt." Heather said "Hugh's going to have this on his report tonight!"

"Without a doubt!" Devina agreed "I don't see any serious casualties, but there are some shocked people, as well as angry ones."

Heather agreed.

"Come on." she said "We have to find Diablo before he does anything else, I wonder how the others are doing with the Panther and Doberman?"

"Guess we'll find out as soon as he catch that tratior!" Devina replied as she flew on ahead, "I can smell that creature a mile off!"

Heather followed Devina as the Vampiress lead them to the other side where Diablo had flown to and they looked around.

"I can smell him!" Devina said "He's close!"

* * *

Heather looked around then she saw a shape run around the corner!

"There!" she shouted then ran after the shape then saw it run through a door! Devina quickly followed close behind.

"Diablo!" Heather shouted as she saw the door "It's no good hiding in there! You've just gotten yourself cornered!"

She instantly ran inside, Devina following close behind, yet as she did, she felt something cold and soft bump against her in the darkness making her feel repulsed and wonder what it was.

"The hell?" she looked around then saw the open door behind her where the street lamps let some light within, then saw the same shape appear in the doorway showing it to be Diablo.

"Hey!" she shouted turning to go after him, but before she and Devina could move, Diabo smirked then stepped outside before slamming the door and plunging the room into darkness!

Heather screamed and Devina roared in shock then they heard Diablo's cawing laughter then heard him fly away.

"You fucking dick!" Heather shouted "You cowardly turkey!" she then yelped as she felt the same soft cold object bump into her again.

"Where are we?" she demanded "Where's the fucking light?"

"Hang on!" Devina then created a ball of light in her hand and soon the Dragonfly and Vampiress realised where they were, and it wasn't pretty!

* * *

"An abattoir!" Heather screamed as she saw several carcasses of pigs and cows hanging from hooks in the ceiling, some gutted and bloody and some not yet cut open and she felt sick.

"We're in a bloody slaughter house!" Heather shouted "We gotta get out of here!"

"Heather calm down!" Devina tried to soothe yet Heather could feel herself starting to have a panic attack.

"Get me out of here!" she screamed "Get me out of this dead house!"

Devina grabbed Heather's shoulders and again tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Heather!" she said "Pull yourself together! You're not making this easier for us!"

"Shut up!" Heather shouted "You should be right at home here..."

She then recoiled as Devina's hand collided with her cheek and she felt herself get snapped back to reality.

"Sorry!" Devina said making the Dragonfly look at her "But you need to calm down! We're not going to achieve anything if you panic! We'll get out! There's got to be another way out of this place!"

Heather stared at Devina, yet she nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Devina said "There's got to be a way out of here! Or I'll make it so we get out!" she held up her ball of light and looked towards the door were Diablo had run out of before locking them in.

It was a large metal door, and Devina glared.

"I'll try and get us out this way!" she said "You try and find another way out!"

Heather nodded and grimacing at walking through the corpses of pigs and cows she tried to find another way out.

If they were in an abattoir, they had to be in some sort of Butcher's Shop and if that was the case, maybe there was a door leading to the shop itself.

* * *

Whilst Heather searched for a door leading to the shop, Devina tried to analyse the door, wondering if she could break it down or pick at the lock.

She picked up her cell and wondered if she could track the others or send out a distress signal.

"How you doing back there Heather?" she called.

"I don't know!" Heather called back as she tried to get past the many bodies of pigs and cows to look for another door "There's got to be another way out of here! I can't stand being in this dead place!"

Devina growled and kept analysing the door, cursing Diablo over and over. She wasn't sure how long she was studying it but she soon felt her cell buzz and she saw the beacons of Sephie, Sarah and Percy were nearby.

"Devina? Heather?!" she soon heard, thanks to her acute Vampire hearing, that Sephie was outside.

"Oh thank goodness!" she thought "Sephie!" she shouted "We're in here! We're in here!"

Heather also heard Devina shouting out Sephie's name and relief washed over here.

"We're in here!" she shouted "Can you hear us?!"

Devina shouted again and pressed her ear close to the door wondering if Sephie could hear her back.

* * *

Then before long she heard a door open on the other side of the room then Percy's voice call through.

"Anyone home?"

"PERCY!" the Vampiress heard Heather shriek "Oh man! Am I glad to see you!"

Devina turned away from the door and fought her way through the carcasses to find the Grasshopper who was standing in a doorway looking disgusted.

"Jeez Marie!" he said "How did you two end up in here?"

He soon felt the breath get knocked out of him as Heather hugged him tightly.

"Whoa!" Percy hugged Heather back "That's twice I've been hugged by girls!" he chuckled to himself.

Leading both Heather and Devina through the door he lead them through into a butcher's shop where Sephie and Sarah were waiting.

"What happened to you?" Sephie asked "How did you both end up in here?"

"Diablo! That's who!" Heather snarled.

"We chased him here, he caused an accident on the road back there!" Devina added pointing to where the accident had occurred "And then he lead us in here and locked us in!"

"Damn that Raven!" Sephie growled "He lead you in here so you couldn't follow him!"

"Exactly!" Heather said "And into a slaughter house!"

"How did you lot fair?" Devina asked.

* * *

Percy glowered and Sarah swallowed before Sephie explained what had happened to which both devina and Heather gasped when they heard how Diablo had grabbed Sarah then dropped her from a height.

"He did that!?" Devina asked "He could have killed Sarah!"

"If I hadn't caught her!" Percy said "But I did luckily!"

Sarah nodded.

"I wonder how Jack and Kate are doing?" Heather asked.

"I got no idea!" Sephie said "They were chasing the other mutant! The Doberman!"

"That's the other thing!" Percy said "Remember the Bouncer and the Homeless soldier who went missing the other night?"

Heather and Devina nodded.

"You don't suppose?" Heather asked.

"Those two other mutants are them?" Devina asked.

* * *

Sephie was about to reply when her cell rang and she saw it was Tyroth and she quickly snatched it up.

"Hun?"

"_Hey babe!_" Tyroth said "_Amber and I got Sharky to James, he's been given the Water and his convulsions have stopped, yet he's really traumatised._"

"Poor Sharky!" Sephie said.

"_Yeah._" Tyroth agreed "_That damned Raven! I'll kill him! How are you lot doing._"

"We chased the Panther, and we almost caught him!"

"_Almost?_" they heard Tyroth say "_You mean he got away?_"

"Yeah, Diablo arrived and fought us letting him escape!" Sephie said "Myself, Sarah, Percy, Heather and Devina are gathered here, but no word from Kate and Jack who were chasing the Doberman."

"_Dammit!_" Tyroth cursed "_Listen Hun, check in on Kate and Jack, see where they're at and let me know your location! Amber and I are on the way!_"

"Okay hun!" Sephie said before hanging up and turning to the others "Come on, lets look for Kate and Jack!"

The others agreed and got ready to move out.

**So Diablo had lead Devina and Heather into a Slaughter House! Not pleasant! But at least they were found by their allies before the humans did. **

**Diablo is certainly a trickster! Damn that Raven! Seems to be a recurring phrase for Diablo now! lol!**

**Check back soon for more! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Realisation**

An hour later, everyone had gathered on a rooftop in Chicago overlooking Lake Michigan.

After Sephie and the others had located Kate and Jack they had found both the Wolf and Viper looked angered and frustrated.

It had turned out they had chased Rex through the city, Jack had been able to trace the Doberman with his sense of smell, but the Doberman had been one step ahead of them both leading them into many places they couldn't follow, whether it was towards the pubic, or grabbing the attention of nearby humans who were either in houses or outside.

Before long, Rex had lead them to a yard where he managed to trick them into cornering him and as the two Chicago Knights were feeling triumphant that they caught him, they saw him smirk then look up to see Diablo appear over their heads cawing and slashing his talons distracting them both then he had flown towards Rex who leap up and grabbed his talons before flying away with him.

"Damn you!" Kate had screamed trying to catch them with her whip, yet Diablo had flown higher out of her reach leaving the Wolf and Viper dumbstruck that the Raven had turned up conveniently to save Rex.

* * *

"I don't like this boss!" Jack said "That Raven is too clever even for my liking! He seemed to be able to turn up and save his comrades, almost like he knew exactly where they were!"

Tyroth shook his head.

"I got no idea how or why he managed to do that!" he said "But you're right, this Raven is indeed tricky! Gives a whole knew meaning to a trickster!"

"He managed to trap Devina and Heather so they wouldn't follow him, then he turned up to me, Sephie and Sarah's location when we had the panther cornered." Percy clarified.

"And then he turned up to save the Doberman!" Devina ended.

Tyroth sighed.

"I don't have the answers to Diablo's tricks," he said "But if he's this tricky, we need to be careful!"

"There's something else you should know hun." Sephie said.

"What's that?" Tyroth asked dreading the answer.

"The Doberman and Panther." Percy said "After we cornered the Panther, he spoke about how the Red Necks that were found attacked the other night deserved the treatment they got! And how before that, he and his friend were murdered by them!"

Tyroth's eyes widened.

"Those Red Necks were the ones who were recently at the _**Pussy Parlour**_! Milo T'Challa worked there as a Bouncer before he went missing!" Sarah said.

"And the Doberman!" Sephie said "The Panther mentioned during the confrontation that he was a solider!"

"Marcus Flint!" Tyroth said "He was a homeless War Veteran!"

"Yes!" Sarah squeaked "Milo T'Challa and Marcus Flint! They went missing two nights ago! The Red-Necks that were found attacked, The Panther said that he and his friend were murdered by them! They bear the same scars like those found on the Hate Preacher! And he was attacked by Diablo!"

"It all fits!" Percy cried hopping slightly in excitement.

"Of course!" Tyroth said clicking his fingers "Diablo must have found them after the Red Necks attacked them! And he gave them the water! Thus mutating them! He's gathering re-enforcements!"

"Fuck me!" Kate said.

"This is serious!" Amber said "If he uses the water and mutates others! What will he do?"

"I don't know sis." Tyroth said "But we need to be fully on our guard! And keep our eyes peeled!"

"What if he gathers enough followers and attacks Mutopia?" Sarah asked in a worried voice.  
"He wouldn't fucking dare!" Kate spat.

"There's more of us in Mutopia that he could take on!" Jack said "Think about it! You think he could take on all of us? Not just us as the Chicago Knights! And Tyroth, man, he'd be an idiot to try! Even the whole Foot Clan couldn't take on Big T!"

"That's true that!" Devina said.

"But we still run the risk of being exposed!" Tyroth said "If Diablo mutates more people, it may be more difficult to hide if he doesn't have a lair, like we do in Mutopia or the Turtles and Mona have the sewers in New York!"

"So where do we go from here?" Jack asked.

"Again I don't know." Tyroth said then he saw a light appear on the horizon "And right now, we shouldn't linger, the sun will rise soon!"

The others also looked and sighed.

"Damn!" Devina cursed, knowing how the sun and heat affected her.

"Come on people." Tyroth said "Let us return home, and Jack?" he looked at the wolf who saluted.

"Use your nose to make sure no-one's following us!"

"Aye aye boss!" the wolf replied lifting his nose to sniff the air as the Mutopians made their way down the building to head back to Mutopia.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diablo, Samson and Rex had retreated back to the abandoned Church to hide as they too along with the Chicago Knights had seen the dawn was breaking and they had to lay low until the sun set again.

Now the three mutants were reeling from what had happened, Samson and Rex were sharing a bag of chips whilst Diablo was looking out of a broken window at the street below as the city began to come alive for the daytime hours.

"Diablo?" the Raven turned to see Samson.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks." the Panther said "For what you did."

"Yeah." Rex agreed "Thank you for helping us, like you promised."

Diablo turned to face them.

"I kept a promise." he said "I said I would never leave you behind, you are my disciples, and I care for you."

"Who were those mutants who cornered me, and chased us?" Samson asked.

"They were the Mutopians I spoke of." Diablo said "They are the ones hunting me, because I would not follow their rules."

"Hunting?" Rex asked.

Diablo nodded.

"I believe I explained to you that they were following me, trying to recapture me because I fled, in their eyes, I betrayed them, I am a traitor to their home."

Rex bit his lip and looked at Samson.

"And now, because we are with you, we are hunted too?" he asked.

Diablo looked at the Doberman with a slight flash in his eye.

"Yes." he said "But, if you would rather not be hunted and join them, you are welcome to, as I will not restrict you, nor will I hold it against you, yet you did promise you would follow me."

Rex looked awkward and Samson flashed him a worried look.

"Forgive me Raven." the Doberman said "Like a loyal solider, I do not desert those I am dedicated to serve, I swore I would follow you, and I will follow till the end!"

* * *

Diablo gave him a small smile.

"Thank you sir." he said then he looked to Samson.

"They cornered you." he said "I trust they tried to get you to go with them."

"Yes, they did." Samson said then explained what had happened when he was confronted by Sephie, Sarah and Percy.

"He said you betrayed them." Samson ended.

"In their eyes I did." Diablo replied "I betrayed them by choosing to follow my own path, and I stand by what I believe in!"

Samson nodded.

"And I believe what I believe in." Samson said "I felt pleasure in seeing those drug dealers suffer, very much like those Red-Necks that attempted to murder me and Marcus, and I long to make others who have sinned, suffer badly."

"And we will get that chance again." Diablo smirked "Yet not now since the sun has arisen."

So saying he looked out of the broken window where then sun was starting to peek out over the rooftops.

"We must rest and remain hidden for now." he said "And all the activities no doubt have worn you out."

Rex and Samson agreed, for they were tired from all that had happened.

"Those Mutopians will not venture out at this time." Diablo said "Once the sun sets we will set out again, to find more sinners to punish."

Samson and Rex nodded in agreement and walked over to a place in a corner where some old sleeping bags lay and curled up to get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Yet as the Panther and Doberman settled down, Diablo flew up onto a beam and looked out of the broken rooftop at the city.

"The city is filled with sinners." he whispered under his breath "Filled with criminals, some of the worst kind, as well as unheard victims, as I once was..." he sighed as he bitterly thought of how much he had suffered in his human life, yet he pushed it down, he knew he was no longer Callum Freeman, he was Diablo the Raven and he had a new purpose to serve.

"I wonder if there is anyone else out there to join my cause? Follow me in this life?" he wondered "The more I have behind me, the better." he smirked then looked down at Rex and Samson who were laying on the sleeping bags and fast asleep.

"I will rest for now." he said "But when darkness falls, hopefully the trio will grow." he smirked again and rested against the wall on the beam.

"Tyroth has a team, and soon I shall too..." his smirk grew wider and his moonstone eyes flashed in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, as the sun rose higher above the buildings, Sophie soon arrived at her home.

Taking a few deep breaths, she typed in her code, then walked through the door of her apartment once again after completing a shift at the Pussy Parlour and hiding her tips in her back pocket.

She had done a bit better that evening with her tips, yet it hadn't been the happiest of nights, especially after she had been made aware that Milo was gone.

She couldn't understand how the strong, fearless and no nonsense Bouncer had gone missing, he had been able to take on large groups of idiots in the Strip Club and almost no-one messed with him.

It had broken her heart yet she had to carry on for the evening as she had a job to do, as well as rent to pay, but it seemed that everyone else at the club were aware of Milo's disappearance and it had shocked them all, yet like her, they all had to push their feelings down and carry on with their jobs.

Sophie had felt relieved that her shift was over then she could let out her tears, but she knew once she arrived home, that she would have to keep up appearances for her mother and keep her smile on her face for her sake.

Walking inside, Sophie hung up her coat, it was very quiet in the apartment and she wondered if her mother was asleep.

* * *

Walking towards the living area, she saw her mother's feet on a footstool.

Forcing a smile and wiping her eyes, she walked into the living room.

"Mum?" she called softly "Mum?"

There was no answer, so she must be asleep.

"Mum? I'm home!"

Yet when she arrived what she found shook her to the core!

Her mother was laying back against the chair, yet she was pale and her eyes were open and staring ahead.

"Mum?!" Sophie felt her heart leap to her throat as she walked closer "Mummy?" she dropped to her mother's side and shook her "Mum? Mum!?" but it was hopeless as her mother's head lolled heavily from side to side.

"Shit!" Sophie cursed "No! Please! Not now! The doctor's said you had longer! You can't leave me! Not now! Fuck! No! Please not now!"

She then started to slap her mother's face as if trying to wake her up from a much deep sleep yet it was in vain as her mother did not rouse.

Sophie shook and slapped her mother several times until before long it sunk in that her mother was never going to wake up and that her illness had succumbed her.

Bursting into hysterical sobs, Sophie lowered herself to her mother's lap and began to cry hard, harder than she had ever sobbed.

All the pain she had felt within had finally exploded like a nuclear bomb, first Milo, now her mother, they were gone from her life and she wasn't sure how much she could take, it wasn't fair! It was just not fair!

Laying her head in her mother's lap, she was unaware that a pair of leering eyes were watching her...

**So it turned out that Rex had also escaped Kate and Jack, and the Chicago Knights are lost at what to do.**

**And poor Sophie, finding her mother dead after returning from her shift and I'm sure you can guess who is watching her!**

**Also I bet a lot of you are wondering where Sophie fits in the story, but you will find out soon enough! She is important!**

**Check back for another chapter coming soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there Readers! **

**Once again I'm sorry for a late upload, I'm still getting my new house sorted out and I'm pleased to say all's looking great but also got hit with the block, but hopefully this new chapter is worth the wait.**

**WARNING: Contains some upsetting scenes including strong language and sexual abuse.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Had Enough**

Back in Mutopia Jake was sitting in his room staring at a wall covered in photos as well as newspaper cuttings. He was unaware of what was going on topside.

Before him, all of the photos were related to the activities of Diablo, speaking of the Hate Preacher and his family being attacked, along with the Red Necks, as well as the disappearances of Milo T'Challa and Marcus Flint.

He had wanted to join the Chicago Knights on their nightly missions to aid in their search for Diablo, yet Tyroth had stated that Jake had to do some more training, even though he had proved how strong he was, and his reputation as being the Killer of Hun.

* * *

Since Diablo's betrayal and after Mona and the turtles had departed for New York, he put every spare minute he had into his training so he could be an official member of the Chicago Knights, and continued to train with his gun too.

Like Mona, he felt responsible for Mutopia being at risk because Diablo was on the loose, and he was also so torn about his feelings, as he still loved his brother deep within, but he couldn't help but feel so angry about what he had done to him, his sister and Mutopia.

"I know you wanted to follow you're own path brother." he whispered softly "But why did you do what you did? Never in a million years would I think you'd turn on us like this."

He placed a hand on the wall and leaned against it, letting his head drop slightly in exhaustion and frustration, almost as if his very feelings were wearing him down, which they pretty much did most of the time.

* * *

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when a knock came at his door.

"Enter!" he barked half in shock and frustration, turning around to see it open and he saw Leona the Fox look in.

"Jake." she said "I'm sorry to bother you, but the Knights have come back, and Sharky's injured!"

Jake's eyes widened.

"What? How?" he asked.

"I don't know." Leona said "I saw Tyroth and Amber run in with Sharky, he was convulsing, like he was having a fit!"

"Oh man!" Jake sighed and he quickly ran to the main area of Mutopia with Leona following him.

* * *

No sooner did he arrive, then he saw Tyroth walking in with the other Knights aside from Sharky.

"Jake!" Amber cried in shock.

"Guys!" Jake cried "What happened out there? What happened to Sharky?"

Tyroth growled slightly and Sephie looked worried.

"Jake." Amber said "You may need to sit down for this."

Jake swallowed hard, from the looks on the Chicago Knight's faces, he guessed that whatever they were going to tell him was going to really shake him to the core.

"Jake..." Sephie spoke "We...we got confronted by him..."

"Him?" Jake asked yet deep down he knew the answer "Diablo?"

The Knights nodded and frowned.

"He hurt Shaky!" Jack snarled.

"He lead us all over the city, tormenting us with his tricks!" Percy added angrily.

"And he wasn't alone Jake!" Kate hissed.

"Not alone?" Jake asked going pale "And what did he do to Sharky?"

"He injected him with Crystal Meth!" Heather glared "That Damned Raven!"

"Everyone quiet!" Tyroth barked "You're not helping matters here!"

* * *

Sephie sighed and lead a horrified Jake to one of the seats near the canal with Amber whilst Tyroth ordered the Knights to go and get themselves cleaned up then meet in the mess hall for a conference.

"Sephie." Jake said in a low defeated voice as he sat down, "What happened out there?"

Sephie lowered her eyes.

"Through that tip off from Hugh, we went to infiltrate this drugs den, and when we go there, Diablo had gotten in and he was torturing the Drug dealers with their own drugs! We tried to stop him, Sharky managed to grab his leg, but the Raven stabbed him with a syringe filled with meth!"

"Oh God..." Jake placed his hand over his mouth, feeling slightly sick and he felt Amber place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Sharky's fine, James gave him the well's water and he's recovering in the medical room, though he is a little shaken."

Jake felt tears in his eyes.

"Brother..." he thought "Why?"

"And he wasn't alone?" he asked looking at the Marine Iguana and Gecko "Like Kate said?"

"What she said was true Jake." Sephie said squeezing Jake's hand "He had two other mutants with him!"

"Mutants?" Jake asked.

Amber nodded in agreement.

"Remember, he stole some of the Well's Water before he fled here, and he must have used it to mutate them, there was a black panther and a brown and black Doberman."

Jake sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"He's following his own dark path and taking others with him!" he lamented to which Sephie and Amber placed their hands on his back in an act of comfort "Why brother? Why?"

"I'm so sorry Jake." Sephie comforted "We tried to bring them in, but Diablo used tricks, and the other mutants were adamant to remain at his side."

Jake looked up at Sephie.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"Come with me Jake." Jake looked behind him and he saw Tyroth beckoning to him "Follow me to the Mess hall, we're having a conference, I've also called in Hugh, he should be joining us via Skype."

Jake nodded and stood up to follow the dragon, Sephie and Amber following close behind, both worried about Jake hearing the full story of what happened topside.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Chicago above, Sophie wasn't sure how long she had been sitting crying into her dead mother's lap, but she knew she had to pull herself together and report her death.

She felt so low, she wasn't sure if she even had the strength to stand but she knew she had to.

"At least you're with daddy now." she sobbed softly looking up at her mother's face, "Dad would have been waiting for you, and you're no longer in pain...you're no longer suffering."

gathering her courage she stood up and cupped her mother's cold face.

"I love you so much mummy!" she wept, fresh tears falling "I love you so much! I'll miss you..." She kissed her mother's face and stroked her hair.

"Sleep tight mummy..." she whispered then slowly let go before turning to look for the phone, she knew she would have to report her mother's death and sort out the funeral arrangements, maybe once an investigation was given, she may get some closure.

Her heart was shattering as she walked like a zombie to the phone, and the tears continued to fall heavily.

* * *

Sophie reached for the phone but no sooner did she grab it than a hand appeared and stopped her making her squeal in fear!

She looked up and saw Dale standing before her, a look in his eyes that terrified her.

"Dale?" she cried "What...Wh..." she was so alarmed she couldn't speak.

"Hello Sophie." Dale drawled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "When did you get in here?"

Dale stepped towards Sophie.

"I came to get what I came for." he said "After all we have an agreement don't we?"

Sophie felt furious as well as disgusted as Dale stood over her, demanding from her, when just moment ago she had stumbled upon her dead mother.

"Dale." she said "Mum's dead, please, I have to report her death."

"I can see that." Dale said in emotionless voice "Such a pity."

"She was everything to me!" Sophie almost screamed "She was suffering and I had to be there for her! Why do you torment me so? Why do you do this!?"

Dale glared and got hold of Sophie by the arms before shoving her into the wall.

"You know why you little cunt!" he said "And now you're mother is gone, I can pass myself off as your other relative, one who will take control of the assets!"

"No!" Sophie said "I refuse!"

Dale glared and squeezed his hands tightly around Sophie's arms.

"You refuse hmmm?" he asked "Well, if you refuse, I'll just tell them the unthinkable."

* * *

Sophie's heart pounded and she closed her eyes in disgust and fear as she felt Dale move his face closer to Sophie's and she could smell the beer as well as cigarettes on his breath and it made her want to retch.

"You know what I'll say you little bitch?" he asked "Do you?"

Sophie shook her head, still trying to move away from Dale as he began to lick her neck and cheek then he began to move his knee up between her legs as she tried to squeeze them, trying to stop him from going any further.

"I could tell the authorities that you killed your mother, that you smothered her, so you could have full control of everything."

Sophie's eyes widened in shock.

"No..." she looked across to Dale "No! You! You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Dale asked, his voice hoarse as he whispered in her ear.

"There's no evidence!" Sophie protested as she squirmed "She died from her illness!"

Dale chuckled then pulled away to look into Sophie's eyes, and Sophie's eyes widened as she began to realise what he was implying.

"No..." she shook her head, "No! Oh fuck no!"

Dale smirked again.

"That stupid cow does nothing but moan about how painful her illness is!" he growled as he leaned into Sophie pinning her against the wall "She did nothing but whinge, so in the end, I did the most caring thing I could, and put her out of her misery!"

Sophie felt a lump in her throat, and she wanted to throw up and scream at the same time. She knew Dale was a pervert and a manipulative rapist, but a murderer?

"You're lying!" she hissed "You're fucking lying!"

But Dale still smirked and grabbed Sophie's throat.

"You selfish little cunt!" he said "You were determined to keep her alive didn't you? So you could keep me away from what I wanted!"

"You don't deserve any of it!" Sophie spat "You never did! You're nothing but a monster!"

* * *

Seeing Dale's cold callus eyes, Sophie could feel something boiling within her and she screamed loudly then using all her strength she kicked Dale hard in the leg close to his groin making him shout in pain and loosen his grip on her giving her a chance to escape!

Sobbing in grief as well as anger, she ran into the kitchen, she then heard Dale recover then follow her into the kitchen.

"You murderer..." Sophie breathed, her grief turning into rage that Dale had murdered her mother out of spite and she saw the kitchen knives on the magnetic rack before her.

"You little cunt!" she heard Dale growl "I'll have you under my thumb!"

"Never!" Sophie spat as she grabbed one of the knives and held it out before him "Come any closer and I'll hack your dick off!"

Dale stepped towards Sophie again.

"You think you can take me bitch?" he asked "I'll have you taken down and under my control! If you want to save yourself jail time for murder!"

Sophie sucked in a breath as she felt her anger as well as devastation hit boiling point.

"You bastard!" she said in a shaking voice still holding up the knife "You fucking bastard!"

She stepped towards Dale and tried to stab him, but Dale grabbed her hand and turned her around before slamming her face into the kitchen counter knocking her senseless.

* * *

Laying on the counter, Sophie felt a trickle of blood from her nose and she felt a tooth feeling loose from where she had been knocked down, but worse of all she felt Dale's hands on her hips and him pressing his crotch against her backside.

"Hmmm, I've always fantasised taking you from behind." Dale smirked as she ran his hands over her lower body.

Sophie felt the tears come again and she looked around trying to find something to fight Dale with, and she soon saw the kettle within her reach.

Taking a deep breath, Sophie waited for the right moment and grabbed the kettle then swung it behind her hard.

She soon felt it hit Dale's jaw and he recoiled in shock, and Sophie, with new found strength as well as fury and want to vengeance, she began to hit Dale with the kettle over and over, pounding the appliance into his face and his nose.

As each blow was rained down on Dale, Sophie felt every bit of anger for her mother's illness and death and her hatred of Dale come out and she felt his blood splatter up at her until he soon fell to the ground and didn't move.

* * *

Seeing her tormentor fall to the ground, blood pooling around his head, Sophie felt a wave of reality wash over her and she dropped the kettle before falling back against the counter and stared at what she believed was Dale, beaten to death.

"Oh God..." she stammered as she looked at the bloody mess before her then looked at her hands and clothes also with blood splatters on them "Oh God...what have I done?"

She sat there for several moments staring at Dale's body, tears falling as she realised what she had done.

She had avenged her mother, yet she was now too a murderer, a sinner of the worst kind, even though she had killed a man who was hurting her and her mother, she had done the unthinkable.

"No..." she stood up and began to edge out of the kitchen "No...oh God..." then with a purple haze filling her mind, she closed her eyes and turned to run out of the kitchen, out of the apartment and into the street, as if by some miracle her crime wouldn't follow her, she just wanted to get away from what had happened.

Yet as she felt the kitchen, Dale's fingers began to twitch slightly...indicating that he was still alive...

"Little...Cunt..."

**So Jake's realised that the Chicago Knights found Diablo, but that he escaped them, I wonder what he'll find out in the conference in the Mess Hall.**

**Meanwhile topside, the unthinkable has happened and Sophie has beaten up her tormentor and fled the scene, yet she didn't kill him, what's going to be the outcome of this?**

**Keep checking back to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hello again**

Sophie ran from the apartment as fast as she could, her tears stung her eyes and her heart pounded so hard she felt it would burst and her mind was a complete haze, everything seemed to disappear in that moment, she couldn't see any further than where she was running, she didn't pay attention to where she was going, as long as she was as far away from that nightmare.

As she ran she saw even though it was daytime, it was starting to get dark and stormy and before long the heavens opened and the rain began to pour, almost as if the heavens were weeping along with her.

Sophie closed her eyes and lowered her head as she continued to run, through the alleyways and leaping over fallen trash bins and dodging fire escape ladders. She was so desperate to get away and before long she started to feel her chest ache as she ran out of puff.

She wasn't sure how far she had run, but Sophie soon found herself in what looked like an abandoned church.

She walked a couple of paces until her strength gave out and she collapsed on the broken down alter sobbing hard.

"NO!" she screamed "NOOO!" her mind had broken as had her spirit as she thought of everything that had happened in her life and what had taken place.

As she screamed, some pigeons who were resting nearby flew away in fright.

"Oh God!" she whimpered, "Please...I didn't mean to do it! He was hurting me! He killed my mother! He deserved it! Will I be denied into your kingdom because of what I did?" she rolled over onto her stomach and sobbed harder, not caring about the fact the floor was dirty and the rain was pouring in through parts of the broken roof.

* * *

Little did Sophie know that the Church she had run into was in fact the same church Diablo, Samson and Rex were hiding in.

Diablo had been sitting on the beam curled up under his wings sleeping whilst Rex and Samson were laying on sleeping bags.

The Raven had been startled awake when he heard Sophie run inside and scream in anguish and he leapt off the beam before looking through a hole in the floor to see Sophie on the battered alter weeping.

Looking over to Samson and Rex, he saw they were too heavily asleep to be awakened by Sophie's arrival and he walked over before shaking them both awake.

Samson groaned as he was awakened and Rex rolled over.

"Samson, Rex!" Diablo hissed "Someone's in our hideout!"

"WHAT!?" Both the panther and Doberman barked yet Diablo shushed them.

"Below!" he said gesturing a taloned finger to which Samson and Rex looked through a hole in the floor and saw Sophie.

"Oh my god!" Samson gasped as he saw Sophie laying there "Sophie!"

Diablo looked up at Samson curiously.

"You know this girl?" he asked to which the Panther nodded.

"She's a barmaid at the Strip Cub I worked at! Sophie Erelah!" Samson exclaimed "What?...What's she doing here?"

Rex also looked and his ears flopped at how saddened she was.

* * *

Diablo meanwhile watched her and a slight smirk formed on his beak.

"Another lost soul?" he thought "Hmmm, someone in need? Maybe one I can convince to join me? And a female at that!"

He looked at Samson and Rex.

"Let us go to her." he said.

Samson's eyes widened.

"Diablo?" he said "Are you...?"

The Raven nodded.

"Look at her Samson." he said "She is lost, she needs help."

"I don't know." Samson said "Seeing her...something must have happened...I'm not sure..."

Diablo cocked his head on one side.

"If she refuses to join us." he said "Who will believe her if she was to tell anyone about us hmm? And anyway, if she's that lost, maybe we are the only ones who can help her, depending on her situation?"

* * *

Samson looked down slightly as he thought of what Diablo was saying. He was torn as he didn't want to frighten Sophie by revealing himself, but he wanted to desperately to go to her, especially since he and her had shared a bond before he was almost killed then taken in and mutated by Diablo.

He wanted to know why she was here, and why she was so broken as well as help her, like he wanted to help Rex, he wanted to help her at her most darkest hour.

Looking up at Diablo, he nodded.

"Let's go to her." he said.

Diablo grinned within in triumph.

"Follow my lead." he said.

* * *

Back downstairs, Sophie lay with her tearful eyes closed on the dirty floor, she had sobbed so much she was almost falling asleep due to exhaustion from heartbreak and anger yet she found some energy to pray.

"Bless me father for I have sinned...sinned of the worst kind..." she sobbed again "Please...don't judge me...he was hurting me...my mother...she needed me...I failed her...I failed her! Please tell me she's there with you! Oh mummy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She rolled on her side and curled in the foetal position as she tried to stop crying. Blinking her eyes she looked around and she soon saw some figures walking towards her.

"The police..." she thought "They must have found out my crime...they followed me...and they're here to take me away..."

As the figures stepped closer, she was again unsure of who they were as her tears still blinded her and she curled up more.

"Take me..." she whispered "I know what I've done...I will not lie! I killed him...I killed him!"

* * *

As Sophie lay there, she had no idea that before her, it was Samson, Rex and Diablo walking close to her.

"Killed?" Rex asked in confusion.

Samson was worried, he studied Sophie's form and saw the blood on her clothes and hands.

"Killed him?" he questioned.

"Looks like she committed a murder." Diablo mused "But to who I wonder?"

"Someone who deserved it for sure." Rex replied.

Samson said nothing yet he knelt beside Sophie.

"Sophie." he said "Sophie."

Sophie looked at Samson and blinked her eyes again.

"Whose that?" she asked tearfully.

"Sophie!" Samson said "It's me! Do you recognise my voice?"

Sophie strained her ears to listen and blinked her tear filled eyes more.

"Sophie!" Samson said again "It's me! Milo! Milo T'Challa!"

"Milo?" Sophie stuttered then looked at Samson's face seeing his furry features, "What...the...?" she then passed out in shock to which Samson caught her head before she hit the floor.

"Quite a shock!" Rex commented.

Samson gathered Sophie into his arms and he turned to walk to the stairs to go to the upper floor.

Diablo and Rex followed.

"When she awakens." Diablo said "Hopefully we will learn more of what has befallen her."

* * *

Some hours later, Sophie slowly awoke to find herself laying on something soft.

She blinked a few times wondering where she was, even though where she was laying on was soft, it was still slightly hard as well, nothing like her bed back home or on the sofa.

"What? What, where am I?" she asked trying to shake the sleepiness from her head, and soon the memories what had happened returned to her.

"Mum, Dale?" her heart pounded and she soon remembered the figures that surrounded her.

"I'm in a jail cell!" she said "I must be!"

"No..." she soon heard a voice "You're not in prison."

"Who said that!?" Sophie gasped as she looked around and she soon realised she was laying on a sleeping bag and she was in the abandoned church she had run into! Through the broken roof she could see twinkling stars showing it was night-time.

"Hello?" she called "Who? Whose there?"

"Sophie." she soon felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see the face of Samson!

Sophie screamed as she looked upon his furry features but Samson instantly grabbed her and clapped his paw over her mouth whilst the other held her close to him.

"Shhh!" he whispered "Shhh!"

Sophie struggled yet couldn't fight out of Samson's grip as he held her tighter.  
"Shh! Sophie! It's alright! I'm not gonna hurt you! It's me! Milo!"

Sophie ceased screaming as she heard his voice, she knew Milo's voice anywhere! There was no denying it!

"Milo?" her voice was muffled as Samson still had his paw clamped over her mouth.

"Yes! Sophie it's me!" Milo confirmed "I can prove it's me! Remember when some pervert in the _Pussy Parlour_ tried to grope you not long after you first started working there?"

Sophie nodded.

"And remember I walked you home when you felt ill one night? I made sure you got home safe!" Samson spoke again.

* * *

Sophie started to relax as she listened to Samson's words then she placed her hands on his paw pulling it away from her mouth.

"Milo!" she cried "It...it is you! It's really you!"

Samson gave a small smile.

"That it is hun!" he said "It's me!"

Sophie took in his appearance and lifted her hand to his face feeling his fur as well as his cold panther nose.

"Milo..." she breathed "What...what's happened to you?"

Samson sighed.

"You're...you..." Sophie continued to analyse and touch Samson's fur as if trying to see if he was wearing a costume or if it was real fur.

"I'm a mutant yes..." Samson confessed.

"A mutant?" Sophie gasped "What?...How?"

"It's a long story Sophie." Samson said "But it'll take me a long time to explain."

Sophie started to feel weak as she took in what was before her.

"Milo..." she said "Please...explain..."

* * *

"I can explain it all." Sophie's eyes widened and she looked to the side to see Diablo appear along with Rex and she gave a slight yelp, almost too frightened to scream.

"What the fuck..." she squeaked.

"Don't be frightened Sophie." Samson reassured her "He won't hurt you, nor will Rex! We're here to help!"

"Who is he?" Sophie asked reaching up to her throat and she felt a silver cross she had around her neck before silently praying.

"My name..." Diablo replied "Is Diablo...Diablo the Raven."

"And I'm Rex." Rex volunteered "And as Samson said, there's no need to be afraid, we won't hurt you."

"Samson?" Sophie asked looking at the Panther who nodded.

"That is what I call myself now." he said "After I mutated, I took the new name."

Sophie swallowed hard, her mouth was so dry.

Diablo then walked over to a shopping bag nearby and picked it up before placing it before Sophie.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

Sophie looked at the bag and saw within there were bottles of water and cans of soda along with the odd alcoholic beverage.

"Th...thank you." she breathed before picking up a bottle of water and opening it.

"I'm sure you're feeling scared as well as confused." Diablo said "Not to mention wondering if you've gone totally mad, but I can assure you, we mean you no harm and are only here to help you, since you've wondered in here, lost, frightened and confused."

Sophie stared at Diablo silently.

"Tell me." Diablo asked "Why did you come running in here, and why are you covered in blood?"

Sophie yelped again and her tears began to fill her eyes.

Samson sat closer to Sophie and placed a paw around her shoulders.

"Sophie." he said "You can trust us, you can trust me! I want to help you! We want to help you!" he gestured to Diablo and Rex "Who hurt you? Who did you kill?"

Sophie looked at Samson in shock.

"How? How did you know?" she asked.

"When you stumbled in here." Samson confirmed "You were lamenting about killing someone, and how they were hurting you."

* * *

It was then Sophie felt the memories return again and she began to break into sobs again to which Samson pulled her to him and rested against him.

Samson looked up at Diablo and Rex.

Rex was looking sad and Diablo was looking thoughtful.

"She seems traumatised." Rex spoke softly to which Diablo nodded.

"She will tell us when she is ready." he said "And if she tells us what has happened, then maybe we can help her in her plight."

He smirked within as he thought of the water from the well he carried on him, and wondered if Sophie once she had recovered and told her tale, and depending on her situation, she would be a new member of his disciples.

He toyed with his thoughts as he continued to observe her as she cried into Samson's chest, trying to gather herself to tell her story.

**So Sophie's run into the same Church Diablo, Rex and Samson were hiding in, and they've found her! Sophie's reunited with Samson, yet what will be the outcome of this meeting?**

**Tune in to find out! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**More Revelations**

Some hours ago in Mutopia, the Chicago Knights and Jake were gathered in front of a laptop computer commuting with Hugh from his apartment in the city.

George was also with them.

"Good morning guys!" Hugh said.

"Morning!" Tyroth said "Listen, I'm sorry to call you at this time, especially since you've just come off duty, but we need to speak with you about our nightly activities."

"I think I know what you'll be discussing." Hugh said cocking his head on one side "I had to attend an earlier traffic accident as well take some notes from a few witnesses and they all seem to recall a sighting of a large black bird."

"Diablo..." everyone said in unison.

"Damn." Tyroth cursed realising Diablo had let himself be seen.

"Look." Devina cut in "I'm sorry that happened, but we couldn't catch him in time before he caused the accident."

"There were no fatalities were there?" George asked worried.

"No, luckily." Hugh spoke making the old turtle sigh in relief "But there were some shaken victims, and only one person had to go to hospital with suspected whiplash, but were discharged hours later."

"That's a relief!" Sephie said.

"Relief for them maybe!" snapped Kate "But that damn bird has risked exposure!"

"Quiet Kate!" Tyroth hissed then turned to the laptop "What did the witnesses say?" he asked.

"Well three, including the lorry driver and the van driver along with someone who was waiting to cross the road said they saw something fly around the sky, the lorry driver said he was sure it was a large black bird."

"There's no video evidence to support it is there?" Tyroth asked dreading the answer yet he sighed in relief when Hugh told him no.

"So far there's only been word from people's mouths about seeing a large black bird, yet some believe it might have been someone in a costume or some very weird flying machine."

"Those things to exist!" Amber clarified "Those witnesses might have thought they saw life sized flying bird machine?"

"Like those updated toys from Japan?" Hugh asked "Possible!"

"Anyway, the witnesses are being interviewed as we speak." Hugh said "And ike I said before I'll keep you updated on everything."

"Thanks!" Tyroth replied "We appreciate everything!"

"You're welcome!" Hugh said then he looked grim.

* * *

Tyroth saw Hugh's expression but before he could say anything, Hugh spoke.

"After you told me about the other mutants Diablo had with him Big T, I did some more research and found out more on the missing Bouncer and Homeless man who disappeared the other night and how you believe they might be the other mutants Diablo has under his wing!"

Tyroth's eyes widened and everyone else leaned forward in anticipation.

"The Bouncer, Milo T'Challa." Hugh began "He was an African American who lived a pretty much peaceful and normal life In Chicago, until he lost his parents to tragic circumstances, when he was nine, his mother was murdered in a racist attack and his father was shot dead by thieves trying to rob his store three years later, when the police investigated the scene of the crime, they found twelve year old Milo hiding in a cupboard, he had witnessed the whole scene."

"Oh my..." George breathed placing his hand over his mouth.

"How tragic," Amber whispered to which everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"Traumatised at having lost his parents, Milo went to stay with his grandparents in Indiana where he attended High School there, but he was often in trouble with school and the police, because he was beating up bullies who were racist to him or gave him grief because he had no parents."

"Scumbags!" Tyroth growled and the other Knights looked furious.

"Shame on them!" George agreed.

Jake said nothing as he thought of how Callum before he became Diablo was similar to Milo not long after Monalisa vanished, mainly because of his temper.

"Despite all the trouble he got into, he graduated High School and took up different jobs before moving back to Chicago after his grandparents passed away."

"Poor guy didn't have it easy." Jack sighed sadly.

"No shit." Kate whispered.

"Is there anything else on the guy?" Jake asked.

"Nothing else after that." Hugh clarified "When people at his workplace were interviewed after he was reported missing, they often spoke good words about him, that even though he was a strong and imitating looking man, he was a caring person and was often there to look after someone if they needed it, one of them was a a barmaid, Sophie Erelah."

"Wow." Percy said.

Hugh nodded.

"She often spoke about how he looked after since she first started working at the club, as most of the customers thought she was one of the dancers there and gave her a hard time, but he always protected her and offered support when she needed it."

"He spoke about what he went through." Sarah said "There's no doubt about it! Now you've confirmed it Hugh, there's no doubt the Panther is Milo!"

"And he mentioned he was murdered by the Red Necks you have in custody!" Percy said "He and his friend who he said was War Veteran!"

"And that brings me to the next one!" Hugh spoke up to which Tyroth leaned in to listen as well as shushed everyone to listen.

* * *

"Marcus James Flint." Hugh then looked at the papers before him "He was a Sargent in the US Army, served with them for 20 years and was as loyal and as fearless as a soldier could be, he took his job seriously and he loved it, and he was willing to risk anything to save his comrades, he proved just how brave he was when he was serving in Syria, a grenade had been thrown by the enemy amongst his fellow soldiers and not hesitating he grabbed the grenade and threw it back! Yet it exploded as he let go, blowing off his right arm."

"Wow!" everyone murmured.

Sharky who had been very quiet throughout the whole meeting as he was still upset over being injected with Meth by Diablo, touched his arm remembering how when he was human had tried to commit suicide by throwing himself in-front of a moving train and how it had ripped off his arm, yet the water from the well had grown his arm back after he mutated.

"What a hero." George said "Such a brave soul deserved such praise and acknowledgement for his sacrifice."

"Too true." Hugh agreed "But sadly it wasn't the case, after he lost his arm he was discharged from the army, and he tried to find work, yet no-one would take him because he was disabled."

Everyone looked disgusted when they heard that.

"They what?" Heather asked.

"Despicable!" Jake growled.

"An ex-soldier denied?" Sarah growled "After all he did for this country?!"

Hugh nodded with a frown.

"According to sources, he was finding it difficult to keep up with the rising rent and bills despite compensation from the Army and other welfares of him being an amputee, and before long he was evicted and was living on the streets!"

Jack, Heather and Amber looked tearful as they listened and the others listened in stunned silence.

"That's awful!" Percy said.

"I couldn't agree more!" George said "After all he did! And almost sacrifice his life to save others!"

"Milo spoke about how his friend was also murdered by the Red Necks and how he was a soldier!" Sephie confirmed.

"There's no doubt about it." Hugh said "That Milo and Marcus are the mutants you spotted with Diablo!"

"Then he really is gathering followers!" Tyroth said in despair "With the water he stole from the well! He's using it to mutate others willing to follow him!"

"And if he gathers enough followers?" Sephie asked.

"Will he return and attack Mutopia?" Jack asked.

"No! He wouldn't!" Percy said "Not with Tyroth!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Tyroth growled "He'd be a fool if he tried!"

Jake said nothing as he looked at the floor and George noticed.

"Jake." he said "I know you feel guilt and shame, but believe me son, you did not know of what was to pass, and neither did your sister."

Jake looked at the old turtle.

"I know." he said "But...But still I..."

"But still nothing." Tyroth interrupted "You did what you thought was right, and Diablo threw it back in our faces!"

"I'll keep you updated if I hear anything else." Hugh confirmed from the computer "In the meantime, do what you do best and make sure you stay out of sight!"

"You got it sir!" Jack said with a salute and Tyroth nodded in agreement "Speak soon and thank you very much!"

"Anytime!" Hugh said as he logged off and the screen went back to normal.

"Now what?" Sephie asked looking at her husband.

Tyroth sighed.

"At least we got some answers." he said "But right now we need to rest, and as Hacker confirmed, all the cameras are in working order and we've changed the passwords to the entrance as well as set up new routines so as long as we keep at it, Mutopia will continue to be safe."

"If you say so!" Kate said, in a voice that sounded unconvinced.

"I trust Tyroth with my life." George spoke up "And as long as we follow his orders and trust in his word, then we will continue to be safe."

"Thanks Gramps." Tyroth smiled at George "Listen everyone, go and get some rest, it's late, or early in our case, get some sleep and in a few hours time we'll speak of our next move!"

"Got it boss!" Jack said "Come on guys!" he beckoned to the others to follow him, yet Jake remained behind.

* * *

After the Knights left, Jake turned to George and Tyroth.

"I know you say I shouldn't blame myself." he said "But I can't help but feel I need to do something, and I promise you I will!"

"Jake..." George started.

"I put your home in danger!" Jake said "I might not have done it intentionally, but I did! I will not rest until Diablo is caught and answers for his crimes!"

Tyroth placed his paw on Jake's shoulder.

"We know Jake." he said "And we keep saying it! We admire your courage and we do not blame you nor Mona!"

Hearing his older sister's name, Jake thought again about her in New York.

"Should I tell her?" he asked.

"No." Tyroth cut in quickly "Not now."

Jake sighed.

"Get some rest son." George said "Get yourself to bed, there's nothing more you can do now."

Jake nodded defeated then started to walk towards the entrance of the mess hall.

"Thank you." he said softly as he left.

Tyroth frowned as he thought about all he had been told.

"I will mediate on this." he said to George before walking out the mess hall towards the temple of the well.

* * *

Back in the abandoned Church in the early hours of the morning in Chicago, Sophie had gathered herself enough to speak to Diablo, Rex and Samson about her ordeal.

After she had spent a full hour of crying in Samson's arms, she was offered food and drink which she took without hesitation.

Sipping on some water she sat on the sleeping bags with Samson holding her shoulders and he encouraged her to speak.

"You can trust us Sophie." he said "I promise you."

Sophie swallowed hard as she looked at Samson, and she gripped his hands as she began to speak of the events that had transpired.

As she spoke, fresh tears fell and she found herself screaming out her words as well as sobbing whilst all three mutant men were gripped with horror at what they heard.

"No fucking way!" Samson growled "Sophie! You could have told me! I could have helped you!"

"He said he'd hurt me!" Sophie wept "Hurt me and mother!"

"Yet he did it already!" Rex snarled "He is no man! And he deserved his punishment when you clubbed with the kettle!"

"I agree!" Samson added.

Diablo nodded as well.

"When you clubbed him with the kettle?" he asked Sophie "Did you check if he was really dead?"

Sophie went silent for a moment.

"He was just laying there..." she said "He was...still...I don't know...I just fled...After the blows I lead upon him!"

"So that's a no?" Diablo asked.

Sophie looked up at the Raven, feeling slightly scared, yet Samson stroked her shoulders.

"Don't fear anything." he said "He won't hurt you..."

Sophie looked at Samson then he asked "Do you trust me?"

Sophie nodded softly then looked at Diablo who stepped towards her.

"I have a proposal for you, Sophie." Diablo spoke "And it's a offer you either take or leave."

Sophie looked at Diablo with a frown.

"What proposal?" she asked.

**So Hugh seems to have gathered evidence to suggest the mutants are indeed the Missing Bouncer and Homeless Soldier for Tyroth and the Chicago Knights, and Sophie has told Diablo, Samson and Rex her story, will she accept Diablo's offer or refuse? **

**Find out soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Offer**

Diablo stood before Sophie as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with curiosity but also fear yet Samson sat behind her still with his paws on her shoulders.

My offer is this." Diablo said "Do you know why myself, Rex and your friend are like this?"

Sophie shook her head.

"We were mutated." Diablo explained, then he told his story of his life to Sophie, and about how he was almost killed yet his life was spared yet at a cost.

"But how?" Sophie asked "How did you become what you are?"

"With this." Diablo produced the water bottle in reply, showing the contents of Mutopia's Well.

"A bottle of Water?" Sophie exclaimed "A Bottle of Water turned you into a Raven?"

"It's not just any water." Diablo said "It is the source of what we are."

"But how? Why!?" Sophie cried, her voice getting higher due to disbelief as well as impatience.

"I do not know how this water contains such properties." Diablo said "But all I know is, it will heal you and restore you to life even if you are a mere inch from death, yet at the price of your human form."

"I...I see..." Sophie breathed.

"Since I mutated." Diablo continued "I have found a new purpose in life, and Samson and Rex have joined me, according to the government, and the laws of the world, we do not exist, we live the way we choose, we follow our own path, we hide in the darkness."

Rex and Samson nodded in agreement.

"And because no-one knows about us, we can do exactly as we please, includng punishing those who have sinned of the worst kind, such as that Hate Preacher and his family, and those Red Necks that killed Samson and Rex before I mutated them."

Sophie's eyes widened in shock.

"The police are weak! Always held back and blocked by Red Tape! Yet we can do so much outside of the law! And no-one will ever know about us! So we can get away with Murder!"

Diablo smirked and his moonstone eyes flashed.

"And so, to come back to my proposal," Diablo continued "That you join us, drink the water, become one of us, and join my crusade in making those who have dodged the police and those hidden from human eyes pay for their crimes! And give victims the justice they deserve!"

Sophie stared at Diablo, her jaw dropped and she couldn't speak.

Samson and Rex looked at her wondering what was going through her mind.

* * *

So much was indeed going through Sophie's mind.

Only hours ago she had discovered her mother's dead body, and then she was attacked by Dale who admitted that he had murdered her, then after snapping and attacking him, she had fled.

Within the hours from her running away, she was sure someone must have discovered what had happened, and if her guess was correct, the police would believe she was the murderer, that she had committed a double homicide, there really was no going back.

Yet she was fearful of what would happen to her should she accept Diablo's offer.

Would she be subject to a more dangerous or scary life?

She trusted Samson, or Milo as he was once known, and even now, sitting there with him, she felt safe, safer than she had felt in a long time.

Sophie soon began to realise that the odds were against her, and because of what had transpired and what she had gone through before, there really was no other option.

Diablo cocked his head on one said as he watched Sophie think hard, his patience was starting to wear thin, but he knew he had to be patient if he was to keep the trust of his followers, and if he wanted another disciple to add to his team, he had to be a good leader.

* * *

Finally Sophie looked up.

"I...I..." she stammered.

"Yes?" Diablo asked "Do you hesitate?"

Sophie shook her head.

"No." she said "I have thought about your proposal, and I know where I am now, if I return home, more than likely the police will label me a murderer and I'll have no supporting evidence to back my claim of being innocent, especially since I battered Dale to death, even though it was defence, I'll still be done for manslaughter, my life is over anyway."

"Then you wish to be reborn?" Diablo asked, hope welling within him.

Sophie was about to answer when she felt Samson's hands squeeze her shoulders.

"Listen Sophie." he said "If you take this step, I promise you, I will be there, and look after you, you do not need to do what we do, but we will protect you and keep you safe, you will no longer live in fear."

Sophie looked at Samson, his eyes genuine and kind and he stroked her shoulders.

"I've never lied to you before." he said "And like I've looked after you at the _**Pussy Parlour**_, I will continue to look after you now!"

* * *

Sophie looked hard into Samson's eyes again and seeing the same trust in him, she nodded.

"I believe you Milo...um...Samson." she said to which the Panther smiled.

"Then you wish to mutate?" Diablo asked, a smile curling on his beak.

Sophie nodded and Diablo unscrewed the bottle and pour a small amount into a plastic cup.

"Now remember Sophie." Diablo confirmed "So we are clear, once this water touches your lips, you will mutate, and there is no going back!"

"I understand." Sophie said with a nod then Diablo handed her the cup.

Sophie took the cup with trembling hands.

"Please." she said "Do you mind if I have a moment alone?"

"Of course Sophie." Samson said before Diablo could speak "Take your time."

* * *

Diablo reluctantly agreed and walked out of the area, Rex following and Samson squeezed Sophie's shoulders before moving away.

"Take as long as you need Sophie." he said bowing his head and following Diablo and Rex to the stairs to lead down to the lower level, yet still remained close to watch Sophie.

"This is a huge thing for her Diablo." Samson hissed to the Raven, "After all the crap she went through, she's lost a lot all in one day!"

Diablo nodded showing he agreed, yet he still twitched a little, hoping Sophie wouldn't take too long in taking a sip of the water.

"She seemed pretty quick to make a decision." Rex whispered "I wonder what she'll turn into?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Samson whispered back.

* * *

As soon as she was alone, Sophie looked at the water in the cup and she took a few breaths trying to gather her courage, she wasn't sure what she would turn into, but she would have to deal with it when it happened.

Placing the cup on the ground she put her hands together in prayer then closed her eyes.

Images of her dead parents floated before her and she wondered what they would think, she knew they loved her so much and supported whatever decision she made, but this was something else.

"Mum...Dad..." she whispered "I know you're up there, and in the Kingdom of Heaven, my first choice after what I did to Dale, I wanted to die...but...suicide is not the way out, after I was told many times by others I'd go to Hell if I killed myself, but this...this is a new way out...and I might be able to help others, and make sure they don't suffer like I did, I wish I had spoken out sooner about Dale, but I was so scared...scared he would make his threats real."

Tears streamed from her eyes as she remembered the torture she went through to protect her mother, yet it had all been in vain.

"I promise you mother, daddy, I won't let anyone else suffer, I suffered, and so did you, but I won't let anyone else suffer because of selfish black hearted monsters...As God is my witness, I take a new path and be reborn to help others."

* * *

After a while of praying and contemplating, Sophie opened her eyes and began to whisper the Lord's Prayer as she placed the cup to her lips.

"...God be with me..." she whispered as she poured the contents into her mouth then swallowed the liquid before taking a deep breath.

No sooner did the water go down her throat than she felt a sharp pain course through her body, almost like her skin was starting to burn.

A scream erupted as she felt her bones start to spasm and she fell on her side writhing in agony.

Samson and Rex watched in horror as Sophie screamed like it was the end of the world, yet Diablo just watched contently.

"You went through the same process." the Raven said causally "The pain will go as quickly as it came."

Samson wanted to go in there and assist yet he didn't know what he could do to help as Sophie spasmed and screamed as her body began to change.

Something began to emerge from her skin, like something was trying to get out of every cell, and soon all three mutants saw white feathers appear and her hands began to turn a pinkish white then she grew talons from where her nails were.

Then they saw her mouth and nose connect and form a short beak and her hair began to fall out before being replaced with long white feathers.

"She's turning into a bird?" Samson exclaimed as he watched then he jumped as Sophie screamed again and she was flipped onto her front as two large white wings grew from her back and opened up.

Diablo also watched in fascination and he remembered the pain he went through especially when his wings had emerged.

Sophie screamed again and clawed the ground then she flopped in a dead faint on the floor as her screams ceased.

* * *

No sooner did she stop than Samson ran over before anyone could stop him.

"Sophie!" he cried "Sophie? Are you alright?"

He knelt to her side and turned her over, showing that she had passed out due to the pain.

Rex and Diablo walked in to observe.

Rex looked concerned as he also knelt down to assist whilst Diablo gave them some space.

"Sophie?" Samson asked again analysing his friend's new form.

"A Dove!" Rex exclaimed "A white Dove!"

"An appropriate transformation." Diablo said "From what I saw, she's a Christian."

Samson confirmed Diablo's assumption with a nod "She is yes, a sort of comfort to her in a sense."

"Interesting." Diablo said quietly.

Samson held Sophie and continued to talk to her quietly until she gave a gasp and opened her eyes showing them to be the same human eyes she had before.

"Hey!" Samson said with a gentle smile "How you feeling?"

"Samson?" Sophie coughed "I...I don't know what...how.." she brought a hand to her face then felt the soft white feathers as well as the beak she had rather than a mouth and nose.

"What? Huh?" she then saw her hands, or rather her scaly pinkish white hands and the sharp talons that adorned them.

"What? What happened to me?" she asked then she looked at Samson and Rex again.

"Mirror..." she gasped "A mirror..."

Rex looked around and found a piece of broken mirror amongst the debris in the abandoned church then handed her the shard.

Sophie shakily held it up and she saw her new features for the first time.

"Sophie..." Samson began yet Sophie gave a shriek as she stared at her reflection, seeing her face was covered in white feathers, her hair had been replaced with long white feathers and she possessed a pale yellow beak.

"What did I turn into?" she dropped the shard and felt her face before the tears fell again.

Samson instantly pulled her close and hugged her.

"It's okay Sophie." he said "Rex and I went through the same feelings and I know this is a lot for you to take in, but we're here for you, I promise! I'm not going anywhere!"

He hugged Sophie close then looked at Diablo who observed Sophie.

He was pleased that she had mutated into a bird like him, and hopefully once she learnt to use her wings she would be good helping Samson and Rex who could not fly, or be an observant from the air if it was needed.

"This will take a while to get used to Sophie." Diablo spoke "And now you have mutated, there is more you need to know."

Sophie looked up from Samson's chest at Diablo.

"What?" she asked forcing the words out.

"With this new body, you can do so much with it." Diablo gave a smile then opened his wings "You like me have the ability to fly, and I can hep you, also your new body has given you more enhanced strength as well as healing, you are indeed more stronger and powerful than you ever were as a human."

Sophie looked behind her and saw her wings to which she again jumped in shock and her wings flapped almost knocking Rex over yet he got out of the way.  
"Careful there love!" he said to which Sophie muttered 'sorry'.

"Also." Diablo said "You will need to choose a new name, since you are reborn, Sophie no longer exists, your old life is gone, and you need to re-name yourself."

* * *

Sophie swallowed hard and looked down as she took everything in.

There was truly no going back now, she had accepted the terms, and she had drank the water, she was a mutant and she had to get used to it.

She was still shaken by her unpleasant experience as she mutated and she wasn't sure how long it would take to get used to her mutation.

"I have to say Sophie." Samson said as he observed her new form "Your mutation does suit you, you are a Dove, a symbol of purity, and of love and kindness, and you were always one of the kindest most gentle people I knew."

Rex agreed.

"Samson always spoke highly of you." he said.

Sophie looked up, a slight brightness lighting up her soul as she listened to Samson and Rex.

"Embrace this new chance Sophie." Samson said looking into his friend's eyes "Forget your old life, forget it all, join us, and be part of a crusade against those who have sinned, yet have not been punished and help those in need, help those who are ignored, and live a life you please, with no restrictions."

Sophie looked up again and saw all three mutant men's eyes were on her, awaiting her answer.

"What say you? Sophie?" Diablo asked.

Sophie swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes.

"Not Sophie..." she said in a low voice "Sophie is gone..."

"What do you call yourself my newest Disciple?" Diablo asked with a smirk.

Sophie took a deep breath and started to stand, Samson instantly helped her up along with Rex.

"My name...is Chastity..."

**So Sophie accepted Diablo's offer and she drank the water! She's mutated into a White Dove and calls herself Chastity! Did any of you see that coming?**

**So Diablo has gained another Disciple, and what will be the next move from there? And will word go back to Mutopia about another soul gone missing?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Crime Scene**

Some hours earlier in the evening, Hugh sat in his car as he looked ahead at the apartment where policemen and coroners were gathered as well as a small crowd including the press who were trying to get pictures in a hope of being first at publishing front page news.

The Police Chief sighed, this was an every day job for him but it never got any easier, especially when the press were trying to get in on the drama.

Walking over to Sargent Harris, he took a swig of coffee from his Styrofoam mug.

"What's the damage Harris?" he asked fearing that this was another of Diablo's exploits.

"A woman in her mid 50's found dead, and an injured 42 year old male battered in the kitchen area." Harris reported, "He's being tended by paramedics and explaining his story to another of our detectives."

"Any idea on the culprit?" Hugh asked.

"He claims it was his niece." Harris said "He says she killed her own mother and he tried to intervene but she attacked him."

"Where is he now?" Hugh asked to which Harris pointed over to an ambulance where he saw a man being plastered and examined as well as talk to another detective who was taking notes.

Hugh quickly sauntered over and he saw the man continuing to talk as a paramedic cleaned him up.

"...So I walked in and I saw her smothering her poor mama with a cushion..." he said, "I tried to stop her but she attacked me with a kettle."

Hugh frowned as he looked upon the man who was explaining his story.

"Good evening sir." he said to which the man looked up "I'm Police Chief, Hugh Beauregard."

"Dale Travers." Dale replied.

"Hello Dale." Hugh said taking out a pad of his own "Can you tell me the events that lead to this crime?"

Dale looked down as well as winced as the paramedic patched up his nose.

"I was in the kitchen, I was making some tea for my dear sister-in-law, suffering so terribly from Huntingtons..." he added with a slight sniff "While my niece, Sophie Erelah was working, at least that's what I thought."

Hugh cocked his head on one said as he listened.

"I went to the living area, and I saw Sophie, she was smothering her mother with a pillow, I walked in and confronted her, and she told me that she couldn't bare seeing her mother suffer!" Dale sniffed again and wiped his eye, yet Hugh saw no tears which made him slightly suspicious.

"I see..." he said as he kept writing "what else can you tell me?"

"I restrained her, and pushed her off then tied to resuscitate her mother, but it was too late, I went to call the police, but she followed me, then battered me with a kettle, she said I'd seen too much and I would have to be silenced, she battered me several times, then I fell to the ground and saw her run out the door."

Hugh nodded as he continued to listen and observe Dale.

* * *

Within his years of being a police officer, he had interviewed suspects and victims, and often saw the reactions of them as he heard their stories.

He had to be careful as he analysed each one, trying to sort the facts from fiction and who was a liar and who was genuine.

So far in this situation there were three people involved, one dead, one missing and one witness, and all he could gather evidence from was this battered and bruised man, there was another witness and that was Sophie, yet she was absent and according to sources, no-one knew where she was.

That also sent a alarm bells ringing in his head.

He had told the Chicago Knights over the Skype call that he had spoken to some people regarding Milo T'Challa's disappearance and that Sophie Erelah was one of them.

"Fuck me..." he thought "What if she's..."

He shook his head and tried to push it aside, trying not to jump to conclusions and decided to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

After Dale had finished speaking, Hugh looked at the paramedic who gave him a report on Dale's injuries.

"He's lucky to not have any more broken bones apart from a broken nose and bruises." the paramedic said "He doesn't need any further medical observation."

"Thank you." Hugh said gratefully then he turned to Dale.

"Will you be happy to come with us for further questioning?" he asked to which Dale nodded, yet Hugh noticed he looked rather nervous and on edge, as if he had something to hide which made him decide to do some more investigating.

Taking out his phone, Hugh quickly sent a text message before nodding at everyone to continue with the investigation.

* * *

Down in Mutopia, Jake was sitting in his room watching the TV as the news came on.

Normally he hated watching the News, it had always been so boring and full of greedy politicians and pointless stuff about celebrities and their latest scandals, but since the incident of Diablo, he had been watching it constantly just to see if there was any indication of his younger brother being sighted or any of his activities being reported.

He was also annoyed that the Chicago Knights still didn't want him joining in their missions because he still had a lot more to learn and train for before he could join them in the field so he dedicated his time to keep training as well as keep his eyes peeled for any news on Diablo.

Before long the news readers began to talk about local news and he leaned forward to listen.

"_Good evening Chicago! It's been over two weeks since the Pastor of the Straight Truths Church was attacked in his own Church and he, along with his wife and brother are claiming to have seen the devil in the form of a black bird!_"

Jake's eyes widened as he listened.

"_The Pastor who made a name for himself for preaching Homophobia and Racism was found crucified to his own alter along with Satanic symbols carved into his skin, his brother and wife were also found two days later attacked in their home and they along with their children speak of seeing a large black bird, right now, police are sceptical of such claims but investigations are under way..."_

"Brother..." Jake sighed.

"_Also, A group of Red necks who were found in the same condition the Pastor was found in, also claim seeing a large black bird as they were attacked, they are still being interviewed about their claims as well as facing criminal charges for assault and hate crime."_

* * *

Jake glared and punched the bed as he heard the news.

"Dammit!" he cursed then stood up, as he did so, he almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" he barked before muting the TV and the door opened to reveal Amber.

"Oh sorry..." Jake blushed "I didn't mean to speak like that."

"It's okay." Amber said then she saw the muted TV. "You still watching the news?"

"Still trying to find clues to where Diablo might be next." Jake confirmed then sighed "It's like an obsession now, I watch the news every chance I get, wondering if there's any news on my brother or if anyone has seen him."

"We've been watching it too." Amber said "And those people he attacked claim to have seen him, but so far no-one believes a word, well they were declared insane when they were found attacked."

"That's true." Jake said with a sigh then he felt his phone buzz to which he grabbed it and pulled it out of his pocket revealing that someone had sent him a text.

"Tyroth?" Jake mused then read the message.

'_**Meet me at the entrance, we're going topside**_'

Jake raised an eyebrow then looked at Amber.

"Sorry Amber," he said inching past her "Your brother's called another topside meeting, it must be Hugh, I wonder if he found something?"

"Okay." Amber nodded at him before watching him leave to go to the entrance then picked up the remote and turned the TV off before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Up topside, Hugh arrived back at his apartment where he turned on the light to his living room to see Tyroth and Jake sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"I was expecting you to be here." he said "I assumed you got my message."

"Hey Hugh." Tyroth said "Sorry about sneaking in before you arrived home, we had to make sure no-one saw us."

"Understandable." Hugh said "How is everyone in Mutopia?"

"Still trying to get on with their lives, some people have resumed normal activities, but many are still on edge, so much we've had to keep reassuring them that nothing will happen, not with the extra security and new drills." Tyroth confirmed "Yet Sharky's in a real state, he's still shaken from Diablo's attack on him and he's been too upset to join us on missions topside."

Hugh looked sad.

"Poor thing." he said.

"I know." Tyroth said "Normally Sharky never lets anything hold him back, but that attack with the Meth, he's just so traumatised and also rather ashamed because he now thinks he's a coward."

"That Shark's anything but a coward!" Hugh said "I've seen a lot in my career and I've worked with officers who had seen and experienced so much too, and many have gone through stuff they needed time off to recover, so he's not alone!"

"I've told him that." Tyroth said "And Sephie's trying to talk to him about what happened to help him deal with it and James has decided to have Sharky spend some time to recover and get his nerves settled."

"I do hope he feels better soon." Hugh said then he looked in his brief-case and pulled out an envelope of papers along with a laptop computer.

"I've just spent the last few hours going over a missing persons case as well as a suspected murder and attempted murder, yet something doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"There's something not adding up about Dale Travers when I interviewed him," Hugh said "After I interviewed him on the scene and at the station, I decided to do a background check, both on him and his missing niece."

"And What did you find?" Tyroth asked.

"A lot!" Hugh said "Apparently Sophie's got a clean record, noting stands out about her, apart from the fact that she was a young carer to her mother who had been diagnosed with Huntington's disease, Sophie along with her father looked after her together until her father's tragic death in a car crash over six months ago."

Both Tyroth and Jake looked horrified.

Hugh nodded in agreement.

"I remember it." he said "Sergent Harris and I were on duty that night when a call came in about a car accident, and we went to the scene to see a full on collision, and no survivors."

"Jesus Christ." Jake said.

"What happened?" asked Tyroth.

"It turned out Mr Erelah was driving home late one night when four teens in a car came serving around the corner at full speed, it turned out that the kids had stolen a car whilst high on cocaine and had taken it for a joyride, then they collided with Mr Erelah's car head on!"

Jake gulped whilst Tyroth looked furious.

"I'll never forget it." Hugh sighed "I saw the bodies before the firemen and the paramedics arrived, all the teens had not been wearing seatbelts and were literally splattered inside the car."

"I don't understand it." Tyroth sighed "Why do young people do stupid things and put other peoples lives at risk because they want to have a laugh?"

Jake just shrugged yet looked rather sick.

"Anyway," Hugh said "After her father's death, Sophie became the prime carer as well as trying to keep two jobs, one of them being a barmaid at the _**Pussy Parlour**_."

"The same club Milo worked at." Jake confirmed.

"Exactly." Hugh said.

"I was then told by Dale that Sophie asked him to come in and help with her mother's care, he was Mr Erelah's step-brother, he claimed that they had a good relationship, but I can't help but think the total opposite."

"How?" Jake asked.

"Well Dale's got a bit of a track record that dates back to the ninties, let's see here..." he looked through the papers then handed some of then to Jake and Tyroth who took them and it showed Dale's mugshots in different situations and arrests.

* * *

"In 1997 he was arrested for fraud, and embezzlement, in early 2000 he was done for speeding and for making a racist comment at the officer who caught him, and here's the icing on the cake." he checked his laptop "He was given many restraining orders after assaulting and stalking several women in a previous workplace, as well as sued by a woman he assaulted outside her home when she kept blowing off his advances on her."

"What a jerk!" Jake said in disgust and Tyroth also agreed, a bit of fire erupting from his nostrils as he snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah." Hugh said "So the point is, I don't think Sophie murdered her own mother and attacked Dale without reason, from what I found out, Sophie was dedicated to caring for her mother, even putting dreams of going to University on hold."

"A selfless soul." Tyroth said.

"Sophie's got no record of trouble, but Dale has." Hugh continued "So, if I were to assume the guilty one, it's Dale! He's done something! And Sophie's fled the scene, but there's no evidence right now, at least not at the moment, the forensics and coroners are analysing everything as we speak."

"Has there been any sign of Sophie from witnesses?" Tyroth asked, he was starting to fear the worst again.

"Not as yet no." Hugh said "And more than likely Sophie's disappearance along with the crime scene is going to make the news."

Jake looked at Tyroth.

"You don't suppose Diablo will find her before anyone else does?" he asked.

"I don't know." Tyroth said as he looked out of the window "The City's huge! And there's no telling where Sophie might have fled, and even if we go looking for her now, we'll be exposing ourselves."

"I want to find her." Jake said "Maybe if I can, I can convince her to come to Mutopia before Diablo finds her first."

"You want to search the city for one woman?" Hugh asked in shock "You wouldn't even know where to start! She could have gone anywhere!"

"I want to try." Jake said "It's because of me Diablo's out there, it's because of me that two people were mutated and I want to do my part in making sure nothing bad happens to Mutopia!"

* * *

Tyroth sighed but he knew Jake was persistent.

"Look it's almost dawn." Jake said "I'm the only one from the sanctuary who can go topside during these hours, I just want to try my luck."

"Are you sure about this?" Tyroth asked looking at his human friend seriously.

"Very serious!" Jake said "Look, I'll look around the city as best I can, and I'll return soon, I promise!"

Tyroth closed his eyes and snorted then looked at Jake before taking his shoulders in his paws.

"Okay." he said "But promise me you'll be careful and don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't!" Jake promised then pulled open his shirt revealing his gun concealed under his arm.

Hugh frowned at Jake's gun.

"You know I'll have to do my job if anything does happen son." he said.

"I know." Jake said looking at Hugh "But I give you my word, I won't do anything out of my depth, that's a promise."

Hugh nodded at Jake with a wink then looked at Tyroth who stood up.

"Stay safe Jake." he said "I better get back to Mutopia before the sun fully rises."

So saying he stood up and walked to the window.

"Stay in touch." he said "Both of you!" then he jumped out of the window before flying off.

* * *

Jake and Hugh watched Tyroth go then Hugh turned to Jake.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked "I can make you some breakfast if you wish?"

"Sure thanks!" Jake said before following Hugh to the kitchen area.

**So Hugh's investigated the crime scene and interviewed Dale whose told lies! But thanks to Hugh's deep digging he doesn't believe a word Dale has said and now he's relayed the information to Tyroth and Jake, Jake's decided to stay topside to search during the daytime hours.**

**Where will all this lead? Well keep checking back to find out! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Heya friends! **

**Sorry I took so long writing another chapter, I did have a slight case of writer's block, and I started writing more on my long overdue Danny Phantom fic 'Ultimate Darkness'.**

**Also I realised that I hadn't written much about the Turtles and Mona in this story for a while so I thought we'd check back on them! **

**Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

**Note: Some parts refer to my friend Tyroth Darkstorm's fic '_Mutants Misplaced_' and my first TMNT fic '_Fury Within Her_'.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Effects**

Back in New York, Mona sat on the sofa sipping coffee as she stared at the screen.

Like Jake she had been watching the news to see if there was any word on Diablo being sighted. So far all she had heard was about the attacks on the Hate Preacher, the Red Necks and the traffic accident Diablo had caused.

She sipped her coffee again then flicked to another channel where it was a news channel and a male reporter was speaking about news in Chicago to which the Lizard Lady sat up straight to listen.

"..._And in other news, reports of strange attacks in Chicago have gotten police baffled and citizens afraid, it all started after the 'Straight Truth's Baptist Church's' Hate preacher was found attacked and crucified to his own alter, all the victims report to have been attacked by someone in a raven costume. According to doctor's reports, the victims are suffering from severe trauma and keep speaking about how a demon in the form of the Raven came to punish them."_

Mona glared at the TV screen.

"Dammit brother!" she growled "Why do you do this? People claim to have seen you!"

"_Members of the Straight Truth's Baptist Church are both terrified as well as ready to fight what could be a war with whatever attacked their leader, his wife and brother, news reporter Maria Finn is one scene with some members outside one of their meeting areas, Maria?_"

The scene soon switched to where a female reporter was talking with some members.

"_Thanks Tom, yes I'm here with a small group of followers who take their preacher's words seriously, and wish to express their thoughts!" she then turned to the group "So tell me, what are your thoughts on the situation, do any of you believe in demons?_"

One of the members leaned into a Microphone.

"_I don't believe in such demons! I believe it to be some work of those damned fags!_"

"_I agree! It's someone in a costume whose used drugs to make our leader believe the devil has come!_"

"_And if he tries to target us! We'll be ready for him! And expose him for what he really is_!"

"_Bring it on Fag_!"

The news reporter looked rather uncomfortable then turned to another member who had been pretty quiet.

"_Right, okay, and what are your thoughts?_" she asked the quiet member.

"_I'm concerned that this...this...thing, is indeed after us._" he said "_So much so I've tried to encourage others into hiding and laying low, I want to believe it's some terrorist in a costume but part of me is scared it's something else, if not a human, beast, real or supernatural, I believe in being prepared._"

Mona muted the TV and rubbed her temples as she sat back in the sofa, her head was pounding and she felt so worried.

* * *

Just then, a squeal made her jump and Mona looked over to see Pandora and Kemeko running around, Kemeko was holding Geisha Bear above her head and running as fast as she could from Pandora.

"Can't catch me!" she squealed.

"Oh yes I can!" Pandora shouted to which she leapt for Kemeko who quickly dodged out of the way.

"Get back here!" Pandora cried and she chased Kemeko over to where Mona was sitting.

Normally Mona didn't mind it when the girls were playing, but feeling so angry at what she had seen on the TV and how tense she felt, the distraction was too much.

"Can't you girls play quietly!?" she snapped to which Kemeko and Pandora jumped and stopped what they were doing.

"Mummy?" Pandora asked in a shocked voice.

"Aunt Mona?" Kemeko asked, equally surprised at the Lizard Lady's reaction, Mona was never normally this sharp, especially when they were playing.

Both girls knew Mona was really upset before and after they had left Mutopia, as even though they didn't fully understand what had happened with Uncle Callum, or Diablo, they knew it had upset Mona greatly.

"Get out of my sight!" Mona barked "If you're going to scream go somewhere else!"

Terrified that their presence would make Mona more angry, the girls instantly scurried away, tears falling from their eyes.

* * *

In the kitchen area, the turtles were sitting around the table talking unaware of what had just happened.

Raphael was looking worried.

"I can't tell you guys how concerned I am for Mona." he said "Since the whole incident with Diablo, she's been watching the News a lot, and I mean more often than usual."

"Still trying to find out if Diablo's been spotted." Michelangelo said.

"I know she's worried." Leonardo said "We're all worried."

"I've also seen her more tense, she was heartbroken but now she's really angry." Michelangelo said "She's more of a hot-head than you Raph!"

Raphael frowned at his youngest brother, but he couldn't help but agree, Mona had indeed been angrier than before, maybe even on the same level as the anger she had after her mutation and when they first found her nine years ago.

"Either that or as tense as Leonardo after our final defeat of the Shredder." he said to which Leonardo looked a little ashamed.

"I understand why she's so upset," Donatello said "but we must get on with our lives."

The other turtles looked at their purple masked brother.

"I know it sounds horrible, as it's not something that can be easily brushed under the carpet, but its true, we can't spend the rest of our lives worrying about something that hasn't happened yet!"

"I'm still worried though." Michelangelo said as he took a sip of soda "Since Tyroth came up with the possibly of us going to Skyrim, or some other world, I've the heebie Jeebies!"

"You and me both!" Raphael said "As much as I'm concerned, I don't really want to leave this world, I love it here."

"But we may not have a choice." Leonardo said "If not through the actions of Diablo, something else!"

"Like what?" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't know!" Leonardo said frustrated but then he saw Pandora and Kemeko run past the kitchen entrance looking upset.

"Kemeko?" he questioned.

"Pandora?" Raphael asked equally confused then he went over and saw both girls go into the playroom.

"What's up?" asked Michelangelo.

"Something's not right guys." Leonardo said then he looked to Mona still on the sofa watching the TV and rubbing her temples.

"You don't suppose?" Donatello asked.

"Come on!" Raphael said leading his brothers to the girl's playroom.

* * *

In the playroom, Pandora sobbed quietly as she hugged Cuddles whilst Kemeko hugged a large stuffed panda equally upset.

"Why did mummy yell at us?" Pandora whispered, her tears soaking Cuddle's fur "We were playing, and we didn't mean to make her mad."

"I don't know." Kemeko whispered "We weren't being naughty."

"Girls?" the children looked up to see their fathers and uncles appear in the doorway "What's the matter?"

Raphael and Leonardo went over immediately to comfort the girls whilst Donatello and Michelangelo sat nearby.

"What happened Lotus?" asked Leonardo kneeling down and pulling Kemeko into his chest whilst Raphael coaxed Pandora onto his knee as he sat on a chair.

"We'll set it right Little Geisha." Raphael soothed "Tell us everything."

* * *

Feeling more confident and wiping their eyes, both girls told the turtles what happened and how Mona had lost her temper with them to which the brothers looked shocked.

"She what?" Michelangelo asked.

"It's worse than I thought." Donatello sighed.

"She shouted at you?" Leonardo asked.

"But we weren't doing anything wrong." Pandora explained "We were noisy yes, but not naughty."

Raphael sighed.

"Aww Little Geisha, you know why mummy's so upset?" he asked "Remember we told you about how Uncle Callum turned bad and hurt people in Mutopia and he left and won't come back."

"We remember." Kemeko nodded.

"Mummy's not angry at you two." Leonardo comforted "She's angry at her brother, how he hurt her and us..."

As Leonardo spoke he looked at Raphael who still had a bandage on his hand and Michelangelo still had his arm in a sling.

Pandora and Kemeko looked down sadly.

"But when will mummy be herself again?" asked Pandora as fresh tears fell "I want her back daddy!"

"Me too!" Kemeko said "She never reads us stories at bedtime, and she often sings us songs, she doesn't do that either."

Raphael sighed.

* * *

It was true, Mona had neglected a lot of her duties as a mother, even though she kissed them goodnight and hugged them and interacted with them, she always had that aura of anger about her, and it always scared the girls, yet he and his brothers had been reminding the girls that she was still hurting over Diablo's betrayal.

"Listen girls." Donatello said "Grown-ups go through a lot of feelings, and Mona has been hurt badly, it's worse when someone she was close to as a human has betrayed her in the worst way, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Really?" Pandora asked.

"Promise!" Donatello smiled "We'd never lie to you about that!"

"Cross our hearts and hope to die!" Michelangelo grinned flicking both girls chins to which the girls giggled.

"There we are! There are those pretty smiles we love so much!" he laughed.

* * *

"My sons?" a voice made everyone look up and they saw Master Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Master Splinter!" they cried.

"Grandpa!" the girls said together.  
"You're out of the wheelchair!" Donatello exclaimed as he jumped up and walked over "How are you feeling? Your wound its..."

"I am fine Donatello." Splinter smiled "I may not be able to do the stunts I am prone to due to my injury, but I can walk fairly well without the use of the chair."

"James will be delighted!" Leonardo smiled.

Splinter smiled back and nodded.

"Anyway, I sensed a darkness, and seeing the children's emotions, I believe I know the source."

Raphael nodded.

"You're not wrong master."

"It's Mona." Michelangelo said "She went all shrew like with the girls, when they were merely playing too loudly."

Splinter frowned then looked towards Mona still sitting on the sofa and staring at the TV and he sighed.

"My daughter." he said "So angry, it is understandable because of Diablo's cruel betrayal, but if she remains this way, who knows what could become of her."

"It's like she's turned into a different person, at first she was crying and having nightmares, and now she's just so tense." Donatello said "It's scary."

"That personality was the same as the one when we first found her," Raphael added "And then she had the same killer and bloody attitude when we were in Skyrim."

Splinter looked over to Mona again.

"Do not fear my sons, I will speak to Monalisa, I will do what I can to help her."

"Thanks Master." Raphael said "We've all tried, but she's still so tense."

* * *

Pandora walked over and hugged Splinter's leg.

"Please make mummy happy again." she begged "I don't want her to be angry any-more, I love her."

Splinter felt his eyes moisten when he saw the shining eyes of his granddaughter.

"Do not fear child." he said stroking her hair "I will do my best."

"Promise?" begged Pandora.

"Yes little one." Splinter said stroking Pandora's cheek then walking slowly towards Mona whilst the turtles and the girls watched from a distance.

* * *

Mona fisted her hands in her hair as she rocked back and forth on the sofa.

She was feeling so angry, yet also guilty at the way she had spoken to her daughter and niece.

Feeling a sort of comfort at pulling her hair, she felt the need to feel more pain to release her anger, and she felt an urge to go over to the Dojo and strike the bags or something harder like that time in Mutopia's Dojo.

Yet sitting in the position she was in whilst the TV droned on in front of her was rather comfortable and she was hesitant to get up, especially if she caught the eye of the other turtles.

* * *

Just then, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and in shock she looked up and lifted her fist then she saw it get caught and she was face to face with Master Splinter.

"Sensei!" she gasped.

"Monalisa." Splinter said calmly before releasing the Lizard Lady's fist.

"I..." Mona gasped ready to apologise but Splinter stopped her.

"Please child." he said "Come with me to my quarters, I wish to speak with you."

Mona swallowed hard and she nodded before getting up from the sofa and following the wise rat to his quarters.

**Gosh, Mona's anger towards her brother is so strong she's starting to take it out of those she loves, there truly is a darkness within her.**

**Can Splinter help her? Find out in the next chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Let Me Heal You **

Monalisa sat opposite Splinter as he lit some incense and candles to create a calming atmosphere. The old rat sat cross legged and observed the Lizard Lady as she knelt before him.

It saddened Splinter to see Mona how she was.

There were dark circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep and the nightmares that haunted her, her blue eyes were no longer sparkling with life whether she was amongst those she loved or in a fight against her enemies, but rather shining with overflowing tears.

"Master...father..." Mona whispered "What did you wish to speak of?"

"You, my child." Splinter responded "There is so much darkness within you, because of what your brother did."

Mona looked down, her face showing she was heartbroken, but also ashamed.

"We have spoken to you about how what happened was not your doing, you only tried to help Callum."

Tears erupted from Mona's eyes and they spilt again, dripping onto her lap, to which Splinter reached out and caught a few trying comfort her.

"My daughter..." Splinter said softly "The darkness in your soul, it is consuming you, you cannot let it take over, you cannot keep blaming yourself for something you did not see coming."

Mona swallowed hard yet said nothing as she continued to look at her hands that lay clenched in her lap and her tears continued to fall.

"Callum, or Diablo may have betrayed you, and he has hurt you within." Splinter said softly "But you must remember that it was his choice, you did not make him do what he did."

Mona swallowed again.

"Sensei..." her voice came out in a small croak "I know what I did, I just didn't want him to die."

"None of that." Splinter cut in.

"But still...I...I..." Mona stammered.

"But still nothing." Splinter spoke gently, his finger stroked Mona's cheek catching more tears that fell.

"Child." Splinter whispered "I know you are feeling pain, but you need to understand and let go of what is not your fault."

"But sensei." Mona said "I...I'm not sure."

"I understand my daughter." Splinter said "But you must be aware, that your sadness is affecting those around you, do you think of your mate? Your adopted brothers? Even your daughter and niece?"

That last part caused Mona to look up.

"Your darkness has affected you so much, you have become a shadow of your former self." Splinter explained, "As much as we understand the burden you carry, you must be vigilant of who may also be affected, your daughter believes you are a different person, and fears that you no longer love her, as does your niece."

Mona opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish, and Splinter continued to speak.

"I have seen a similar darkness in Leonardo, not just when he was jealous of Raphael having you as his mate, but also when he first defeated the Shredder, his different personality affected us all, and it came to a real head when he accidentally injured me in sparring."

As he spoke he placed a paw on his forehead.

"I remember it like yesterday." he sighed "It was one of the most heartbreaking moments of my life, and I had to send him away to find peace in Japan."

Mona looked scared as the old rat looked at her again.

"And I remember the same anger within you when you had your old life taken away, it seemed nothing could douse the fire."

Mona looked down again ashamed and the tears continued to fall.

"I never...I never..."

"Monalisa." Splinter spoke again "I understand everything." he then stood up and walked over to her then placed his paws on her shoulder.

"We can help you banish the darkness, but you must remember, this burden is not your fault, and the Mutopians are experienced in everything to protect their home, and Tyroth will do all he can."

"But this never should have happened!" Mona protested.

"Shhhh." Splinter placed a furry finger on Mona's lips.

"He is prepared for anything, and will do all he can." Splinter said "And you trust him, do you not?"

"I do..." Mona sobbed then the tears fell again to which Splinter gently pulled Mona to him and the Lizard Lady wrapped her arms around him before sobbing softly into his chest and the Rat held her close to him, stroking her hair and wiping her tears.

He remembered when he and his sons welcomed Mona into their home for the first time and he had brought Mona into his quarters to speak about offering her a home with him and the turtles and Mona had accepted without hesitation.

"Let us heal you Monalisa." Splinter whispered "You are not alone, and we will not let this darkness consume you, you will be okay."

Mona nodded as she continued to rest against Splinter's chest, her tears still falling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles listened outside, trying to catch what was being said.

Raphael had his ear pressed against the door, eager to hear what was being said to his mate.

"I'd give anything to have my loving big sister back." Michelangelo whispered softly.

"Me too." Donatello agreed.

Leonardo said nothing as he listened.

"I just hope Mona is letting Sensei's words of wisdom sink in." he thought then looked at Raphael who was biting his lip.

He then heard Splinter start to get up and move towards the doors to which he signalled his brothers to get away and they quickly jumped back.

As soon as they did so, Splinter appeared followed by a more calmer yet ashamed Monalisa.

"My sons." the old at looked at the four turtles who stood to attention and bowed to him to which he bowed back.

"Your adopted sister, or in your case Raphael, your mate, wishes to say something to you."

he then stepped to the side and Mona stepped forward.

"My brothers..." she said bowing then looked at Raphael "Raph..."

The turtles stood before her ready to listen.

"I...I've had so much darkness within me, and even now I still do, but I...I...I never realised I was affecting you as well, I know I'm furious over Diablo's betrayal, and if I could go back in a machine I would, but I can't."

Michelangelo opened his mouth to say something but the other three turtles shot him a glare and shook their heads prompting him to keep quiet until Mona finished her speech.

"But I realise I've not been the person you know, I've turned into a nasty creature, all because I'm so upset and heartbroken over my brother's actions, and for that, I'm sorry, I want to expel this darkness within me, but I need your help, and I need to trust Tyroth and the other Mutopians that they can protect their home."

She paused and looked up at the turtles to which Raphael stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Babe." he said "We understand everything, we do!"

Leonardo then walked over and hugged her.

"You have deep spiritual agony hun." he said "And we will help you, you have our support."

"You do sis!" Donatello smiled walking over and joining in the hug "All of us are here to help."

"You betcha!" Michelangelo grinned also joining in "No-one puts baby in the corner!"

Mona felt the corners of her mouth form into a smile and she hugged her mate and adopted brother's tightly.

Splinter felt a tear form in his eye in happiness and wiped it away seeing his children forming a group hug.

After a while, the turtles released Mona and Raphael lifted his mate's chin with his finger.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked.

"A little better yes." Mona said softly "But there's something I must do."

"What's that?" asked Donatello.

"I wish to talk to the kids." Mona said "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"They're in the playroom." Michelangelo confirmed "You can go and see them there."

"Thanks Mikey." Mona said before walking to the playroom.

"Good luck babe." Raphael said softly.

* * *

Mona took a few deep breaths as she walked to the playroom and she peered inside to see both Pandora and Kemeko sitting on the floor with their teddies and dolls having a pretend Tea party.

Seeing the children playing together peacefully she smiled softly then gathering her courage she walked inside to see them.

"Hey girls." she said softly.

Even though she spoke in a light tone, both girls jumped a little.

"Mum!" Pandora sat up straight and Kemeko did the same.

"Hey baby." Mona said "Can I talk to you both for a second?"

The girls looked up from their toys and saw Mona sit opposite them.

"Girls." Mona said in a sad voice "I want to tell you something and I want you both to listen okay?"

Pandora and Kemeko nodded in silence.

"Okay." Mona said "I just want to tell you both, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting since we came home from Mutopia, you both understand how Uncle Callum, who now calls himself Diablo betrayed and hurt us in a terrible way."

Both girls nodded.

"He was bad!" Pandora said.

"He hurt you!" Kemeko commented.

Mona nodded.

"He did." she said "He hurt me, badly, so bad I've been so upset and angry, but my darkness has affected you both, and granddad Splinter, and your fathers, and Uncle Donnie and Mikey."

"Mummy?" Pandora asked.

Mona looked up.

"Are you still angry?" Pandora asked "Kemeko and I are sorry we upset you, we didn't mean to."

Mona sighed.

"I'm sorry girls." she said "No, you didn't upset me, I upset you, and I'm so sorry I did, as you both didn't deserve it."

"But mummy." Pandora said "Kemeko and I were noisy, we shouldn't have been."

"No girls." Mona said "You were having fun, I was upset because of my feelings, and I took it out on you both, and I'm so sorry, I never wanted to make you feel bad."

Mona swallowed trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Listen girls, I want you to know something okay?"

The girls nodded and listened to Mona.

"No matter what." Mona said "No matter how angry I get, no matter how upset I am, I love you! I love you so much! And nothing will ever change that!"

She then opened her arms so the girls could go to her for a hug which they did and Mona held them both close to her.

"My beautiful girls!" Mona whispered "I love you both so much! And no matter what! I'll always be there, and from today, I promise I will push away my darkness and be there for you both! You're the most precious things in my life and nothing will ever change that!"

Pandora smiled as tears filled her own eyes and she hugged her mother close.

Kemeko did the same thing.

"I love you mummy!" Pandora squeaked.

"I love you too Aunt Mona!" Kemeko agreed "So much!"

"I love you too babies!" Mona smiled "Don't worry! I'm here for both of you! That's a promise! And I never break my promises!"

* * *

Watching from the doorway, the turtles and Splinter smiled at the sight.

"Well done Sensei!" Leonardo said "I knew you could do it!"

Splinter winked.

"Mona has suffered greatly in this short period, and she will need the support of us to help her, and I believe this is the first step to helping her break free of the darkness that is haunting her."

"I will help her in any way I can Master!" Raphael said clenching his fists in determination "I will! I'll die for her! I'll make sure she's okay!"

"And we'll help too!" Donatello agreed.

"Ditto!" Michelangelo added.

"As will I!" Leonardo said.

Splinter smiled at his sons then looked back at Mona as she embraced Kemeko and Pandora.

"Well done my Daughter." he said softly "Let go of the darkness and see the light that is in front of you."

**Awww, such sweet moments there, everyone understands Mona's pain, but hopefully she's recognised the darkness within her is strong and she needs to see the light, and her family are there for her! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Spotted!**

Back in Chicago, as the sun was setting over the city, Diablo, Rex and Samson were sitting in their hideout, after only welcoming Chastity into their group a mere few hours ago.

The white dove was only just managing to get to grips with her new body, she was trying to work out how to use her wings which felt like extra limbs on her back.

"I know the feeling." Diablo said as he watched her trying to control her wings, "You will get used to having those on your back, and like me, you will learn to fly!"

Chastity opened her arms and as she did her wings followed suite.

Samson and Rex kept their distance so as not to be knocked over as well as give their new member the freedom to move.

"It's so overwhelming." Chastity said as she looked at her wings, "Yet my new body, it scares me."

"I understand sweetheart." Samson said, "Rex and I felt the same, but realise what you can do with it, you're a lot stronger now."

Diablo nodded.

"So much stronger!" he smirked as he opened his wings "So much more than when you were human!"

The Raven then looked out into the night.

"If you'll forgive me friends." he said "I must scout, and find some more food, I shall return soon."

"Okay Diablo." Samson said.

"Look after our new member, and help her adjust." Diablo requested "I will return with food and hopefully news."

"Yes sir!" Rex said with a salute then turned to Chastity "How about we go over those wings again my dear?"

Chastity nodded in agreement and opened her arms again trying to get her wings to move at the same time.

"Don't worry hun." Samson comforted "We'll help you through this and you'll be able to rule the skies."

That last remark made Chastity smile slightly.

"When I was a child," she said "I used to wish I could fly, well there were times I wished I could fly away from my hard life."

"Well, you no longer have to worry now." Samson smiled "And with Diablo and Rex's help, we'll find that bastard who hurt you, and we'll make him pay!"

He smirked at the last part.

"I made the ones who killed me and Rex pay, and we can do the same to your abuser and mother's murderer."

Diablo looked back at his followers as they spoke.

"I'm sure with the right research I can find out where Chastity's abuser is, and I can rely the information back to her, then she can help us make him pay for his crimes! Or if she would rather not participate, then I will do the deed."

Diablo then leapt out of a hole in the wall, opening his wings as he took off into the night.

"I just hope those damned Mutopians aren't looking for me!" he growled as he scanned the city below him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake had spent all day searching for Sophie, he had gone to all the places she was last seen and checked out the nearby areas, but he couldn't find her.

Now, sitting in an all night diner, Jake sipped some coffee as he looked out into the city, he sighed softly as he looked at the skyline where the sky was turning a dark blue and some starlight could be seen.

"I know you're out there." he said under his breath "You can't hide forever brother, you can't keep running, one of these days we will find you and bring you back to Mutopia so you can pay the price for your actions."

He placed his mug down on the table and a blonde haired, tired looking waitress sauntered over pouring a top up into his mug.

"Rough day?" she asked as she analysed him, as well as noticed the red scars on his face.

Jake looked up at her.

"What?" he asked peering through his glasses.

"Rough day?" she repeated.

"Huh? Oh yeah, has been." Jake replied, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses and yawned.

"I've never seen you before." the waitress said "You new to Chicago?"

"What makes you say that?" Jake asked.

"Your accent, it's different." the waitress said.

"Oh I see." Jake chuckled "I'm originally from Wisconsin."

"The Land of Cheese!" the waitress laughed "What made you want to come to the Windy City?"

"Change in scenery." Jake responded "Wanted to make my mark in the world."

The waitress smiled but she jumped as she heard her boss calling over to her.

"Miss Rice! Quit chatting to customers!"

"Sorry sir." the waitress grovelled before quickly turning away from Jake.

"I don't pay you to chat, I pay you to serve!" the man growled, the waitress nodded in embarrassment and went around asking the other customers if they wanted more coffee.

Jake sighed sadly as he watched her, then looked out the window again sipping his topped up coffee.

* * *

Just then, the door of the Diner opened and a dark haired woman walked in with a young girl no older than five with bouncy curly hair and wearing a white dress.

"Annie!"

Miss Rice looked up and beamed as she saw who had arrived.

"Maddie! Claudia!"

The five year old girl ran over to Miss Rice and hugged her tightly to which Miss Rice responded.

"Mummy!" the girl squealed.

"Hello darling!" the woman smiled as she knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly.

The woman who had been accompanying Claudia walked over to Annie and smiled.  
"She's such a good girl." she smiled "It's always a joy to have her."

Annie stood up and grasped Claudia's hand.

"I can't thank you enough for looking after her Maddie."

"Any-time babe!" Maddie replied "Anyway, you're free to head off now, I'll take over!"

"Thank you again!" Annie said kissing Maddie's cheek as she removed her apron and hat "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jake watched as Annie held her daughter's hand and they walked out of the diner, he smiled, glad that she was free from her shift and he glanced over at the manager who started talking to Maddie.

* * *

Turning back towards the window, Jake sipped his coffee then he blinked as he saw what looked like a dark shape flying across the skyline.

Narrowing his eyes, Jake stood up from the table and watched as the shape moved, and he was sure it looked like a large black bird!

"Diablo!" he whispered, he fished a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it on the table before grabbing his belongings and running to the entrance of the diner.

"Keep the change!" he called back as he ran out leaving the manager, Maddie and some other customers looking bewildered.

* * *

As he got outside, Jake looked around again to see where he saw the dark shape, he looked to the left then the right, then he saw the same shape again, this time flying over the high rooftops.

"Brother?" he said to himself, he took out his cell and wondered whether to alert Tyroth and the Knights, but he hesitated as he wanted to make sure it really was Diablo.

"If it is my brother." he thought to himself, "Maybe he can lead me to Sophie?"

Keeping the shape in his sight, Jake started to follow it, and hoped it would come to rest somewhere so he could investigate further.

* * *

Jake's guess was in fact right, for the shape he had spotted was indeed Diablo!

The Raven had found an all night store not far away from the Diner, and he had sneaked in at the back of it to look through the stock and had found some food, along with some newspapers that spoke about Sophie's disappearance and the murder and attack in her apartment.

Clasping a couple of shopping bags of food with his talons, Diablo read one of the newspapers that spoke about Sophie.

**'**_**Mother of missing young woman found dead and Brother-in-Law injured in apartment, mercy killing then attempted murder?**_**'**

**'**_**Girl attempted to kill Uncle because he knew too much?**_**'**

**'**_**Police searching for young woman suspect in attack and murder**_**' **

**'**_**If you've seen this woman, please inform the authorities right away**_**'**

"Damn, I've always hated the press!" Diablo growled "Chastity's going to love this!" he flew further on and before long he reached the abandoned church and flew it through a hole in the upper roof.

As he did, he saw Chastity was still learning to use her wings, and was soon opening and closing them without having to use her arms as guides and Samson and Rex were standing back and encouraging her.

Diablo smirked then placed the bags on a platform before landing on a beam above them, he was pleased that Chastity was doing well in learning to use her wings, even though it had only been a few hours since she had mutated.

Rex was the first to spot Diablo has he arrived back.

"Diablo, you've arrived!" he said, standing up straight and saluting and Chastity and Samson looked up.

"I have returned yes." Diablo said "And I come bearing food and information."

"That was fast." Chastity commented.

Diablo lowered himself down to the level they were on, then placed the bags of food before them.

"Dig in!" he said "There's plenty to go around."

"Thanks!" Samson commented before opening one of the bags and rooting though it.

Chastity stared at the bags then at Diablo.

"How did you get it?" she questioned.

"Don't worry." Diablo smirked "I enquired them legally, with the cash we swiped from those we attacked."

He then held up the newspapers.

"You might be interested to read these Chastity." he said handing them to the mutant Dove who took the papers then sat down to read them.

Diablo stood back and waited for her reaction as she read the newspaper, first with a frown of curiosity, then her eyes widened and her beak gaped open.

"Oh God no..." she cried "No!"

Samson and Rex looked up from searching in the bags and stared at Chastity.

"What is it?" Samson asked.

"They...they've painted me as a murderer!" Chastity wailed "The press are saying I killed mother, and attacked Dale! But no! It was him! He did this!"

Tears began to stream from the Dove's eyes as she threw one of the newspapers down.

"Dale's lied to the police and the press! I should have made sure he was truly dead before I ran away!"

Rex growled.

"I can sniff him out for you honey." he said "Make him pay for what he's done!"

Diablo nodded and folded his arms.

"That we can!"

Samson sat next to Chastity and put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't fret hun." he said "We will do something about this! If the police aren't going to do anything, and the press are going to believe a bunch of bull-crap, we're going to take matters into our own hands!"

"Oh we shall!" Diablo smirked and flexed his talons "We'll give that murdering liar a night he'll never forget, and make him rue the day he laid his hands on you and your mother!"

Chastity looked up from crying.

"We will?"

Diablo nodded.

"We will." he said "Do you trust us my Disciple?"

Chastity was speechless for a second, and she felt Samson squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"We can make Dale pay for his crimes, and clear your name." Diablo said "That is a promise! I just need time to plan this out, and when this is over, trust me when I say you'll have satisfaction!"

Chastity nodded softly.

"Okay." she whispered to which Samson placed a paw on her taloned hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the four mutants, Jake had followed Diablo until he reached the abandoned church and saw Diablo fly in.

Curious, but also trying to be careful, Jake took out his gun and began to creep towards the building, hoping that Diablo hadn't spotted him.

He crept in through the doorway where there was a broken door, and luckily, Jake could squeeze though.

He then got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over the floor despite the fact there was debris and broken glass.

Straining his ears to listen, Jake then heard Diablo speak, and there was no doubt it was his brother, then he heard the voices of Rex and Samson, and Chastity.

Hearing the Dove's voice then hearing the conversation Jake's eyes widened.

"No way!" he thought "Sophie?"

He listened to the conversation more then pieced together all the information he was hearing.

"Oh Damn!" he thought "It really is Sophie! Diablo and his followers must have found her, and convinced her to join them! I'm too late!"

**So we've checked back with Jake, and by a stroke of luck, he's spotted his brother and followed him to his hideout where he's realised Sophie's joined the Raven and his Disciples!**

**What will be the outcome of this? Well stay tuned to find out!**

**Note: You might want to remember the waitress Annie Rice and Claudia, they are kind of important, what what role will they play? Well keep checking back and you'll see!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heya Readers, so sorry about the wait, I did have a small case of Writer's Block.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**What are you doing here?**

Jake bit his lip as he stood hidden by the stairs leading to where his brother and followers were hidden.

He wanted to alert Tyroth and the Chicago Knights to his position, but he decided to wait and listen to the conversation of the four mutants and find out more about their activities and their motives.

Holding his breath and straining his ears, Jake listened carefully as well as pressed record on his phone so he could listen to their conversation.

"We'll seek out your abuser Chastity." Diablo hissed "If he thinks he got away with his crime, he can think again, you let this rest, he has a chance to do it to someone else!"

"The Chief is right!" Rex agreed "He must pay for his crimes kiddo!"

"If he got away with one crime, he will try his luck again." Samson agreed "Mark my words, just like those red necks who attacked me and Rex."

Chastity rung her hands as she thought hard. She was still shaken by the fact the papers were branding her as a murderer and that Dale was the innocent one.

She then saw Diablo hand her a small bottle of whisky.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

Chastity reached over and took it as well as mouthed thank you before taking a sip.

* * *

Jake held his breath and continued to listen to the conversations.

"Since I left Mutopia." Diablo said "I have had plans to start a crusade on those who have sinned, have wronged others and not gotten the punishment they deserve, very much like those red necks who got away with some much before they got to you two!" he said to Samson and Rex "And this Dale bastard!" he growled as he looked at Chastity.

"What do you propose?" Rex asked.

"Well, now we have our newest member." Diablo said "I propose we go looking for Dale!"

"But where would we begin to start looking?" Samson asked "Since what happened, I bet the police have moved him to a new location since the apartment they lived in has since become a crime scene."

Chastity looked up.

"I think I might know." she said to which the other mutants looked at her.

"Some nights he would go to his friend's apartment to gamble, or invite prostitutes to engage in sleazy parties and business."

Diablo smirked.

"I see." he said "And are any of these acquaintances of his as perverted as him?"

Chastity's nodded.

"I remember once when my mother had to go into hospital for a couple of days, I went back to the apartment and Dale had invited his mates around without me or mother knowing, he was at the kitchen table playing poker and drinking beer."

Chastity swallowed hard as she remembered.

"When I arrived, I was shocked and asked what he was doing, to which he just laughed and his mates laughed with him and he demanded that I prepared some food for his guests whilst pinching my butt and slapping it every-time I went to the table."

Samson growled as did Rex, even Jake as he was listening felt ill as he listened, feeling so sorry for the Dove.

"Afterwards I went to my room, but I was terrified to sleep in case Dale or his drunk mates would come in and rape or molest me."

Chastity's was sobbing now and she took another swig of the bottle of alcohol.

"They carried on all night until eventually they left and Dale made me clean up the whole house before mum was allowed home and he warned me not to speak a word about it, or he'd hurt my mum."

"So..." Diablo mused "There are others like him! Looks like we should pay them all a visit! Maybe they will organise a party we can gatecrash!"

Samson and Rex smirked at the idea.

"We can gatecrash their perverted party, then make them all go crazy! And turn them into the police!" Diablo continued.

"Maybe we can find more evidence against them?" Samson suggested.

"Capital idea!" Rex agreed.

Diablo then turned to Chastity.

"What say you?" he asked "Would you like to see your abuser and your mother's killer attacked, gone insane as well as be brought to justice for what he did to you?"

Chastity licked her lips and looked down then she gave a small smile, as a light of hope and want for justice for herself and her mother shone in her mind.

"I'm in!" she said "I want Dale to pay! And look me in the eyes as he see's what I am now!"

"Atta girl!" Diablo said "Then let's get planning!"

* * *

Jake gave a gasp yet clapped his hands over his mouth as he was worried he had been heard.

"So that's your game is it brother?" he asked softly "Well, as much as your actions are noble, I can't let you do this! You're causing more harm than good!"

He turned to walk towards the outside of the building, so he could alert Tyroth and the Knights to his location, but as he was halfway across the room, a figure dropped in front of him!

Jake gave a yelp in shock and he saw in the street lighting from outside that it was Samson standing before him!

Jake took a step back and he tripped over a bit of debris on the ground and his head hit a brick! Seeing stars, Jake looked up to see Samson towering over him, his cat like eyes shining before he passed out.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been out for, but as Jake opened his eyes, he found he was seated on the floor, and his arms were tied to a pillar behind him.

"What the hell!?" Jake struggled and he found that his eyesight was blurred as he was wearing his glasses yet he could make out four figures in front of him.

"He's waking up!" a male voice said.

"Is he alright?" a concerned female voice cut in.

"He got quite a bump on the head there!"

"Who is he anyway?"

"Callum?" Jake said "Callum! Callum!"

"So you managed to track me down hmmm?" Jake heard Diablo's voice in front of him "What are you doing here!?"

"Callum please!" Jake said as he blinked a few times "My glasses? Where are my glasses?"

He then felt his glasses get put on and he gasped as he began to see more clearly.

Before him, he saw Diablo kneeling before him along with Chastity whilst Samson and Rex stood behind him.

"So this is Jake Freeman hmmm?" Samson asked "Your older brother and a human resident of Mutopia you speak of?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Diablo sighed "And how he managed to find us, I have no idea!"

Jake looked at the other three mutants behind his brother and his eyes widened.

"Milo? Marcus? And Sophie?" he asked "You were mutated by the water of Mutopia's well, by Diablo?"

Chastity nodded.

"He saved our lives boy." Samson said holding up his paw "We're grateful to the Raven."

"And he helped us get satisfaction on our attackers and tormentors!" Rex added.

* * *

Jake looked at Diablo.

"Brother, why?" he asked.

Diablo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do I have to sing the same tune to you over and over?" he asked "I told you why! I wished to follow my own path! I decided I could do something better with this new body! Yet those damned Mutopians wanted to stop me!"

"Why do you keep twisting it up?" Jake asked "They wanted to help you! You could have had a family again! Patched things up with Mona and I! Yet you threw it all away to follow your selfish desires!"

Diablo scowled and slapped Jake's face.

"I already have a family now! And I plan to bring more in! Ones who can follow me in my crusade! And I don't care what you, or the Mutopians think! I choose my path and I will continued to walk down it!"

Jake glared back.

"You're insane Callum!" he said "You're putting yourself in danger!"

"I'm not Callum!" Diablo barked "Callum is dead!"

"Fine!" Jake growled "Diablo! You're way in over your head! You might have done okay now! But your reckless actions are making the humans suspicious! You're putting yourself and your family in danger! As well as Mutopia! Everyone's terrified that because you're out here, their home could be discovered!"

Diablo glared.

"What makes you think I'll betray Mutopia?" he asked "I have no intention of betraying you!"

"You already did!" Jake growled "You betrayed us when you attacked us and fled! And now you're out here, you've put us all at risk!"

Jake then gasped as he felt Diablo grab him by the throat.

"You think I'm going to gather an army to attack Mutopia?" he asked "You think me sadistic? An enemy?" he narrowed his eyes "No, be assured brother, I have no intention of betraying Mutopia further, in fact if you ask my Disciples, I gave them a choice to join me or I would take them to Mutopia to join you, yet they all chose to join me and my way of life."

He turned to Samson, Rex and Chastity who all nodded in agreement.

"We were given the choice, yet he decided to follow the Raven." Samson said "And we will remain loyal to him."

"Diablo speaks the truth when he says we will not attack Mutopia or betray their location," Rex added "we are just mutants who wish to be left in peace."

Diablo smirked and nodded.

"Thank you my friends." he said then turned to Jake.

"Get this in your head Jake," he growled "And rely it back to Tyroth and the Knights, as well as Mona! We will leave Mutopia alone, as well as the Lair in New York, as long as you leave us alone! And let us live the way we wish!"

* * *

Jake narrowed his eyes at his brother.

He was furious that Diablo was still choosing to live the dark life he had chosen and continue putting himself and other mutants at risk, yet there was a part of him that left relieved after hearing Diablo say from his own beak that he would not betray Mutopia of the Turtle's lair in New York.

"Leave us be, and we'll leave you alone!" Diablo said.

Jake swallowed yet he nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we've made things clear!" Diablo said before standing up and turning to his followers.

* * *

"So what now?" Rex asked "We can't stay here any longer, your brother found his way here, and whose to say he won't betray us?"

Diablo nodded.

"I understand your concern," he said "It looks like we'll have to find somewhere else to go."

"But where?" Chastity asked.

"Not sure hun." Samson comforted "But we'll find somewhere safe."

"Then let's waste no time." Diablo said "Let's go."

"You don't suppose he's already called his friends and they're on their way here now?" Chastity asked fearfully.

"No fear of that." Diablo confirmed "I checked his phone and he hasn't alerted anyone." he turned to Jake who was looking around for his belongings and he saw his phone laying just out of reach.

"And it looks like it'll take him a while till he reaches his phone, or his friends start looking for him! And when that happens we'll be a long way away!"

He turned to Rex and Samson who had gather some belongs which Diablo took and turned to Chastity.

"Now I believe it's time to test your flying skills."

"But I've only managed to hover a few inches off the ground." Chastity said in a scared voice "I don't know about this!"

"Trust me!" Diablo said "You can do this! Just stay close to me."

"We'll run over the rooftops!" Rex said as he put a backpack on his back and Samson did the same.

Diablo nodded at the Panther and Doberman.

"Run on ahead!" he said "I'll take care of Chastity."

Samson and Rex nodded and they quickly leapt out of a window to start running over the rooftops.

Jake glared as he watched then saw Diablo take Chastity's hand and they both opened their wings to fly themselves up onto the highest part of the broken roof which made some dust fly up into Jake's face, then they opened their wings together and leapt off the roof!

Jake heard Chastity scream with fear slightly then he saw both the Raven and Dove swoop upwards into the sky then he saw their silhouettes as they flew across the moon.

* * *

"Damn you!" Jake cursed then pulled on his cords, furious as well as worried as the four mutants had just left him behind, but he knew why, so he couldn't follow them and also so he couldn't alert Tyroth.

Reaching his leg out, Jake tried to get his phone and pull it towards him, yet it was difficult.

"Come on! Come on!" he protested as beads of sweat formed on his forehead "Damnit! Come on!"

**So Jake was caught by Samson and he's confronted Diablo! But now Diablo and his Disciples have taken off in search of another home and left Jake tied up in the abandoned building! **

**Will Jake manage to reach for his phone to alert Tyroth and the Chicago Knights to his location? And will anyone realise what's happened to Jake when he hasn't returned to Mutopia?**

**Well, keep checking back and you'll find out soon enough! **


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING:**** Contains strong language.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Worst Case Scenario?**

In Mutopia, Tyroth had been asleep in his and Sephie's room.

Since he returned from Hugh's apartment, he had been so stressed and tired it had taken a toll on his normally very strong and resilient body.

Walking into Mutopia, everyone noticed how exhausted he was looking, so Sephie insisted that he go into their room to relax whilst she watched over their kids and Jack would keep him updated on everyone's progress or any news from above.

Reluctantly, Tyroth agreed and had gone into his room, and before he could stop himself, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

No sooner did he fall asleep than he began to dream...

* * *

"_Tyroth!" a shrill voice broke into his thoughts "Tyroth! Wake up!"_

_Tyroth blinked a few times as he tried to sake himself awake, then he saw the terrified face of Amber leaning over him._

"_Sis?" he asked "What's going on?"_

"_Wake up!" Amber screamed "We have to move!"_

"_What in the name of Odin is going on?" Tyroth asked again, feeling agitated as he couldn't understand what the fuss was about._

"_There's been a breech!" Amber cried "We have to go!"_

_The Word 'Breech' shook Tyroth wake in an instant and he jumped off the bed and out of the bedroom._

_As he and Amber ran to the main area of Mutopia, an alarm went off filling echoing off the walls._

"_Red Alert! Red Alert! Breech! Breech!"_

* * *

_Tyroth soon arrived at the main lair where all the residents were gathered with George and the Chicago Knights and those who were able to fight were surrounding them._

"_What's going on?!" Tyroth demanded and he saw Sephie trying to prise her children's arms off her neck so she could join in the fight._

"_Mummy! Mummy!" Freya and Loki wailed as Tania tried to pull them towards her._

_"Stay with Tania okay children?" Sephie said in as calm a voice she could muster "I'll protect you okay? But you must stay with Tania!"_

* * *

_Just then, a couple of screams were heard from the Mutopians as the entrances from outside were filled with sounds of shouting, and armoured and uniformed men and women came rushing in with guns and plastic shields!_

"_So it is true! There are mutants below the city! Right under our noses!"_

"_Don't move mutants! We will use force!"_

_Tyroth's eyes widened as he saw them come in._

"_No!" he cried "Oh Gods no!"_

_George shook his head in disbelief as his home, the sanctuary he had declared safe for all mutants and outcasts was now surrounded by the US Army._

"_Who...who told you about this place?" he asked in a broken voice._

"_We've been betrayed!" Jack barked._

"_Three guesses who!" Kate growled._

"_Whoever is in charge." George demanded walking forward "Show yourselves!"_

_As the old turtle made the order, a Uniformed man stepped forward, wearing clothes and medals than symbolized he was the leader._

"_I am." he said "And I have to say, it is remarkable, seeing that all this time, there was a city under Chicago, and filled with Mutants too!"_

"_Why are you here?" George asked "Why have you come into our sanctuary?"_

_The man smirked._

"_It seemed luck was on our side turtle." the man smirked "We were told of your location."_

"_Who told you?" Tyroth growled, having a very good idea who told him._

_The man smirked again then looked over his shoulder._

_Tyroth then gasped as he saw who it was!_

* * *

"_Hello Dragon."_

"_No!" Jake's voice was heard from behind George and he walked forward._

"_Diablo..." George said in a heartbroken voice "Why?"_

_Diablo looked down for a second, as if slightly ashamed then looked up._

"_I'm sorry Gramps, but I had no choice."_

"_Bullshit!" Kate snapped "We should have killed you when you tried to escape!"_

"_Yeah!" Heather agreed._

_Diablo shook his head._

"_I didn't have a choice, I was caught by Shredder, and he sold me to a government lab where they experimented on me to find out where I originated, and traced me back to here."_

"_Shredder!?" Tyroth shrieked and everyone gasped in horror._

"_No!" Sharky cried "Not him!"_

"_The Raven speaks the truth!" a snarling voice was soon heard and Tyroth's blood ran cold._

_He then saw The Shredder appear behind the Army Captain and Diablo and several foot ninja appeared, along with Izo Arashi, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five._

"_Surprise!" Cobra giggled peeling back her lips whilst the other Venomous Five hissed and cackled._

* * *

_Sephie shook her head and clung onto Tyroth's arm, tears appearing from her eyes, especially when she saw four masks, blue, red, purple and orange, and a pink headband and a walking stick in Shredder's hands, whilst five foot ninja carried the weopons of the Turtles and the Lizard Lady._

"_No!" Tyroth cried "Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Mona, Master Splinter...No!"_

_Kate began to wail as she saw Michelangelo's mask and weapons and the twins began to cry in terror._

"_The Turtles! Mona, Splinter!" Tyroth cried as tears erupted from his eyes "What did you do to them you bastard?!"_

_Shredder just laughed as he held the masks and headband in his hand._

"_Pandora, Kemeko!" Sonia then shrieked._

"_Kemeko." Shredder hissed "She is mine! My granddaughter has been brought back to her rightful place! Meanwhile those freaks who took her from me, they are facing punishment for what they did! You'll never see them alive again! Not after what plans I have for them!"_

_Dr Arden flexed his syringe Fingers and licked the burnt half of his face._

"_Mona and her and Raph's little brat have made great additions to my experiments!" he said almost in pleasure. _

"_And you won't be far behind!" Arashi smirked "All of you will be subjected to experiments, and eventually public display!"_

"_Remember out agreement?" the Head of the Army said as he looked to the Shredder "We share the profits and what treasures we find out here! Especially when it comes to finding out the source and qualities of this magical well!"_

"_Of course!" Shredder nodded "I do not go back on my promises."_

_Tyroth could feel his anger boiling up and he looked to Sephie._

"_Babe." he said "Be ready when I say! Pass it on!"_

_Sephie despite her tears, she nodded and began to pass on what Tyroth said to Sarah who stood next to her, who passed it on to Percy, then Kate, then Sharky and so on. _

_Tyroth then blinked his eyes as he began to feel his mana and magic within start to get stronger._

_The Shredder then looked up._

"_Take them all down!" he growled._

_Tyroth shook his head._

"_No!" he growled "If you're going to destroy our home and sanctuary, you won't leave this place alive! And If I die tonight! If any of us die tonight! We will die free and fighting for our home!"_

_He then turned to the Mutopians "TAKE THEM DOWN!"_

_At once, the Mutopians shouted battle cries and began to fight._

"_DIE FUCKERS!" Kate screamed as she jumped into the air, striking her whip!_

_Heather flew into the air and slashed her weapons, Percy not far behind kicking his legs with all his might._

_Jack, Sharky, Amber and Sarah ran amongst the soldiers and Foot Ninja, slashing their weapons and cutting them down._

_Cam and Barry joined in using their strength along with Leona the Fox and Patch the Badger, even Rattletrap, Louie and James joined in the fight to protect their home._

_Sephie drew her arrows and fired the at any solider or ninja who came at her._

"_Kill them!" She shouted "Kill them all!"_

"_No-one will leave her alive!" Kate bellowed._

* * *

_Tyroth meanwhile faced Shredder, Diablo and the Head of the Army._

_Diablo flew upwards yet Tyroth let out a jet of flames at the Raven, unleashing his anger at the traitor for betraying Mutopia, and to the most hated enemy and the US Army to which the Raven screamed and cawed in pain before hitting the ground and rolling about to put out the flames._

_Shredder and the head of the US Army then went for the dragon as the Raven went down._

_But Tyroth roared again and closing his eyes he felt his berserker rage fill him, very much like that time he was tortured in the Foot Headquarters those years ago._

"_FUCK YOU!" he shouted as he unleashed his power to the maximum and flames covered his body "I'll take you all down! I'll kill you! All of you!"_

* * *

Tyroth sat up in bed with a start, sweat pouring from his forehead, he reached a paw out to pull himself up yet he missed it and fell right off the bed!

"Yipes!" he hit the ground and rolled over, hitting the side table and the lamp that was on it fell off and landed on his chest!

Luckily it didn't break, but it almost knocked the breath out of him, more from the shock of it falling on him rather than it's weight affecting him.

"Jeez..." he lay there staring at the ceiling, and thinking about the dream "Oh man...thank the Gods it was only a dream...but...it felt...it felt so real!"

The Dragon lay there on the floor with the lamp on his chest trying to get his breath back and calm down after such a scary and almost too real nightmare.

* * *

After a few minutes, he lifted the lamp off his chest and placed it back on the table before sitting up and realising the time, seeing it was nearly midnight.

"Damn." he thought to himself "I must have really needed that sleep!"

Walking out of the bedroom, Tyroth went to look for Sephie or Jack and he soon bumped into Sharky.

"Boss!" the mutant shark cried out.

"Oh Sorry." Tyroth said in a distanced voice "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," said Sharky "Are you okay?"

Tyroth nodded "I'm fine." he replied "How is everyone?"

"Still on edge." Sharky said "As we all are, but we're trying to get on with our lives, Moe's put on a music concert in the Mess Hall to try and calm everyone's nerves and the Knights are in the Dojo."

"Right." said Tyroth "And the kids?"

"They're in the Mess Hall with Sonia." Sharky reported.

"Okay, great." Tyroth said "Why aren't you with the Knights?"

"Jack asked me to check on you." Sharky said "He's going over some drills just in case of the worst that should happen."

"Well done Jack." Tyroth muttered then he thought of Jake, remembering how he had decided to stay topside.

"You haven't heard from Jake recently have you?" he asked.

"No." Sharky said raising an eyebrow "No-one has, and he hasn't returned to Mutopia either since you went Topside with him yesterday."

"Damn!" Tyroth cursed.

"What's going on Boss?" Sharky asked.

"Sharky." Tyroth said in a serious voice "Go and gather the Knights and meet me at the entrance in five minutes, we're going scouting!"

"Right you are Big T!" Sharky said as he went back to the Dojo to get the others.

* * *

Tyroth then picked up his phone and started to call Jake, he waited for a while then it went to voice mail.

"Damn!" Tyroth growled "Jake pick up!"

He tried again about four times, yet all he got was the voice message.

"Damn!" he thought for a moment, he knew Jake promised he would let him know if he saw anything, and he believed he would be back as it got dark or at least let him know if he was staying out longer and with Hugh.

"Where are you Jake?" he thought then walked to the entrance to wait for the Chicago Knights.

* * *

Once he arrived, the others weren't too far behind.

"Hun!" Sephie cried as she walked over "Are you okay?"

Tyroth embraced his lover then kissed her.  
"I'll explain later babe," he said "Right now, we have to go topside."

"What's going on boss?" Jack asked.  
"Jake said he was scouting Topside." Tyroth said "I left him with Hugh, yet I've heard nothing from him, I'm worried."

The other Knights looked at each other and they were in agreement than no-one had heard from Jake despite the young man promising he would let them know if he had seen or heard anything, or if he was going to stay out longer.

"He's right." Heather said "Jake's been gone longer than expected!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Kate snarled "Let's get out there! Hopefully we might find Diablo too!"

"Jake first!" Tyroth said "Come on everyone!"

He lead the group towards the surface to scout.

"Jake, by Odin, I hope you're okay." he thought.

**Oh Gosh! What a horrible nightmare! Poor Tyroth! Seems his darkest fears are invading his dreams.**

**Also, I know a lot of you what to know what will happen to Jake, and it seems the Mutopians have realised they haven't heard from him, yet will they find him?**

**Keep checking back to find out.**

**Also, some of you might have seen the reference to '**_A Dangerous Captive_**' when Tyroth goes into his berserker rage in his nightmare!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Where are you?**

As Diablo flew into the air, with Chastity by his side, he smirked as he watched her fly alongside him.

Meanwhile Chastity gripped his hand and flapped her wings trying to keep steady, yet she gasped as she dipped slightly or moved slightly to the side.

"Just hold my hand." Diablo said as he watched the Dove, "You're doing very well!"

"Diablo." Chastity gasped "I'm scared!"

"You'll be alright." Diablo said, "Just let the wind lift you up, and don't fight the currents, use them!"

Chastity nodded yet she still kept hold of Diablo's hand.

* * *

Below, Rex and Samson were running over the rooftops watching the mutant birds above them whilst carrying some backpacks on their backs.

"She's nervous as hell." Rex commented as he watched Chastity "She hasn't let go of Diablo's hand for a second."

"I don't blame her!" Samson replied "Poor girl."

"She'll get used to her wings soon." Rex said hopefully "And I hope we'll find somewhere new to hide!"

"Luckily that Jake kid won't follow us." Samson said "Well he can't as he's tied up in that old church! And by the time he's reached his phone or those Mutopian's find him, we'll be far away."

"How long have we been fleeing by the way?" Rex asked.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed actually." Samson replied "A while at least."

He looked up at Diablo again as he slowed and hovered.

* * *

At the same time Chasity dipped again slightly before dropping as she accidentally closed her wings and she screamed.

Diablo turned to the Dove as she screamed and she opened her wings in fright before stopping in mid air then slowly landing on a rooftop below.

At the sound of her scream, Samson hoped over in concern followed by Rex.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked.

Chastity was hyperventilating in both fear and relief, but she nodded.

Diablo lowered himself down onto the same rooftop.

"Not bad for a first flight." he said placing his taloned hand on Chastity's shoulder.

Chastity just looked at him, yet she was breathing so hard she couldn't speak.

"We'll work more on your landings." the Raven winked "And you'll be soaring high like an angel soon."

That last comment earned a small smile from Chastity and Rex and Samson looked at the Dove encouragingly.

"So where are we now?" Rex asked as he looked around.

It was indeed a more quieter area of the city, and many of the buildings around them were dark or only had a couple of lights on.

"We're away from the busiest parts of the Windy City, that's for sure!" Samson said.

"Must be a dodgy area." Rex said.

Diablo looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere to stay here." he said "where we can hide, as well as plan our next moves."

"You sure it's safe here?" Chasity asked, making the three males jump as she had finally found her voice.

"Safe?" Rex asked "I'm not sure."

"Might not be as safe as we want." Samson said "But as long as we're hidden from the Humans and those hunting us, then it's better than nothing."

Diablo nodded.

"Indeed Rex." he said "We can find somewhere here, then decide what to do next."

He then opened his wings "Wait here! I'll take a look around!"

The three mutants nodded and Diablo flew towards the darkened buildings to search for a place for them to squat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was still tied up in the old church, still trying to reach his phone with his foot.

He had seen it ring when Tyroth tried calling him, and he got more and more desperate to reach for it.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he growled as he kept reaching for it.

As he felt almost ready to give up, his shoe just touched the phone and he was able to manoeuvre it until he was able to pull it towards him!

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly then pulled it closer until he saw the many missed calls from Tyroth!

"He's wondering where I am!" he thought gratefully, yet he wondered if Tyroth and the Knights would know where he was.

He had hoped that they would track his phone, like the Turtles and Mona could track each other's positions with their Shell-Cells yet he still couldn't be sure.

* * *

Just as he was trying to push a button on the phone to call Tyroth back, he started to hear voices as well as a flapping noise getting closer to his location, almost like a large bird was approaching.

Looking up and though a large gap in the broken roof, he saw a dark shape fly across the moon and his heart burst with relief as he saw who it was!

"Tyroth!" he shouted "Tyroth! Down here!"

At the same time, he saw Jack appear, along with Amber, Devina and Sarah.

"Jake!" Amber cried in horror seeing him tied up "What the hell happened?"

"I knew I could smell you!" Jack cried triumphantly.

"Come on! Let's get him out of those bounds!" Amber said as he quickly knelt down and started to undo Jake's bound hands

Tyroth then landed through a gap in the roof and his face showed concern as well as anger.

"Jake!" he cried "Are you okay?"

Jack sniffed the area and growled.

"Diablo!" he snarled to which Devina also growled showing her fangs.

* * *

As Jake was freed, Amber and Tyroth helped him up and soon the other Knights appeared.

"How you feeling Jake?" Tyroth asked concerned for Monalisa's brother.

"I'll be okay." Jake said patting the dragon's arm "Just a bit cold and shaken."

"We'll take you to James when we get back." Amber said.

"What happened here?" Tyroth asked.

Jake then explained how by luck he saw Diablo flying across the sky when he was in the Diner earlier and had followed him to the abandoned church then finding out that Sophie had been taken in by Diablo and his Disciples.

"Dammit!" Tyroth sighed "Diablo got to her first before we could! Or Hugh!"

Sephie placed a hand on her lover's shoulder as she too looked disappointed.

"Those Rogues were hiding here all the time?" Devina asked as she looked around.

"Fitting place!" Sarah said crossing her arms.

"I can still smell that foul traitor's scent!" Jack growled and Sharky placed his hand on his neck still remembering much to his discomfort the Meth Injection Diablo attacked him with.

Sephie looked into the air, her bow in her hand, she had hoped to catch Diablo by shooting him out of the sky and was greatly disappointed he had fled.

"How long has it been since they fled?" Tyroth asked.

"I'm not sure." Jake said "But I'd say it was a while back, I spent a lot of time trying to get my phone back whilst tied up!"

"So what now boss?" Jack asked.

"Before I caught me." Jake said "I listened in on their conversations."

As Jake said that, everyone leaned forward eagerly.

"What did they say?" Percy asked.

"What's their next move?" Heather demanded.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Kate cried.

"Everyone quiet!" Tyroth snapped "Give the man some air!"

* * *

Everyone quietened down as Jake thanked the Dragon then told the Knight's all he heard including what he had heard about Dale abusing Sophie (_**now Chastity**_) and how they were going to seek him out.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"He's going to seek out Dale?" Tyroth asked.

"Dale?" Jack asked, and the other Knights looked confused since they hadn't yet been told of what had been going on topside, even though they had seen the news about Sophie's disappearance, they hadn't been told the full story.

"Dale's the man who was found at the apartment Sophie lived at," Tyroth confirmed "According to the police, he told them Sophie had tried to beat him to death with a kettle after she smothered her sick mother."

"And Dale was lying!" Jake said "I heard everything! Dale had been sexually abusing Sophie, threatening her mother if she didn't give into his demands, and he's turned the whole thing of her mother's death on Sophie! Making him the innocent victim!"

The Knights looked sickened and horrified,

"The Bastard!" Kate hissed.

"Motherfucker!" Sharky growled.

"Everyone!" Tyroth growled silencing the Knights, even though he was just as furious himself at what he heard.

"He's planning to go after Dale?" he asked to which Jake nodded.

"I better inform Hugh." Tyroth said taking out his Cell-phone.

"Why?" Kate asked "That bastard deserves what's coming to him!"

"I agree!" Percy said "That sick bastard shouldn't be protected!"

"Likewise!" Devina said "Even though what Diablo's doing is wrong, I don't disagree on the treatment that Pervert Dale deserves!"

Tyroth sighed.

"Alright everyone!" he said "Just calm down!" he then turned to Jake.

"Okay Jake, did they say anything else?"

* * *

Jake nodded then told them about how he had been caught by Samson then interrogated, then Diablo saying he wouldn't attack Mutopia.

"He said he has no intention of attacking Mutopia, or revealing the location." Jake said "Which shocked me, but it all came from his own beak, he said he only wanted to be left alone to do his own thing with his disciples, and he even offered to show those he mutated to go to Mutopia if they didn't wish to follow his path."

"Bullshit!" Kate growled.

"Yeah! Don't believe a word!" Jack agreed and Sharky and Sarah nodded.  
"No wait!" Sephie cut in "If Diablo really wanted to attack Mutopia, wouldn't have have tried already?"

"Or maybe he's gathering a larger party before he tries to attack us?" Devina asked.

"He couldn't attack Mutopia with the small group he has now!" Heather said "And if he did try, there's more of us Knights, not to mention the rest of the village to fight back!"

"That's true!" Percy agreed.

"And he doesn't stand a chance against Tyroth or even you Devina!" Sarah said.

"Okay everyone, just hold on a minute!" Tyroth said holding up his paws to quieten everyone "As much as I find it hard to believe, I want to give Jake the benefit of the doubt after what he heard, I believe him, yet I don't trust the Raven at all."

"After what he did!" Jack snarled.

"Listen guys, we should get back to Mutopia, I'll call Hugh to relay of what happened, and Jake, you should see James to give you a once over after all you went through."

"Thanks Big T." Jake said.

"I'll go with you." Amber said giving Jake a small smile to which he smiled back.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Jack said leading the way out of the abandoned Church whilst Tyroth, Devina and Heather took off into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samson, Chastity and Rex waited on a rooftop in the darkened area of the City, waiting for Diablo to return.

He had been gone for over fifteen minutes and they had started sharing some food and drinks from the backpacks whilst they waited.

Before long, they soon saw Diablo return looking rather pleased with himself.

"My friends." the Raven said "I have found somewhere for us to hide, where I believe we shall be safe and sheltered."

"Really?" Chastity asked hopefully.

Diablo nodded.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." he held out his taloned hand for Chastity to take whilst Samson and Rex put their backpacks back on.

Diablo and Chastity then jumped off the roof to fly and the Panther and Doberman followed by leaping across the rooftops again.

* * *

After five minutes, the Raven lead the three of them to a large derelict house.

There were broken windows, some parts were boarded up and the door was falling off, but it was in a very quiet alley where only the wind and the odd meowing of a stray cat could be heard.

"Hmmm, looks promising." Rex said as he looked at it.

Samson agreed.

"It's so quiet, and there's no smell of drugs or anything here."

Diablo smirked then lead them through the broken door and into the dirty hallway.

Taking a lighter out of his backpack, Rex lit it so he could see better.

It was indeed a dirty and broken down place, but the rooms had some furniture and boxes and the stairs seemed safe enough to climb to go upstairs.

"I wonder who lived here before?" Samson asked.  
"Beats me." Rex said.

"Once I explored it." Diablo said "it should keep us safe and hidden for a while."

Chastity looked a little scared, but she was grateful they were somewhere safe for now.

"There's more hidden space in the upstairs area." Diablo said "Follow me, we'll rest then have a conference."

"Okay." Chastity said "I am feeling rather tired."

"Likewise." Samson said with a yawn and Rex just sighed in tiredness as he followed the Raven upstairs.

**So Tyroth and the Knights have found Jake, thank goodness and Jake has relayed all he heard to them, I don't blame them for not believing what Diablo said about not attacked Mutopia.**

**Meanwhile, Diablo and his Disciples have found somewhere else to live whilst they pla their next move, which more than likely will be to seek out Dale!**

**But will Tyroth inform Hugh and if he does, will Dale be grated protection? Or will Diablo get to him first?**

**Keep checking back to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Searching for Prey**

A little while later, the Chicago Knights returned to Mutopia where Jake was sent straight to James's Medical room with Amber accompanying him, and Tyroth instantly got on the phone to Hugh whilst Sephie went to check on the children and the other Knights went about their duties.

Up topside, Hugh luckily was still on duty, and he was making his way to the police station in his car when he got Tyroth's call.

"Hugh here!"

"_Thank goodness!_" Tyroth said in relief on the other end "_So glad I found you._"

"Hey Big T." Hugh replied "What's going on?"

"_Much!_" Tyroth replied "_Jake spent hours topside trying to find Sophie, and he ran into him! Diablo!_"

Tyroth then went on to explain what had happened when Jake had run into his brother, and Hugh went pale.

Hugh's eyes widened as the Dragon spoke about what Jake had heard from the conversation between Sophie and Diablo, about Dale's sexual abuse and threats towards Sophie and the fact he murdered Sophie's sick mother.

"Damn!" Hugh cursed "I knew there was something off about that man! I was right to doubt his claims!"

"_Dale's the evil one in this! He's a murderer and a bullying abuser!_" Tyroth said "_And after what Jake heard, Diablo and his followers are going to go after him! And what they plan to do, I have no idea!_"

"Shit!" Hugh said "As much as I believe that Dale doesn't deserve protection after what I've heard, I have to do my duty and protect those I have in custody, or witnesses, all that Jazz."

"_I understand Hugh._" Tyroth sighed "_You must do your duty._"

"The forensics are still working on the flat to find evidence, and I'm hoping that they'll realise that Dale's the guilty one and not Sophie, but it's so difficult at the moment." Hugh continued "But in the meantime, I'll make sure Dale's taken somewhere else, he's with friends at the moment."

"_Okay._" Tyroth said "_Do what you have to do, and keep me informed_."

"Will do T!" Hugh said then he hung up and sighed.

"Damn!" he grunted as he took a sip of coffee "After what I heard, what I wouldn't give to charge that pervert! But I need evidence! Damn! Why is this so complicated sometimes?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Diablo and his followers had rested briefly and they were sharing some snacks and drinks.

Diablo looked across to Chastity who was looking at a newspaper, that branded her as a murderer.

"Don't worry Chastity." He said "We will find Dale, and make him pay!"

Samson and Rex nodded.

"What I wouldn't give to put my paws around that perverts neck! After what he did to you sweetheart." Samson growled "You should have told me, and I would have protected you."

Chastity looked at Samson, her eyes filled with regret yet she knew why she couldn't tell him before.

"I wish I could have." She said "I wished you could have."

"None of it matters now." Rex spoke softly "We will search for Dale, and he will get what's coming to him!"

"That he will." Diablo said "And we'll need to move sooner rather than later, if I'm not mistaken, Jake will have relayed information he heard back to the Mutopians should they have found him by now, and Tyroth will tell that police officer Hugh our plans!"

"Damn!" Samson snarled.

Chastity then glowered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked "I know where Dale often goes to play all night poker with his equally perverted friends! We should start there!"

Diablo smirked loving the sound of the once sweet voiced Chastity turn dark and wanting revenge.

"Spoken like a true disciple." He thought then turned to Rex and Samson.

"Well, you heard our newest member." He said "Let us get prepared."

Samson and Rex nodded in agreement and they stood up ready.

"Lead the way Chastity." Diablo smirked gesturing the Dove to walk to a window to which she nodded and with a new sense of confidence, she jumped out the window and opened her wings!

Samson and Rex were worried at first, but then they saw Chastity dive down then soar upwards as the wind caught her wings!

"Whoa!" Rex cried "She's become a more confident flyer now!"

Samson just nodded in awe.

Diablo smirked again then jumped out of the window following Chastity whilst the Panther and Doberman leapt to the next building so they could follow the mutant birds.

As Chastity flew ahead, she narrowed her eyes.

"You think you're safe Dale? Well you're not! I might have failed to kill you before; well I'm glad I failed, as along with my new friends, I'm going to make you suffer a fate worse than death! Beware you bastard! I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, completely unaware that Chastity, Diablo, Rex and Samson were going after him. Dale was sitting around a kitchen table with his friends playing late night poker and drinking beer and eating potato chips.

As he dealt some cards, he smirked.

"I win!" he declared pulling the chips towards him to which his friends groaned in disappointment.

"You win again Dale." One of his friends, a red capped bearded man sighed.

"Looks like Luck is on your side mate, in more ways than one!" another said, a skinhead wearing shades.

Dale just smirked.

"I just hope my lucks going to get even better!" he said "After all that happened in the last 48 hours."

His friends looked at him and took a sip of their beer.

"How is the investigation going mate?" another one of them asked, this one was an overweight man with blonde hair "The police still haven't found that niece of yours eh?"

"Nope." Dale sighed "She can't run away forever, and if luck is even on my side, she's gone and thrown herself into the Chicago River or in Lake Michigan! If she feels that guilty about what she did to her poor mummy!"

"After what she did." The red capped one said "Such a cruel crime, even if she did put her mother out of her misery."

"You're telling me!" Dale agreed as he dealt some cards and took a swig of beer, he then placed his hand on his bandaged nose.

"She tried to kill me, but sadly for her, she failed." He said "I'm still here!"

"Thank God for that mate!" said the skinhead.

Dale was about to speak again when a shadow past over the window, blocking out the light outside for a split second and he blinked several times.

"You alright mate?" the Skinhead asked.

"Did you see that?" Dale asked.

"See what?" the overweight man asked as he looked towards the window.

"Something flew across the window." Dale said.

"Only a bird." The red capped man dismissed as he looked at his cards.

Dale looked at the window again with a frown, then shrugged before looking down at his cards.

* * *

Outside the apartment, Diablo perched above the window, he had flown past to get a brief look of what was going on inside and Chastity had watched from afar.

Looking up the Raven waited for confirmation from the Dove to which the white bird nodded.

"Is that the place?" Samson asked from a nearby fire escape.

Chastity nodded.

"Yes." She said "Dale would often go there some nights and return home plastered, sometimes he made me come by and drive him back to me and mum's apartment, and each time I did, he'd try and leer and make advances on me whilst shit-faced!"

Samson growled and Rex who was right below them also growled wanting to give that pervert a piece of his mind.

The three mutants then saw Diablo fly over.

"So what now?" Samson asked the Raven "How do we get in?"

"I've flown around the apartment." Diablo relayed "And there's a window open on the other side, I think it leads into a bedroom."

"So what's the plan?" Rex asked.

Diablo smirked.

"I need you Rex to climb through the window then look for the door leading to the fire escape on the other side and let us in, but make sure you're not seen or heard."

"Piece of cake Diablo!" Rex said putting his paw to his head in a salute "I've had to learn to be stealthy in the army!"

Diablo nodded then held out his taloned hands so he could carry Rex to the window.

Chastity though unsure, she turned to offer the same assistance to Samson but the Panther declined and leapt to the next building grabbing a drain pipe.

"Wait until you're more confident at flying hun!" he winked as he climbed up the pipe then moved to the other side of the building to follow Diablo and Rex.

* * *

Finding the window, Diablo assisted Rex through the window and the Doberman tumbled in before landing on a rather lumpy bed covered with clothes.

"Yuck!" he growled "What a slob!" he sat up and gave Diablo a wink and thumbs up before starting to creep towards the bedroom door.

There was a light on outside in the hallway and Rex held his breath as he listened hard to the conversations outside as well as looked at the messy room in the limited light.

"Jeez!" he growled "These men live like bloody pigs! We never allowed this kind of mess in the army!"

He growled again at the mess then crept into the hallway, the noise of the men laughing and chortling was coming from the kitchen and luckily where he needed to go was out of their vision so he was able to creep along and find the door, which happened to be another messy and smelly bedroom.

"Jeez what kind of people live like this?" he snarled, he then opened the door to see Samson, Diablo and Chastity on the other side.

"Glad you could drop in!" Rex chuckled "You wouldn't believe the mess in this apartment! Not to mention the smell!"

Chastity gagged slightly but she held it together as she was starting to feel excited that she was going to confront Dale at last for the abuse he had laid on her as well as the death of her mother.

Samson and Diablo grimaced at the smell then stepped inside, closing the door behind them as quietly as possible.

"I can hear them loud and clear." Samson said

"They're playing in the kitchen." Rex informed.

"So now what do we do?" Chastity asked as she listened in on the noise and hearing Dale's laughter made her shudder and her blood boil.

"Easy." Diablo smirked "We cut the power, we then mess with them!"

The three mutants looked at him confused then Diablo looked out into the hallway.

"If I'm not mistaken, I can cut the power at the fuse box and plunge the place into darkness, and then we attack!"

"But where will we find one?" Rex asked.

"Easy." Diablo replied "I'm sure there's a cupboard here with one!"

He put a taloned finger to his beak then sauntered outside the room.

"Be careful!" Rex hissed to which Diablo nodded before moving down the hallway.

"Be ready!" he whispered then walked down further before reaching a door in the hallway which he opened and looked inside.

The three mutants watched him then Diablo gave a thumbs up.

"He's found it!" Samson hissed "Be prepared!"

Rex and Chastity nodded, then they saw Diablo hit the switch and the lights went off throughout the apartment!

* * *

As soon as the lights went off, a shout was heard from the kitchen.

"What the Hell!?"

"Power cut?"

"What's going on!?"

The three mutants stayed in their places as they waited for Diablo to return.

"What's going on here?" the voices came from the kitchen "Anyone got a torch? Or candles?"

Before long the mutants eyes got used to the darkeness, although Samson stepped forward, his cat like eyes glowing.

"Follow me!" he said, "I can use my vison to help!"

"Well done Samson." Diablo's whispered voice was heard as he sauntered over to them.

"Okay, one my count!" the Raven said "One...two...Three!"

Dale looked around as he tried to find something to help them see in the dark.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked.

"Beats me!" the Skinhead said as he looked around for a light then he picked up a lighter "I got something!" he then flicked it on.

* * *

Yet no sooner did he do so, than before him, he saw the face of Samson, with his cat eyes glowing at him as well as his teeth bared!

"Holy shit!" the skinhead shouted before he dropped the lighter and Samson shoved his paw towards him and punched him square in the face knocking him out cold!

As the light went out the other men shouted in shock.

"What the hell's going on!?"

Dale fell to the ground and crawled backwards against the wall as he heard his friend's grunts and cries as they were knocked out and thrown to the side.

"Who's there?" Dale shouted "Show yourselves!"

"Dale..." Dale's blood ran cold as he heard Diablo's voice "Hello Dale."

"Who are you?" Dale stuttered as he looked around, though it was dark, he could see some shapes before him.

"Who...whose there?" he asked terrified.

"Hello Dale..."

It was then he heard Chastity's voice.

"Sophie?" he asked in shock "Sophie? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Chastity hissed "Did you think you'd see me again?"

"Sophie..." Dale choked "You...you little Bitch...you dare come here?"

"How dare I?" Chastity hissed "How dare I? You've lied about me! You lied about everything! You bastard! You destroyed everything!"

Dale glared again.

"How can you prove what I did you little bitch?" Dale asked "You think you can prove to the police what happened?"

Dale then felt himself get kicked backwards against the wall, then he saw a shape step towards him.

"I thought I'd made a mistake when I failed to kill you!" he heard Chastity's voice "But it turned out to be a blessing in disguise!"

A flicking voice was heard, then a light appeared from a lighter, and Dale's eyes widened in shock when he saw what was in front of him!

"Fuck!" he shouted as he saw Chastity's white mutant bird face before him!

"I failed to kill you!" she hissed "But with the help of my friends, I will make you suffer! You will suffer a fate worse than death!"

It was then Dale saw the faces of Diablo, Samson and Rex appear in the light of the flame coming from the Lighter.

"Holy Shit!" he stammered.

**Yikes! Looks like Diablo and his followers got to Dale first before Hugh could, despite Tyroth's warnings! **

**What will Diablo and his followers do to Dale and his friends? And what will happen next?**

**Well, I'll keep you readers guessing until next chapter! *evil cackle* **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you next chapter! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Fans, sorry about the wait, had terrible writer's block, and I was writing another short story I had an idea for, as well as other stuff going on in my life.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Warning: Contains strong language and scenes of torture.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Raid**

Dale stared with his mouth open and his eyes wide as he saw Chastity step closer to him, her taloned feet scraping the floor.

"Sophie?" he stuttered "What...the hell happened to you? What are you wearing?"

Chastity smirked.

"You think this is a costume?" she asked as she ran a finger along her beak "It's very real."

Dale stared up at the white dove, he blinked several times as he took in her appearance.

"Speechless hmm?" he heard Diablo's voice behind Chasity as he took the lighter from the dove and lit a candle which he placed on the table.

* * *

As the kitchen was lit up in the glow, Dale saw his friends laying senseless on the floor, and he saw Samson and Rex sitting at the table and starting to help themselves to the beer that was on the table.

"This...this can't be happening!" Dale stuttered "This really can't be happening! Who are you people?"

Diablo smirked as he lifted a bottle of beer to his beak.

"I am Diablo..." he said "And these are my Disciples."

"Diablo found me after I fled." Chastity said as she knelt down and grabbed Dale's throat and squeezed it, digging her talons into his flesh making him gasp in pain as well as try and catch his breath.

"After I tried to kill you, I ran into him and his friends." Chastity said "I was lost, devastated, you ruined everything! Blackened my name!"

Dale coughed as he tried to speak, but Chastity gripped his throat tighter.

"I thought my life was over!" Chastity hissed "But it seemed luck was on my side when Diablo gave me the chance to live a new life! And since you blackened my name! And made everyone believe I was the evil one in this, just to cover your foul soul! I knew I would have to take matters into my own hands."

Dale's eyes widened.

"I'm not Sophie anymore." Chastity growled "I'm not that frightened little girl you bullied and manipulated, abused and tortured! I'm someone different!" I am Chastity! And I've come to make you pay for what you did!"

Diablo smirked as he watched Chastity tower over Dale.  
"Tell him girl!" he said as he took a sip of beer and Rex and Samson also watched amused.

"I wish she'd told me about him earlier." Samson said "I would have made him suffer!"

"It's more appropriate to let Chastity do the deed." Rex said "After all we made our tormentors and would-be murderers pay for what they did to us."

"Agreed." Samson said as he took another swig of beer and watched as Chastity got ready to make her tormentor pay for his crimes.

"Don't kill him Chastity." Diablo reminded his latest Disciple licking his beak "He deserves worse than death! He will live with what he did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hugh was driving towards the apartment where he knew Dale was staying with friends whilst evidence was being gathered at Sophie's old apartment.

"Damn." he thought as he drove, "I hope I'm not too late." He shook his head in surprise as he said that.

"In a way, Dale deserves what he gets! But I have to do my job! And Diablo's taking a huge risk! Oh man! I never imagined things would get so complicated when he came into the picture!"

He had wondered whether to call for Back-up to deal with the situation, especially since Diablo had more followers with him, yet he didn't want the rest of the police force to realise that there were mutants in the world, so far he was the only police officer in Chicago, or the whole world who knew about the Mutopians and he didn't want to expose their existence, he had made a promise to Tyroth that their secret was safe with him, and he intended to keep that promise until the day he died.

* * *

He soon made it to Dale's friend's apartment and parked into an alleyway around the corner.

"Better take this one step at a time!" he thought as he switched off the engine and made sure he had his gun, baton and taser.

The stepping out of the car, he walked towards the apartment, he could see the lights were on in the different windows of the block, and he saw one window that was had a flickering glow up on the third floor.

Hugh narrowed his eyes as he watched.

He then saw there were moving shadows on the walls, and he stood still, trying to figure out the shadows, as he was uncertain if they were human or something else.

Luckily, the police officer had a small pair of binoculars which he carried on his person just in case and he pulled them out of a pouch on his belt and put them to his eyes, and his suspicions were confirmed at what he saw!

He could see more clearly that the shapes on the walls didn't look human! And he saw clearly a shape of what appeared to be a bird, but not one, but two!

He soon remembered what Jake had told Tyroth, that Diablo had mutated Sophie!

"Shit!" he thought "If that's Sophie, she and Diablo have got to Dale first!" he quickly took out his cell phone and sent a text to Tyroth to come to his position whilst he decided to make his way into the apartments!

* * *

Back inside the apartment, Diablo, Samson, Rex and Chastity had no idea Hugh was outside.

Chastity had tied Dale to a chair and was now hitting and smacking him over and over with her taloned hands whilst calling him all the names under the sun, punishing him for his treatment of her and killing her mother.

"Bastard!" she growled "Bastard! You fucking bastard!"

"Hit him again Chastity!" Diablo goaded "Harder! Make him feel the pain you went through!"

Chastity complied and continued to hit Dale harder.

Samson and Rex just smirked.

"He deserves worse than a few hits and blows!" Samson said "After what he did to such a sweet girl."

"Agreed!" Rex nodded as he sipped more beer.

Diablo turned to Samson and Rex.

"I'm sure this bastard and his friends are hiding more than just sins." he said "I'm sure after a bit of tidying up we can uncover a lot more!"

Samson licked his lips.

"You think he's got more than just skeletons in the closet?" he asked.

"For sure!" Diablo nodded.

Rex stood up.

"I'll see what I can sniff out!" he said "My nose can pick up a few smells, good or bad!"

Diablo smirked.

"Thank you Rex." he said "See what you can sniff out!"

Samson and Rex stood up and Diablo turned to look at Dale who was dazed and was spitting out blood from where Chastity had beaten him up.

"You did good Chastity." he said as he walked over "And now, I wish to add my own torture."

Chastity stood back to give Diablo some room as the Raven stepped over.

He then used a sharp talon to life Dale's head and make him look into his moonstone eyes.

Dale who had been dazed felt pain again under his chin as Diablo lifted his head up.

"Wake up Pervert!" Diablo growled.

Dale gasped in shock seeing Diabo's deranged eyes.

"It seems my newest Disciple did a good number on you!" Diablo smirked "You deserve every ounce of pain and torture on you! And you'll live forever what what you experienced!"

"You...You...evil monsters!" Dale spluttered as blood erupted from his mouth.

He then winced as he was slapped in the face.

"Says the Evil Sex Beast who preyed on an innocent woman and killed her terminally ill mother!" Diablo growled.

He then knelt at Dale's feet and ripped off his shirt exposing his chest.

"Now Chastity." Diablo said "Stifle his screams, we don't want anyone to hear his cries for help."

Chastity nodded and grabbed a dishcloth and stuffed it into Dale's mouth and stood behind him to stop him from struggling.

Diablo then lowered his talons to Dale's chest and began to carve into it making Dale let out muffled screams and he struggled hard against Chastity who held him tighter and dug her talons into his skin as Diablo began to his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samson and Rex were searching the rooms for any money or valuables or anything useful.

Samson was in one of the bedrooms, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the mess, yet he knew he could find something amongst the mess.

After checking the drawers, in which he found nothing apart from clothes (which stank of cigarettes) he checked under one of the beds and he found some extreme porn magazines which made him raise an eyebrow then tossing them aside he lifted a mattress and what he found there shocked him to the core!

"Drugs!" he cried.

He pulled out a bag that contained some white powder along with green stuff he assumed was weed, as well as some pills.

He took them in his paw and went to look for Rex who had also been checking the other bedrooms and he had found a cash hoard under one of the beds in a biscuit tin, as well as drugs.

"Found a few treasures eh?" Samson smirked.

Rex nodded.

"We can use the cash!" he said "And we can leave the drugs exposed! It'll be worth it when the police discover they're in possession of illegal drugs!"

"Good work soldier!" Samson said as he returned to the kitchen and saw Diablo was carving some words into Dale's chest as the man was squirming and writhing and his screams were stifled by Chastity holding a towel to his mouth.

As the Panther and Doberman got closer they saw Diablo had carved some bloody words into the perverted man's stomach.

'_**I am a sick pervert and proud of it!**_'

Diablo let out a sadistic laugh then lifted his bloody talon to Dale's chest and began to carve the words '_**Child**_ **_Molester_**' and '_**Rapist**_' into it.

All the while Chastity was breathing heavily as if feeling a sort of calm or relief that her tormentor was getting the punishment he deserved.

Diablo then stood up and turned to Samson and Rex to see the treasures they had found.

"Wow!" he said "You've found some good stuff!"

His eyes lit up as he saw the cash then he saw the drugs and he picked up a few of the bags of powder before placing it into his own pockets.

"We can use the drugs for torture." he said "Just like we did to those drug addicts before those Knights showed up!"

"What about the rest?" Chastity asked.

"We leave it for the police to find." Diablo smirked "These bastards deserve what's coming to them!"

Samson looked at one of the unconscious men and kicked him in the side, yet he didn't respond.

* * *

Just then Rex sniffed the air and turned to the door.

"What is it Rex?" Diablo asked.

"Something's wrong." Rex said "I think someone's outside."

Chastity looked worried, meanwhile Diablo and Samson frowned.

"Damn!" Diablo said "We should move!"

"What about him?" Samson asked pointing at Dale who was still sitting bloodied up and dazed.

"I'm not done with him yet!" Chastity growled to which Diablo smirked sadistically.

"Then we shall take him with us," he said "Until you've had your way with him, then we'll dump him somewhere for the police to find!"

"Thank you." Chastity said.

"I'll carry the bastard!" Samson said walking over to Dale then punching him hard in the face knocking him out cold.

"You and Chastity get out of here." Diablo said "Rex and I will deal with out unwelcome guest."

* * *

Samson nodded as he slung the still tied up Dale over his shoulder and headed for the window to head out the fire escape and into the city.

Chastity followed then he heard a bang as the front door was smashed open!

"Shit!" Diablo cursed "Get out of here you two!"

"Diablo." Chastity said in worry.

"Just go!" Diablo ordered "We'll be alright, you and Samson get out of here! We'll catch up!"

Samson nodded trusting Diablo then turned to Chastity.

"Come on hun! We have to trust him, let's go!"

Reluctantly Chastity followed the panther out of the apartment and Diablo and Rex turned to face whoever came through the door.

* * *

Rex bared his teeth and growled whilst Diablo opened up his wings and held up his taloned hands.

They soon saw who it was who came in as a flashlight was seen and Diablo saw Hugh come into the hallway.

Hugh had managed to get into the apartment block by convincing a neighbour to let him in then snuck up to where Dale was staying then finding the door unlocked had broke it down with a kick and held up his gun.

No sooner did Hugh turn into the kitchen area he held up his flashlight and he found himself face to face with Diablo and Rex!

"Holy Cow!" he cried almost jumping back in shock.

"Hugh..." Diablo growled "You dare interfere with my business!"

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya People, once again I was hit by writer's block, but I've finally got another chapter up for you to enjoy! Especially sine I ended on a cliffhanger, hope this was worth the wait!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Caught in the Crossfire**

Hugh was stunned as he looked at the Raven and Doberman before him!

Rex was growling and baring his sharp teeth and Diablo held up his talons, and in the flashlight, Hugh could see the blood dripping off the sharp talons.

"Fuck me..." he muttered, breathing heavily and trying hard to remain calm, there he was face to face with two mutants and he knew how strong they could be, if they were anything like the Mutopians, he had to be careful.

"Don't move!" he said in a firm voice as he kept his flashlight up as well as a finger on the trigger of his gun.

Diablo glowered.

"How did you find us Hugh?" he asked "Why do you hound us?"

"Diablo." Hugh said "Why are you doing this? This is madness!"

"Madness?" Diablo hissed "How is it madness?"

"You're committing a crime!" Hugh answered.

Diablo scoffed.

"Oh really?" he asked "Committing a crime? By punishing those who deserve it? By making those who made others suffer pay for their unforgivable sins?"

Rex growled in agreement.

"Where were you when I was let down by the system?" he demanded "I served my country! I sacrificed a lot! My right arm! Almost my life! And I was made homeless! Is that the thanks I get for what I did for your precious country?"

Hugh swallowed hard.

"Marcus..." he said

"It's Rex! Cop!" Rex snarled "I'm Rex!"

Hugh nodded.

"Alright, Alright!" he said "Rex! I nevered voted for those insane politicians! I understand that what happened to you was unfair! But it's not my fault!"

Diablo stepped towards Hugh.

"Get lost Hugh!" he said "This is nothing to do with you!"

"Wrong Raven!" Hugh snapped "This is my busniness! I have to do my job! Belive me! I didn't want to protect that arsehole! But I have to do my job!"

"Your job huh?" Diablo laughed scornfully "Following orders? Yet you cover for that dumb Dragon? And his stupid friends? Let them play superheroes then you clean up the mess? You support their cause? Yet not mine?"

"It's not like that Diablo!" Hugh said "Listen! I understand why you want to do this, but don't you see you're putting yourself at risk? And you're putting Mutopia in danger? Not to mention risking the humans seeing you?"

"Oh here we go!" Diablo hissed "You and your preaching! Along with my sister and brother! I choose my path! And if they can't stop me, neither can you!"

"So do yourself a favour cop!" Rex added "Get out of here, now!"

Hugh glared and didn't lower his gun.

"No..." he said.

Rex raised an eyebrow.

"No?" he asked.

Hugh shook his head.

"I promised Tyroth!" he said "I will not let you get away! You betrayed Mutopia, Diablo! And I won't let you get away! You will answer for your crimes! Not just to those I care about! But also how you let your brother and sister down!"

Diablo glared.

"I knew it!" he hissed "Then know this! I have no intention of going quietly!"

He cawed and Rex leapt towards Hugh before he could move and grabbed his arm before disarming him and tackling him to the ground!

Hugh cried out in alarm and felt the wind get knocked out of him as Rex threw him down then pinned him to the ground before growling at him.

"You might have had training at a police academy!" the Doberman hissed "But I've taken down worse! Being a war veteran!"

Diablo smirked and knelt down to Hugh before producing a sharp talon that still had Dale's blood on it.

"Thank you Rex." he said "Now cop, you gonna listen to me? Or are we gonna have trouble?"

Hugh glared at Diablo, yet he felt slightly scared.

"Tyroth, where are you?" he asked under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth as soon as he got Hugh's message, he had left Mutopia and had flown to where Hugh requested him to meet.

As he flew over the city, Tyroth looked at his Shell Cell, showing he was only a few feet away from where Hugh's position was.

He also felt a slight shiver run through him, especially when Hugh mentioned that Diablo was there.

"I got you Raven!" he growled "If you're still there, you won't get away this time!"

Part of him was tempted to bring in the rest of the Knights, yet he decided to keep it quiet until he knew he had Diablo securely in his possession, especially since he didn't want to get everyone's hopes up, or either cause a riot if he was unsuccessful.

"Hang in there Hugh." the Dragon muttered as he flew closer to the apartments "I'll be there soon!"

* * *

Back in the apartment, Hugh looked up at the Raven and Doberman as they towered over him, Rex held him down and Hugh could feel just how strong he was.

"Know this cop!" Diablo growled placing his taloned finger close to his face "I want you to keep your nose out of my business! And tell your Dragon friend to do the same!"

Hugh shook his face defiant.

"No Raven!" he said "What you're doing is wrong!"

"Wrong?" Diablo asked, that hoarse caw erupting from his mouth "How is it wrong!?"

"You claim to be a police officer? A Man of Justice, and you say this is wrong?" Rex asked as he pressed his weight more on Hugh.

"Wait! Wait!" Hugh choked in pain, "Look I understand why! I wish I didn't have to follow the rules! I'm a man of justice! Just like the Mutopians!"

"And what makes us so different?" Diablo growled "I am a man, or rather a mutant of justice!"

Rex nodded in agreement.

"I promsed to serve my country in the army! And I will continue now, as a mutant! I might have been let down, but no-one else will suffer the cruelty of the world!"

"Couldn't have spoken it better Soldier!" Diablo smirked at Rex who looked rather pleased with himself.

* * *

Hugh struggled under Rex's weight and he hoped Tyroth was close, and he soon saw what looked like a large shadow fly past the window.

"Tyroth!" he thought relieved.

Yet Diablo saw the glint in the Police Officer's eye and he looked at Rex.

"He's called for back-up!" he said.

Rex looked worried.

"How do you...?" yet he didn't finish his sentence as the kitchen window was smashed and Tyroth flew through!

"Tyroth!" Diablo cried in fright, and as Rex was distracted, Hugh shoved him off and quickly crawled away.

"Diablo!" Tyroth roared.

Rex barked in dear and leapt to the side close to Diablo to protect him, at the same time, the Raven grabbed Hugh's collar and grabbed the officer's gun before holding it to his head and pulling back the flintlock!

"Freeze Dragon!" Diablo shouted.

Tyroth turned to the Raven yet he froze as he saw that Diablo was holding Hugh hostage!

"Make one more move, and I'll blast this officer's brains out!" Diablo screamed.

* * *

Tyroth's eyes widened, not just with fear but disgust too, especially as Diablo was pulling what one would call a cowardly act, by threatening a friend of his with death.

He was desperate to use his fire powers or any magic he possessed on the Raven, yet he knew that was risky as he could hit Hugh and he wasn't prepared to put his friend's life on the line.

"Let him go Diablo!" he snarled, his red eyes glowing demonically "This has nothing to do with him!"

"He's your little scout Dragon!" Diablo hissed "Poking his nose into my business! Stopping me from fullfilling my purpose! And my Disciples Purpose!"

"Purpose?" Tyroth demanded "This is madness! You're going to cause more harm than good! You've already put our home at risk because of your selfish and cowardly reasons!"

Rex growled and bared his teeth at Tyroth's words.

"Selfish?" he asked "Look whose talking! You hide under the city and play superhero! Do what the police should be doing!"

Tyroth glared.

"Oh you have no idea Doberman!" he said "I don't know what that traitor has told you, but we are no cowards!"

Raven glared harder and pressed the barrel of the gun against Hugh's head and the officer winced both in pain and fear.

Tyroth saw Hugh's face and he swallowed hard, he really didn't want to plead or beg for the police officer's life, but there was no other option.

"Diablo." the Dragon said softly yet through gritted teeth "Please, let Hugh go! Let him go, and I'll leave! I won't follow you!"

Diablo narrowed his eyes.

"Begging are we?" he asked "I like it!"

Tyroth swallowed again and bit back an insult, just hearing Diablo speak was like a knife in his chest yet he tried to keep his cool.

"Just let him go okay?" he said "Let him go and we'll leave you in peace!"

"He's lying!" Rex hissed "Once you let go of Hugh, he'll burn us to cinders!"

"NO!" Tyroth shouted yet he took a deep breath trying to stay in control "No...I won't...I promised your sister I wouldn't hurt you!"

Diablo scoffed.

"Typical sweet Monalisa." he said "She still cares hmm?"

"She does!" Tyroth growled, his blood boiling "She still loves you, despite all you've done! So does Jake!"

"Oh fucking spare me!" Diablo spat.

"Just let him go Goddammit!" Tyroth roared, flames erupting from his mouth as his patience was wearing thin.

"Never!" Diablo shouted, then lifting the gun he fired it at Tyroth making the Dragon duck in shock then the Raven turned to the shattered window.

"Now!" he shouted and they raced to the window, dragging Hugh with them!

* * *

Tyroth recovered yet as he looked up he saw Diablo leapt out of the window with Hugh in tow and Rex following close behind!

"NO!" Tyroth shouted as he raced to the window to see Diablo flying with Hugh above the city and Rex leaping across the buildings.

The Dragon gritted his teeth and also leapt out of the window to chase Diablo.

Diablo looked behind him as he saw Tyroth start to chase him.

"Damn!" he growled as he flapped his wings harder to reach a higher altitude.

* * *

Meanwhile Hugh tried to struggle out of Diablo's grip yet each time he did he felt Diablo's talons dig into his shoulders.

"Let me down!" he shouted "Let me down Raven!"

He squirmed and swung about, hoping that if he made it awkward for Diablo to carry him, he might force the Raven to let go.

Yet Diablo kept a tight hold of him and Hugh winced as he felt the talons pierce his skin then he felt something warm, wet and sticky run down his shoulder.

"Ahhh fuck!" Hugh gasped as he saw that he was bleeding due to Diablo's talons.

Trying to ignore the pain, he felt around in his belt to find something to make Diablo let go, he couldn't use his gun as Diablo had stolen it, but there had to be something else!

* * *

It was then the police officer found what he could use!

He soon felt his taser and he quickly switched it on to full power before jabbing it into Diablo's leg!

As the Taser hit him, the Raven gave a loud caw of pain and he was forced to let go of Hugh!

Yet as he let go, he lost his concentration and he began to drop!

As Rex and Tyroth saw what happened, both were shocked!

"Diablo!" Rex cried in horror as he ran across the buildings to get to the Raven, meanwhile Tyroth swooped down towards the falling Police Officer and Raven!

Seeing them both fall, he wondered if he could grab both! Save Hugh and capture Diablo, but he soon realised, as they were plummeting to the ground, he could only save one before they hit the ground!

Not even stopping to think twice, Tyroth dived towards Hugh and caught him in his arms!

"Got you!" he cried and the police officer yelped before wrapping his arms around the Dragon!

"Thanks mate!" he cried breathlessly to which Tyroth replied "Don't mention it!" before looking towards Diablo who flipped a few times in the air as he plummeted to the ground!

* * *

Tyroth quickly placed Hugh on a fire escape and flew towards Diablo hoping to grab him before he recovered! Yet as he got closer, a lorry appeared on the road below and before Diablo could recover, he landed on the bonnet!

"Oh shit!" Tyroth cried in dismay and Rex screamed in shock.

"Oh no!" he cried as he tried to get closer to help the Raven and he soon saw a small car appear around the corner and was heading straight for the lorry!

At the same time, the driver of the lorry almost had a heart attack as the dazed Raven landed on the bonnet and covered his view!

In fact the driver was so horrified that he began to serve violently and he was unaware that the white car was heading in his direction!

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heya fans.**

**We're approaching my favourite time of the year once again! Halloween! I always look forward to it! Love it when things get scary!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait on a cliffhanger, hope this was worth the wait!**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Saving You**

_**Ten minutes earlier...**_

Annie Rice drove her white car as she listened to the radio, she was feeling really tired and couldn't wait to get home after her shift.

Maddie had taken over the night shift in the diner and had brought a sleepy Claudia with her, and taking care not to wake the child, had helped Annie place her in the back seat so they could drive home.

Annie sighed.

Once again it had been a long stressful shift and if her boss wasn't shouting orders at her, she was trying to do as well a service as possible so she could gather as many tips as she could on top of her wages.

Luckily she had managed to get a generous helping of tips and she decided to put that money aside so she can Claudia could have a day out when she wasn't working.

Looking in her rear view mirror, she could see Claudia sleeping in the back, clutching her teddy bear, her golden curls framing her pretty face as she slept.

"It was such a long shift." she said "Sometimes they get unbearable, but everytime I think of you, I know the reason I do it!"

She smiled lovingly at her child then looked back through the windscreen, trying focus hard on getting home so she could get Claudia and herself to bed...

* * *

_**The Present...**_

Rex and Tyroth watched in horror and helplessness as they saw the Van start to swerve then head towards the white car as it cruised towards them around the corner.

"Oh Fuck!" Rex whispered.

"By the Gods!" Tyroth breathed.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the lorry and the car collided head on with each other! The the White Car flipped over before doing a couple of spins and landed upside down on the side of the narrow road!

At the same time the lorry slammed into a lamppost and Diablo was thrown off the bonnet and into a dark alleyway.

"Diablo!" Rex shouted as he jumped down and looked around at the chaos! "Holy shit!" he gasped.

He looked at the lorry driver who was slumped over the wheel, the windscreen shattered and smoke was billowing from under the bonnet.

He then looked towards the white car and saw who, or rather who was inside.

As much as the Doberman wanted to see if Diablo was alright, he was starting to get drawn to the passangers in the white car, especially as he saw a teddy bear was sticking out of the shattered side window.

A sick feeling filled in Rex's gut as he ran over and investigated and it was then he was horrified to discover Annie and Claudia inside.

Annie was sprawled in a manged position, blood pouring from her mouth and ears, and she was hanging from her seat belt upside down.

Rex felt tears in his eyes as he looked at her then he looked over to Claudia before reaching out to see if he could feel for any signs of life.

Claudia was laying on the roof of the car, her blonde hair was soaked in blood and her eyes were closed.

Rex swallowed the sick feeling in his gut as he touched Claudia's hand and to his surprise he felt a pulse!

Then Claudia opened her mouth and coughed up blood and mucus, as well as jerked!

At the same time, Rex's nose waffled as he soon smelt something strong and felt something wet pooling around the car.

"Shit!" Rex cried recongising that it was petrol and that the car could catch fire and explode!

Without a second thought the Doberman reached in and began to pull Claudia's body out of the car!

* * *

"Get away from there!"

Rex's heart leapt to his throat as he heard Tyroth's voice and he quickly pulled Claudia out of the car along with her teddy bear and held her close just as the Dragon flew towards him!

"NO!" Rex shouted as he rolled away from the car and leapt to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" Tyroth shouted as he landed in front of Rex.

Rex glared and held Claudia close to him.

"Get away from me Dragon!" he said "Get away from me! You won't take her from me!"

"Be reasonable Dog!" Tyroth barked "Stop and think!"

Rex narrowed his eyes then he looked across to the car as he saw it was beginning to catch fire!

"Shit!" he cried then started to move away "Duck and cover!"

Tyroth looked across to the burning car and his eyes widened in horror, then before the Dragon could move, the car exploded and the shock-wave sent him flying backwards into the crashed lorry!

* * *

At the same Time Rex had run to the alleyway he had seen Diablo fly into and he was also knocked over by the shock-wave!

As he hit the floor, Rex held Claudia tightly and shielded her from the wave, the feeling reminding him of the bombs when he was serving in Iraq and Syria.

He lay there keeping her close and breathed heavily as the explosion rang in his ears and the painful memories from his time in the army came back to him.

* * *

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he practically jumped out of his skin!

Opening his eyes he looked up to see Diablo looking down on him!

"Diablo!" he cried.

"Dammit Rex!" Diablo said "Are you hurt?"

"No!" Rex shook his head "Are you?"

"Just grazed luckily." Diablo scoffed pulling the doberman to his feet "Luckily because of the water, we heal faster than normal!"

Rex nodded then looked at Claudia in his arms.

"Who is that?" the Raven demanded.

"I saved her!" Rex said "I got her out of the wreckage of that car that blew up!"

Diablo looked out of the alleyway at the chaos.

"Shit..." he said swallowing hard "What have I done?"

"Sir, it wasn't your fault!" Rex said "That police officer tasered your foot! He made you fall! If he hadn't tasered you, this wouldn't have happened!"

Diablo took a breath as he looked at the wreckage of the car and the crashed lorry and he soon saw Tyroth crawling dazed from being thrown back.

"Shit!" he said "We have to move! Come on!" He opened his wings, then grabbed Rex's shoulders with his taloned feet before taking off into the air, the doberman still holding Claudia close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Tyroth shook off stars as he stood up and looked around at the chaos.

"Fuck!" he breathed as he looked around then saw the burning car and the crashed lorry, he knew without a doubt that whoever was in the white car was dead. Yet he was unsure about the lorry driver.

Standing there in shock and lost in thought, he saw Hugh running over to him and the police officer was frozen in shock.

"Hugh..." Tyroth said, finally finding his voice.  
"Shit..." Hugh said "I...I saw the whole thing! Oh damn..." he quickly took out his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"This is Hugh Beauregard urgently requesting medical assistance and back up at North Street East Chicago! I repeat! Requested Medical Assistance and Back up right now!"

* * *

As the Police officer was requesting back up, Tyroth just stood frozen on the spot not believing what had just happened and he wondered if he was to blame for what had happened, having chased Diablo and not grabbed him thus maybe avoiding the accident.

"Tyroth!"

The Dragon jumped and looked to Hugh who was pointing upwards.

"Get out of here!" he ordered

Tyroth swallowed hard, he wanted to fly away, yet his feet seemed stuck to the ground.

"Tyroth!" Hugh shouted "Leave! Get out of here! Before the humans see you!"

Tyroth soon came to his senses and opened his wings.

"Hugh..." he said.

"Just leave this to me!" Hugh ordered "Trust me! I'll be in touch as soon as I can!"

Tyroth nodded then without hesitation he flapped his wings and took off into the sky to fly back to Mutopia, tears erupting from his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samson and Chastity were in their new hideout, with Dale tied to a beam.

The man was still knocked out yet covered in bruises and blood from when Chastity and Diablo had beaten him up and tortured him.

Chastity took a sip of whisky as she looked at her former abuser.

"Once Diablo arrives," she said "I'll continue to have more fun with that bastard!" she gestured to Dale.

Samson nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more." he said "Yet I still say that I wish I had known about what he did to you, then I would have done something."

Chastity looked down.

"In hindsight." she said "I could have told you everything, but Dale had control over me, and he made his threats and promises, I was too scared."

"I understand hun." Samson comforted placing a hand on the Dove's shoulder "But I promise you from here and now, I'll always take care of you, and make sure no-one hurts you! You're under the protection myself, Rex and Diablo!"

As he mentioned the Raven and Doberman, the Panther looked to the windows.

"I hope they're alright." he thought.

* * *

After about five minutes, the Dove and Panther soon saw a shadow fall over them and they saw Diablo and Rex fly through an open window.

"You're back!" Samson said in relief.

"What happened?" Chastity asked.

"That Dragon and his Police officer friend cornered us!" Diablo confirmed "But once again, we got away!"

"Thank goodness." Samson said "They didn't follow you did they?"

"No, luckily!" Diablo said.

Samson and Chastity nodded then they saw Claudia in Rex's arms.

"What the heck?" Samson questioned.  
"Whose that?" Chastity asked.

"Rex acquired a survivor from a car crash." Diablo answered, the guilt panging at him as he thought of the accident.

"What happened?" Chastity asked as she tired to get a closer look at Claudia.

"It's a long story." Diablo said "But first, we must attend to the girl."

"Please, Allow me." Chastity requested "Bring her over here!"

Rex followed Chastity to where they had set up their sleeping bags and he lay Claudia down onto one of them whilst Chastity began to analyse her.

"Jesus Christ." Samson said as he looked upon the child "She's no older than six."

Diablo nodded.

"Rex pulled her out of a burning car, managed to get her out before the car exploded."

"What a hero." Samson said "Once a heroic Soldier."

"Always a heroic soldier." Diablo agreed.

* * *

Chastity felt Claudia's body all over and used a torch to look into the child's eyes as well as the wounds she had sustained.

"How is she?" Re asked nervously "Is...is she going to be okay?"

Chastity looked grim.

"It doesn't look good." she said "She's hit her head really hard, I think she has some broken ribs and a punctured lung, due to the blood coming from her mouth."

"No..." Rex said "No way."

"Poor child..." Samson whispered softly.

Diablo sighed feeling guilty, then he looked towards his backpack and had an idea.

* * *

Rex stroked Claudia's head and tears fell from his eyes.

"No..." he sobbed softly "I...I failed to save you."

Samson instantly knelt down and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"No mate." he said "You did what you could."

Chastity also placed her hand on Rex's for comfort.

"Of course you did!" she said with a small smile "You're a true hero! Just like your army days!"

Rex looked down and swallowed hard.

"It was for naught!" he lamented "She's so badly hurt!"

* * *

"No Soldier!" The three mutants looked up and Diablo appeared with the water bottle filled with water from the well.

"Is isn't too late." the Raven announced.

"Diablo..." Chastity said softly.

"No!" Rex said "No...we...we can't! She's just a little girl!"

"A little girl that is on the brink of death, or so seriously injured she will never be the same again!" Diablo stated then looked at Chastity.

"Well?" he asked.

Chastity looked at Claudia then up at the Raven and she nodded.

"That is true." she said "If we were to get her to a hospital, she'll never be the same again if she lives, her wounds are far too severe!"

Rex opened his mouth and closed it again.

Samson squeezed Rex's shoulder.

"Listen mate." he said "If we mutate her, we can take care of her, and teach her to be a disciple, and help others by punishing sinners!"

"And I will reveal to you, in Mutopia there are mutant children." Diablo said "I came across a few of them, and they are healthy and well looked after, if they can look after their young, so can we."

Rex swallowed hard as he looked at Claudia.

As much as he was heartbroken that she could die or if she lived she would live the life of a cripple, or brain damaged, he also felt so sorry for her that she had lost her mother, and if she did continue to live as a human, she would live with the fact that she was now an orphan, and where would she go, if she had no other family?

Also, in a way, he felt a sense of responsibility towards the child and since he now had her in his possession he didn't want to let her go, yet they couldn't keep her human due to her condition.

* * *

After a few seconds of contemplating, the Doberman looked up at Diablo.

"Okay..." he said "Give her the water."

Diablo gave a nod and a smile then knelt down beside Claudia who coughed and spluttered up blood.

Chastity winced slightly yet watched as Diablo took the lid off the bottle and poured a few small drops into the child's bloodied up mouth.

Rex held his breath and Samson held his hands as they stepped back.

* * *

As soon as the water dripped into Claudia's mouth the child began to writhe and wince as the water began to take effect! She arched her back and clawed her hands then her skin began to change as fur began to grow, then her ears began to move upwards to her head and grow long a slightly pointed!

Long sharp claws began to grow from her fingers and then her shoulders began to pulse as if something was trying to get out!

Chastity stepped back as she saw a pair of leathery wings emerge from Claudia's back and throw her onto her front.

As that happened, Claudia yet out a scream as the wings emerged fully and opened up, as she did so, the four mutants noticed that her mouth contained two sharp fangs as well as rows of small razor sharp teeth.

Before long, Claudia stopped screaming and she lay still on the ground.

Rex and Chastity stepped over and analysed the child's new form.

"A flyer." Diablo commented "We gained another flyer."

"A bat." Samson said "I can tell from the leathery wings."

Chastity knelt down and turned Claudia over to analyse her and she saw her open mouth exposing her teeth and she could see more clearly.

"She's not just any mutant bat." she said "She's a Vampire Bat."

**Jeez! A nasty Car accident! Yet who was to blame for it? Both Tyroth and Diablo have that feeling within that they are the ones responsible for the accident. How will this go forward?**

**For those who remember when I said keep in mind Annie Rice and Claudia, there was a reason I said you should remember them! As Claudia is now the newest mutant of Diablo's Disciples! And she's mutated into a Vampire Bat!**

**If anyone can guess the connection, reference or where I got the inspiration, they get a cookie! **

**See you next chapter! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya readers, another upload finally up, I would have loved to have this chapter up at Halloween, but I got hit with the block again! lol!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry to have kept you waiting! lol!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**I Want Some More**

The mutants looked down at Claudia as she lay there, still yet breathing heavily as she recovered from her transformation.

Rex stepped over but Samson stopped him and Diablo walked over to Claudia's form and knelt down before her.

"Little girl..." he whispered softly "Child...can you hear me?"

The little white bat that had once been the human Claudia opened her eyes and she saw Diablo looking down at her.

"Where am I?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"You're safe." Diablo said placing his hand on hers "We saved you, and we're going to take care of you."

Claudia looked across to the Raven and licked her lips.

"What happened to me?" she asked "Where did I come from?"

* * *

Rex, Chastity and Samson looked at each other awkwardly as well as worried.

"I don't think she remembers what happened." Samson said.

"She suffered a major blow to the head." Chastity confirmed "From what I saw, it was a rather nasty knock."

Rex said nothing as he watched Diablo and the little white bat exchange conversation.

"Do you not remember anything since from when you opened your eyes?" Diablo asked to which Claudia shook her head.

"Do you have a name?" Diablo asked.

Claudia chewed her lip and thought for a moment then shook her head again.

Chastity looked at Rex and Samson.

"She's got amnesia." she said "She hasn't got a clue who she is!"

"Do you think it's permanent?" Rex asked.

"I have no idea." Chastity said "Only time will tell."

"So now what?" Samson asked.

"Well as Diablo says, when we mutate, we take new names and identities, and I think he's going to do the same with the child."

They looked back at Diablo who helped Claudia to sit up.

* * *

"So you don't remember your name?" Diablo asked stroking Claudia's hair.

Claudia again shook her head.

"Do I have a name?" she asked.

"I can give you a name if you wish." Diablo said "And I think I know the perfect one for you."

The Raven took in Claudia's appearance, her fur was white as snow, and she had beautiful blonde curls as well as two large ears that stuck up through her hair.

Her eyes were icy blue and behind her lips, he could see her razor sharp teeth.

"I will name you...Regan." Diablo said pushing some of her curls back, "Welcome to our family, Regan, I am Diablo, these are my friends and Disciples, Chastity." he gestured to the Dove, "Rex," he gestured to the Doberman "And Samson." he waved his hand to the panther.

"Hello." Regan smiled.

Rex, Samson and Chastity looked at each other.

"Why Regan?" Rex asked.

"That girl from '_**The**_ _**Exorcist'**_" Samson explained "Seems fitting."

Chastity nodded.

* * *

"Now you are part of our family, we will keep you safe, and look after you." Diablo flicked Regan's chin "Now, I believe you must be hungry?"

"I am yes." Regan replied, to which Diablo gestured to the bags of food, yet as he did, Regan spotted a wound on his arm that was still red and angry.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

Diablo looked at his arm and he realised it must have come from when he had been fighting Hugh and Tyroth or from when he landed on the lorry causing the crash.

"Oh, I didn't realise that was there." he said looking at his wound.

"Here I'll kiss it better!" Regan said sweetly before crawling over and touching Diablo's arm.

"That would be very kind." Diablo said, to which the three other mutants smiled cutely.

Regan placed her lips on Diablo's wound, as she did, she extended her tongue and began to lick tasting his blood.

Diablo watched in fascination as the little mutant bat licked his wound then he saw her start to suck it!

* * *

Rex, Samson and Chastity walked over to observe and were shocked at what they saw.

"What is she doing?" Samson demanded as he stepped over and Rex did the same and held his hands out to stop her.

Chastity was also shocked then she realised and placed her wing in front of the Doberman and Panther to stop them.

Diablo watched as Regan licked his wound, then suckled.

"Of course," he said "Vampire Bats like blood."

Regan suckled more then looked up at Diablo before pulling back, blood dripping from her lips.

"I see you thirst for blood child." Diablo said.

"I'm sorry." Regan replied softly "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't sweetie." Diablo replied "I understand as you are what you are, you need blood."

Regan licked her lips clean.

"Can I have some more?" she asked looking at the bloody wound again.

"Of course you can have more." Diablo smiled "But you need to eat normal food too, as well as normal drink."

Regan looked a little crestfallen but she nodded in agreement and went over to the sack of food before finding some biscuits and took a couple to munch on.

* * *

Diablo turned to Samson, Rex and Chastity who looked slightly worried.

"I never saw that coming!" Samson said.

Chastity nodded.

"What should we do?" she asked "If she drinks blood too, how shall we go about it?"

"We will work out a way." Diablo said "She's just a little girl, children can be taught."

"True that." Rex said "And with enough love and care, she will learn she can have blood, but she needs to know boundries."

Diablo looked over to Regan quietly eating the biscuits and licking her lips.

"She knows nothing about her past." he said "I don't know if it's permanent, but if she does regain her memories, we will inform her."

"There's no point in lying." Samson said "If she wishes to know, then we will tell her, but right now we need to look after her and protect her, until she's big enough to fight and work with us."

* * *

Chastity was about to speak when she looked across to where Dale was still tied to the beam and knocked out cold.

"I think Regan will enjoy a snack over there." she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Diablo also looked over to Dale and he smirked.

"Angel." he said "You've said the magic words! The perfect torture!"

He walked over to Dale and gave him a hard kick on the hip causing the man to wake up immediately.

"Hey! Wake up Fatso!" Diablo cackled.

Dale looked up and shook his head trying to make out where he was.

"What the? Where am I?" he asked then he looked up to see Diablo looking down on him.

"Good sleep?" the Raven asked.

"Fuck!" Dale cried out then he remembered what had happened then he felt the pain from where Diablo had carved into his chest and he yelled in fear.

Chastity then came into view.

"Hello Dale." she said in a low voice.

"Ch...Chastity?"

Chastity smirked again, "You're in deep shit mate!" she said "I told you I wasn't finished with you! You thought what Diablo did was bad? Well it's gonna get worse! And You're not gonna get out of this scot-free either!"

Dale looked up at Chastity, fear in his eyes.

"What...what are you doing to do to me?" he asked dreading the answer.

Chastity knelt down and grabbed his chin.

"We got a new friend here with us, and she's hungry!" Chastity spat then turned to Diablo who was holding his taloned hand out to Regan who innocently walked over.

Dale's eyes widened as he saw the little Vampire Bat.

Diablo smirked then looked at Regan before taking her hand.

"Sweetie." he said "This is a very bad man, and he's hurt a lot of people, including Chastity here."

Regan narrowed her eyes and looked at Dale.

"He needs to be punished." Diablo hissed "So far we have given him his just desserts, But we're not done!"

"Why not?" Regan asked.

Diablo smirked.

"I promised you more blood Regan." he said "And this evil man is full of it! And we would like you to make him feel fear and pain!" he grabbed Dale's wrist and pulled it painfully out of his cords before cutting the palm with his talon.

Dale yelled in pain then he shrieked in horror as he saw the hungry look in Regan's eyes and the little Vampire bat walked over and opened her mouth revealing her sharp teeth before leaning towards his bloody hand.

"Drink little one." Diablo coaxed and Regan clamped her teeth on Dale's hand and started to suck messily.

Chastity smirked as she watched and she looked at Dale who looked terrified.

* * *

Rex and Samson couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as they saw Chastity's abuser go through fear and pain.

"Are you going to let our Little Bat drain him dry?" Samson asked.

"No." Diablo said as he watched Regan drink and lap up the blood from Dale's hand, all the while the perverted man writhed in pain and tried to pull his arm away but Diablo held it in a firm grip and dug his talons in each time.

"I plan to let her have her fill, then I'll drop this lowlife outside the cops station in just his underpants and the wounds on full show! Along with a few other things!"

So saying the Raven looked down at Regan and tapped her shoulder.

"Okay sweetie, that's enough now."

Regan took one last suckle then looked up, blood dribbling from her mouth and down her chin.

"Was that nice?" Diablo asked to which Regan nodded "Delicious." she said then licked her lips.

"Good girl." Chastity said then looked at Dale who looked shell-shocked then she started to punch and hit him hard.

"You bastard!" she barked "You fucking bastard! Now you feel the same pain you put me through! You're scum! You're sick! You're a murderer!" she then gave him a final kick and Dale collapsed on the floor choking and vomiting up bile and blood.

Diablo looked down at Dale then knelt down and lifted his head up.

"Alright you!" he said "Time for you to do downtown!" he pulled Dale to his feet and held him up by the back of the neck.

"I'll be back soon!" he said to the others, then looked at Regan, "Stay with your friends okay? They'll look after you."

Regan nodded and watched as Diablo dragged Dale to an open window and flew out of it, grabbing Dale with his feet talons.

* * *

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"He's taking him to the police." Rex said kneeling down to Regan, "To make sure that nasty man faces prison for what he did."

"What did he do?" Regan asked.

"It's a long story Little Bat." Chastity said "But he did a lot of bad things to me, and I got my vengeance, now he will face criminal justice, and hopefully he declared insane after what we did to him!"

"Here's hoping." Samson agreed.

Regan licked her lips.

"He tasted good." she said "Will I get more again soon?"

"You will." Samson said stroking Regan's cheek with a knuckle "Just not now, but you will."

**Looks like Diablo's gang have a rather bloodthirsty member, and only a child too! Hopefully they can help keep her urges under control. **

**Poor Regan doesn't remember anything prior to being mutated, will she ever regain her memory or will she remain oblivious? That my friends, may be another story!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my dear Readers, and may I say a very happy new year to you all! And also a huge apology for the long wait on this fic! I've been very busy with work and I also had some writers block. **

**but I've never given up with this fic! And I hope this was worth the wait! **

**Also, thank you to my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm for his help in writing the final part of this chapter! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Guilt and Blame**

Back in the tunnels leading back to Chicago, Tyroth walked slowly and dragged his feet, after Hugh told him to flee he had flown away as fast as he could and soon found the entrance back to Mutopia. No sooner did he enter through the coded door that he collapsed onto his knees and the hot tears he had been holding back had fallen like an unblocked waterfall.

He couldn't get the image of the car accident out of his head, nor shake away the fact that he may have just as well caused the crash!

"I should have caught Diablo! But if I had! Hugh would have perished! I know what I had to do! I saved my friend! But I let my enemy fall and cause an accident! And not only that! The Doberman took the injured girl from the car! Got to her before I could!" He dug his claws into his arms and scratched hard drawing blood, but of course due to his fast healing the wounds didn't stay long.

"Damn! Fuck! Fuck!" He shouted His voice echoing through the tunnel and he punched the wall causing a hole to appear.

"Damn you Diablo!" He roared "Damn you! Fucking damn you!"

He punched the wall again but it did little to calm him and he started to walk back to the sanctuary, he wanted to go to his room and cry, either that or go to the temple of the well to meditate.

* * *

As he walked, his Shell Cell rang making him jump and he grabbed it seeing Hugh's number appear.

"Hugh?" He asked breathlessly

"Hey Tyroth." Hugh's voice was heard on the other side, it sounded so sad and almost broken and Tyroth only knew what that meant.

"What's the damage?" The dragon asked dreading the answer.

"The car's blown up, as you know." Hugh sighed "The woman within didn't survive."

Tyroth squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell.

"And the lorry driver, he survived, but suffered some broken bones and concussion, he's also traumatised about what happened, even though what happened wasn't his fault."

Tyroth felt relieved that the lorry driver was alive, but he still felt so upset about the car blowing up as well as the fact he couldn't stop Rex from fleeing with the little girl.

"Hugh." He said "I…I…I cant believe I caused such a nasty accident!"

"it wasn't your fault!" Hugh said sternly "You didn't know that would happen! You did nothing wrong! You saved me!"

"But I couldn't save the other victims! Like that woman! And the little girl!" Tyroth wept "I should have stopped the dog from taking the girl when I had the chance!"

"Tyroth!" Hugh barked "Please! What happened wasn't your fault! And I stand by that! Not because you're my friend, but because I believe in you! Now listen, get back home and rest okay! I'll call you with updates okay? Just trust me alright? I'll handle this!"

Tyroth sniffled yet he nodded.

"Okay…" he managed "I'll do my best."

"Just some rest." Hugh said "Just breathe and calm down, I will handle everything up here and I'll inform you once I got everything sorted. All the years I've worked here, I've always made sure no-one finds out about you and Mutopia, I've done it before and I'll do it again okay? Just go home and rest okay?"

"thank you Hugh." Tyroth said softly wiping his eyes "You're a real friend."

"Anytime big guy." Hugh said then hung up to which Tyroth took another breath and walked back to Mutopia.

* * *

He soon arrived back the entrance of the sanctuary and looked around.

He hoped that no-one would notice him walking in, because right now he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Sniffing the air and looking around he sucked in a breath and began to walk to his room, as he passed Rattletraps workshop as well as Hacker's base, he kept his head down.

Luckily the spider was staring at his many computer and TV screens as well as testing the cameras, ever since Diablo's Betrayal he had been working tirelessly to make sure that the passwords and codes were changed every week as well as arrange the drills in case there was a breech.

Rattletrap was working on more of his many tinkering projects and luckily he was so involved he didn't notice the dragon.

Still keeping his eyes on the ground, Tyroth kept walking and before long he made it to the residential area and slipped into his room.

Unknown to him, Sephie had seen him go into their room and wondered whether to go in and comfort him, but she hung back, wondering what had happened, but seeing just how broken he was, she decided to just leave him be.

* * *

Back topside, Sergeant Harris was on duty at the Chicago Police department and was sitting at a desk near the entrance, looking at the reports of Diablo's attacks, she had been studying them so much she almost knew them all word for word.

The victims were still in hospital and being treated, or in the Red Necks case being charged for the crimes they had been committing.

Yawning then sipping her coffee she looked at her phone wondering if Hugh would be in touch again.

* * *

Just then, a shadow flew past the window along with the sound of muffled screams.

Narrowing her eyes, the officer stood from her desk and walked over to the doorway where she saw to her shock a man wearing this underpants all battered and bloodied and with a gag around his mouth being dropped on the stairs leading to the door.

"What the hell?!" She cried.

The man then screamed through his gag and struggled.

Harris drew her gun and looked around to see who might have dropped him there until she saw a shadow above the bound man.

"Whose there?" She asked "show yourself!"

"A gift!" She heard a hoarse voice "the lying man who murdered Sophie's Mother!"

Harris's eyes widened and she looked at the man.

"Dale?" She asked the looked up "where are you? Who are you?"

"Not your enemy!" The hoarse voice hissed "But your assistance!"

Harris then heard a flapping then there was silence, leaving the officer feeling shocked and slightly scared.

"Hhhllfff!" She looked down at Dale who was still struggling in his bounds and gag, and Harris then saw the wounds on his body forming the words both Diablo and Chastity had carved on his body.

Bringing herself back to reality Harris took out her mobile to call Hugh as well as shout for help from inside the station.

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Tyroth stared at the floor in front of him, but it was an absent stare, when he sneaked into his room, he tried to rest, but it was impossible, as his mind was elsewhere. It continued to linger on his and Hugh's run-in Diablo, on how Hugh had been carried away by the raven, and how Tyroth's intervention caused a serious accident to take place.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see it all so clearly, the white car flying through the air after the collision with the lorry and landing on its roof, the bloodied bodies of those within, the Doberman mutant stealing away a young girl from the wreckage, the explosion that completely destroyed the car and anyone within it, the merciless flames.

But more than anything, his thoughts kept returning to that poor child that Rex vanished with.

No doubt that his actions did save her from the explosion, but to what fate?

After such a crash, what kind of injuries must she have sustained?

Could she survive long enough to get medical treatment?

Could Diablo and his so called Disciples even do anything for her?

The more Tyroth thought about it, the clearer the answer became, and also more painful. They still had some of the magical water that Diablo had stolen from the temple, they must have. If the little girl was still alive, they could have given her some to save her life, but also mutating her, just as the Mutopians had done for Sonia years earlier.

But something like that shouldn't have to happen to a child.

Then there was the question whether they would actually do it, and if they could even look after a child, not having a proper home.

Whatever the case, that girl's life was in all ways destroyed, and it was all because Tyroth couldn't stop it from happening, because he caused it. And it was killing him from within.

* * *

Eventually, he just couldn't take it any longer. The memories wouldn't stop tormenting him if he just sat there, which urged him to seek out another option.

Leaving his room, the dragon walked to the temple that held the magical water, the most sacred and tranquil place that the Mutopians had. Sitting down in front of the well, Tyroth tried to empty his mind and meditate on the matter.

Meditation had always been a useful activity for the dragon, helping him focus and strengthen his magical powers, but also to find solutions to questions that plagued him. However, there were a few times, when something weighed heavily on his conscience, it was a far more difficult practice, and this time was no different.

Anger, grief, and especially guilt boiled within him, even though his body seemed calm and still as his mind travelled into the depths of himself. But this time, he was not alone.

"_You seem troubled, young one_." a kind, female voice spoke.

Tyroth's internal avatar opened his eyes, and searched the dark, starry space around him for the source of the voice. A voice that felt very familiar.

"Whose there? Where are you?" he asked, being very concerned with the possibility of another entity in his mind, and yet, he didn't feel threatened.

"_There is nothing to be worried about._" the voice said again, and this time, a green light began shining in front of Tyroth, and it grew stronger and larger, taking the form of a muscular yet slim and majestic dragon, scales smooth and green like emeralds and the eyes a bright green.

"_We met again, Tyroth._" the dragon said with a smile. "_It has been quite some time_."

"Thaenia..." Tyroth almost gasped. "I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"_Even though my spirit could not remain in the realm of the living, I have never stopped watching over you all._"

"Then… you have seen what has happened…"

"_I have, indeed, and I see that it weighs heavily on you, as do your fears._"

"But they are not without reason." Tyroth said, lowering his head. "With Diablo on the loose, our home is in great danger, and even if he doesn't actively try to hurt us, his actions risks to expose us to the humans above. If that happens, there's no telling what will become of us."

"_I understand, but know this, you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for, and as long as you stay vigilant and keep your people close to you, I know that you will protect them from anything that might try to threaten your home_."

"How can you have such faith in me?" Tyroth questioned. "I've already failed more than once. First when I let Diablo escape, and when…" he hesitated to say the next part. "… when I caused the crash, which killed at least one person, and ruined the life of another..."

"_That is enough._" Thaenia said, her normally gentle voice sharpened.

"_You are not to blame for either of those incidents, Tyroth._" Thaenia continued in a stern, but still kind voice, similar to that of a mother lecturing her child.

"_It was not you that caused this Diablo to follow the dark path of vengeance that he does, nor did you let him escape, and you most certainly did not cause the accident that you let haunt you. You and your ally tried to stop him from endangering your people and hurting others with his actions. Accidents happens, despite our best efforts, but they are not our fault. What matters is that we learn from them, so that we can do better in the future._"

Tyroth sat in silence, just staring at the green dragon as she continued.

"_You are not a failure, and you are not guilty to what have happened, but you do have a responsibility towards everyone to do better in the future. And I know that you will, for you are a champion of justice and the people of this world, even though you receive neither praise nor thanks from those that you protect._

_Stay strong, my champion, and never forget that your loved are there for you._"

With those words, Thaenia faded away, and with her, a large portion of the weight that had hung on Tyroth's shoulders. Many of the questions that had plagued him had been answered, the guilt dispelled from his conscience, and his mind felt clearer.

"Thank you." he whispered, a single tear rolling down the cheek of his mental avatar as he too faded, starting to wake up from his meditation.

His eyelids slowly fluttered and opened as Tyroth woke up, his eyes still slightly wet.

* * *

"Feeling better, love?" he heard the voice of his mate ask from the entrance to the temple.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sephie walking over to him, with a warm and caring smile on her face.

"You know I'll always be here for you, hun." she said as she knelt by his side and pulled him into her warm embrace. "No matter what happens, we'll get through this together."

Tears began rolling down Tyroth's cheeks, and he put his arms around his beloved gecko-girl. So far she didn't know what had happened topside and he needed to let her, the Residents of the Sanctuary as well as the New Yorkers know, but right now he just wanted to collapse and let everything out.

"It's been so much…" he half sobbed. "Everything's just been…"

"Hush, dear. I know, I know." Sephie soothed in a low, soft voice. "You carry so much on your own, so heavy burdens. Everything will be alright. I believe in you, with all my heart."

**And so ends another long overdue chapter! again sorry for the wait!**

**so Diablo has dropped Dale at the station! And Tyroth has sought advice from the Ancient Dragon Guardian of the Well. But he still has to inform his friends of what happened topside.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey readers! **

**I know its been a long while since I updated, life once again has been pretty demanding with my job along with other things, and having writers block doesn't help. But I hope this long awaited chapter makes up for it.**

**Not promising I'll have gotten my groove back, but as far as writing goes, I'll be getting there slowly but steadily and chapters will emerge!**

**Anyway, enough about me, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Awareness**

Much later, Tyroth stood in the Dojo area along with the Chicago Knights, Jake and old George, even though he had felt better after his encounter with Theiana, he still held hurt feelings about what had happened.

"Go on hun." Sephie encouraged giving her mate a gentle pat on the arm.

George also looked encouragingly at the Dragon and Tyroth then took a breath.

"Say what needs to be said my son." He said "Tell us what needs to be known."

* * *

The Chicago Knights and Jake looked at Tyroth both with worry and curiosity. Normally Tyroth was confident and always knew what to say, but this time, it almost like he was struggling to even let the words come out.

"I've never seen Tyroth look so torn." Jack thought as he looked at his leader.

"Something really bad must have happened topside." Sarah thought.

"I wonder What's happened?" Sharky whispered to Kate.

"Beats me!" The Viper replied.

Jake just said nothing as he looked up at the Dragon who kept trying to compose himself.

Tyroth took another breath and looked up at the Chicago Knights.

"Guys." He said, "As I stand here, what I'm about to tell you, it burns within me, and makes me sick to my stomach."

The Chicago Knights swallowed hard.

"No way." Percy whispered.

"Is Mutopia truly in trouble?" Sarah asked.

"Be assured." Tyroth spoke "Mutopia is still a mystery to the world above and I intend to keep it that way."

"Then what's happened?" Percy asked impatiently to which Kate elbowed him and Heather kicked his leg.

"Like ow!" Percy glared to which Jack just shushed him.

* * *

"I encountered Diablo topside." Tyroth forced out to which everyone went silent and sat bolt upright and Jake went pale.

"I encountered him when Hugh alerted me to his location along with his followers." Tyroth said "Diablo then took Hugh hostage and flew with him above Chicago…."

Jack growled as he listen.

"He tried to kill Hugh?" Jake asked almost standing up yet Percy and Heather took his shoulders to pull him back down to the floor.

"No, he didn't." Tyroth said quickly, "but he flew high up with him above the city forcing me to chase him, I don't know what Diablo was planning but Hugh tasered him, forcing him to let go, and they both fell, I had to make a choice, and I choose to save Hugh, but because I didn't stop Diablo from falling….."

The Dragon then paused to which everyone waited for him to speak again.

Tyroth felt the words were like sour thorns in his mouth and he wanted to be sick, but forcing his emotions to the pit of his stomach, he looked up and blurted out the part where the accident occurred and how Rex had taken Claudia and before Tyroth could stop him, the car exploded killing the girl's mother, everyone was shocked.

"A child?" Jake gasped.

"No way!" Heather said.

"The Doberman grabbed her and fled?" Percy asked "More than likely the Raven will mutate her too?"

"Damn that Raven!" Jack snarled.

George just sighed and stroked his long beard.

"Diablo took a child, in a way, he saved her from death."

"Gramps?" Sephie looked over to George as he continued to muse.

"Even though a tragic accident occurred which was nobody's fault, one was killed, another injured and a child was taken, in a way, Diablo's follower saved her life, and she will be given the same life we gave little Sonia."

"But gramps!" Jack said "Sonia was an exception, and the poor child lost so much, I guess it's a blessing she doesn't know anything about her former life, but what if this one remembers anything."

"And also!" Heather cut in "Shes under the wing of Diablo, no pun intended, who knows what he's going to teach her? He'll teach her to be like him! Reckless and hurting people and exposing our very existence to the world!"

"Yeah!" Jack agreed "And would he even be able to handle a child?"

"Well Diablo is not alone." George said "He does have the Panther, Dove and Doberman with him, and in a way, the child is safer with them than anywhere else."

"And how is she safe with him?" Kate demanded.

* * *

"Everyone! Everyone!" Tyroth cut in "Just calm down! George does have a point that the child was saved, I saw the whole thing, the Doberman risked his life to save that child, and if the car hadn't exploded I would have taken her from him and I may have done the same for her had I brought her back here."

"But in the hands of Diablo?" Sarah asked.

"What will happen to her?" Sharky asked.

"I don't know." Tyroth answered "But what I will do, is be aware topside if there is a child amongst his disciples, I may try and bring her over to us…."

The Knights, Jake and George's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Honey?" Sephie asked.

"It's all I can try to do." Tyroth said "If he's mutated her, I can only try and get her to come with us, and away from the Raven's ways and morals."

"Looks like we have a new task people." Jack said "If we come across the Raven or his Disciples, we try and bring the child over to our side."

"We can only try." Heather said "And if we can't?"

"Guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get there." Percy shrugged to which everyone else agreed.

* * *

Jake however sat on the floor looking at his feet and breathing slowly as he had taken everything in, not believing the fact his brother had caused such a devastating scene.

He then thought of Mona back in New York, he had been messaging her daily with updates as well as trying to keep her mind at ease that Mutopia was still safe and Hugh was doing all he could topside with his assistance to make sure any evidence of Diablo and his Disciples was destroyed or kept under wraps, but he didn't know how Mona would take to the fact that Diablo was now starting to Mutate children.

Chewing his lips, Jake decided to stay quiet about it for now, at least until he knew more about what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile up topside, Harris had phoned Hugh to let him know About Dale appearing outside the station.

She had gone out of the police station to talk on her cell, telling her colleagues that she was going to buy some cigarettes and snacks for the office and after completing that errand she hid behind a dumpster in an alleyway so she could talk quietly.

Hugh who had been sitting in his car outside the hospital where the truck driver had been taken listened in on the call and blinked in shock.

"Dale was dropped off at the police station?" He asked 'Did you see who did it?"

"negative." Harris replied "I couldn't see who it was, but all I heard was his voice, saying that he was an ally and not an enemy."

Hugh felt beads of sweat on his forehead as he listened to Harris, he wondered if she had managed to see who it was who dropped Dale at the station, if she did, how was he going to handle it, or even speak to her about the mutants appearing, when he had sworn to make sure no other person knew of their existence.

"How's Dale doing?" Hugh asked quickly changing the subject.

"He's a wreck as well as hurt, he's got nasty injuries over his body, he also found some other stuff on him." Harris reported

"Like what?" Hugh asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's illegal drugs on him along with some documents involving porn websites, many include child pornography!"

Hugh felt a lump in his throat as he heard that.

"I knew it!" He thought "I knew that bastard was hiding more secrets!"

"Is he in custody?" He asked once he regained his composure.

"he is yeah." Harris confirmed "I've got him in a cell right now where he's being treated for his injuries, I haven't read him his rights yet as he's not in the right frame of mind."

"Like how?" Hugh asked.

"He's been jabbering about being held hostage by mutant animals, and claiming that they tortured him and beat him up."

Hugh swallowed hard as he listened.

"Seriously?" He asked trying to sound surprised.

"Indeed yes." Harris replied "I've been talking to him for the past hour whilst some medics have been cleaning him and tending to his injuries, many of them are really shocking! He's got the words '**Child Molester'** '**Rapist**' and '**I'm a sick pervert and proud of it**' carved into his chest and stomach! And given how deep they are, they'll leave scars!"

"Fuck me…" Hugh muttered under his breath as he listened.

"The attack on him is similar to the Hate Preacher, his wife, brother and the Red Necks that attacked Milo and Marcus." Harris continued "He even spoke of a Raven and a Dove attacking him, the Dove saying she was his niece Sophie!"

"Jesus Christ," Hugh said "The bastard has clearly gone nuts!"

Harris agreed.

"Well, even though we still don't have any idea about the death of his niece's mother or whether to believe his word about what happened surrounding it, but after what we found on him, I don't believe a word he says."

"I didn't believe him either." Hugh said "So we got stuff to charge him with after finding the drugs and evidence he viewed child pornography, the other stuff we'll have to dig further into, including the claims of being attacked by mutant animals."

"Mutant Animals." Harris said "Like who would believe such claims?"

"Well the Hate Preacher, his family and the Red Necks all speak about seeing the Devil in the shape of a Raven." Hugh said "I still put that down to someone either using hallucinating drugs and wearing a convincing costume."

He crossed his fingers on his lap as he said that.

"Keep me informed if you hear anything else." Hugh said "I'll be over soon to have a few chats with that guy."

"Affirmative Hugh." Harris said then hung up.

* * *

As soon as Harris hung up the phone, Hugh placed his cell phone down and stared through the windscreen.

"Shit." He whispered "Harris almost saw Diablo, well she claims to have not seen him or which Disciple dropped Dale off at the Police Station." He sighed as he tried to control his breathing, he was starting to feel very concerned, especially if Harris who he had been lying to about the Mutopia Vigilantes for so long, found out about them, and she would put the two and two together about the attacks on the ones Diablo attacked, along with the other skirmishes and attacked criminals.

"I'm going to have to really work hard on keeping Mutopia safe." Hugh said to himself "I have to make sure no-one finds out about it, after everything they do for Chicago, let alone the world! But with Diablo's activities making it harder, this is going to be even tougher."

Taking a sip of his coffee as well as a bite of a doughnut he had on the passenger seat, Hugh landed back into his seat and looked at his cell ready to text Tyroth about what had just happened topside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diablo after dropping Dale off at the police station had watched Harris pull Dale in as well as follow Harris and listen in on the conversation.

"Another guilty sinner in police custody." He smirked "And more than likely one to make news and the humans fear us."

He looked at his talons where some of Dale's blood still stuck to them.

"There are more sinners to be punished." He thought "As well as more fun to be had whilst doing it!"

Watching Harris hang up the phone, Diablo smirked again then opened his wings to return to his Disciples, as well as find more food and supplies, he also knew as they had a child in their possession himself and the Disciples would have to make sure she was catered to as well with clothes and toys for when they weren't busy punishing sinners and letting her feed off them.

**So Tyroth has informed the shocked Chicago Knights of the accident topside as well as the abduction of Claudia (Aka Regan), looks like things are tense as well as worring for the lot of them.**

**Also I'm sure a lot of you are pleased that Dale's going to be prosecuted for his crimes, yet despite almost seeing Diablo, do any of you think that Harris might become aware of the Mutants like Hugh?**

**Well only time will tell! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi all! **

**Finally managed to get another chapter up at long last! We're in a very scary time now due to this nasty Coronavirus outbreak, here in the U.K we're under lockdown and only allowed to leave home to shop for food, for exercise, or to travel to work if we cannot work from home. Being a hospital porter, I'm on the front line in the National Health Service, but I'm doing all I can to stay safe and I hope you're all doing the same too.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this latest chapter, this time focusing on the New Yorkers. **

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Watching from Afar**

Back in New York, Donatello was sitting in his lab watching a live news report as he was tinkering with a toaster that had broken earlier this morning.

Things were quiet in New York, apart from the odd street crime by the Purple Dragons, but there was no activity from the Foot Headquarters.

In the weeks that had gone by, things had been tense, Mona had still been very upset and she always got anxious when she heard news from Chicago.

Tyroth as promised had been keeping them all updated about activities in Chicago and their continuous hunt for Diablo, and he remembered a phone call a few days ago from the Dragon that required the attention of everyone.

_**Flashback**_

_The turtles and Mona sat in front of the TV watching the many screens as they watched a film together._

_Kemeko and Pandora were in their playroom, since this was a film for adults they decided to put on a film for the girls in their playroom and check on them later._

_Even though they were worried about what was happening in Chicago, they knew they had to try and carry on as normal despite the worry._

_Since her talk with Splinter, Mona had tried to focus on Pandora and Kemeko as well as her role of one of the Ninja Turtles and fighting street crime. _

_The fighting on the street did help her release tension, but it didn't fully take away the pain and she still felt so guilty and helpless about Mutopia and the fact that it was in danger because of Diablo._

_Snuggling against Raphael she tried to focus on the film, and she was soon starting to feel sleepy as it was very comfortable and warm on her mate's chest and feeling his fingers caressing her hair was very soothing._

_But then a ring was heard from Leonardo's shell cell which woke her with a start and everyone else jumped out of their skins._

_Leonardo who had been dozing off a little himself quickly snatched up the shell cell and put it to his ear._

"_Leonardo…" he answered to which he heard Tyroth's voice._

"_Big T! You okay?" he asked "Huh? Yeah, we're all here together, the kids are in their playroom though."_

_Mona sat bolt upright and narrowed her eyes wondering what Tyroth wanted to speak about and the other turtles along with Splinter also sat up._

"_Loudspeaker?" Leonardo continued to speak "Sure! Bear with me…" the blue masked turtle then pressed a button on the phone and soon Tyroth's voice was heard._

"_Good day friends!" the Dragon's voice was heard._

"_Hey Big T!" Michelangelo called from his seat._

"_Good day to you too Tyroth." Splinter replied._

"_How are you coping?" Tyroth asked._

"_We're okay." Leonardo said "Both Raphael and Michelangelo's wounds are healing fine and Master Splinter is out of his wheelchair, though he still can't do much as yet, I've had to step in to help train the others, which will be my role in due course…" he paused at the last bit because it always pained him that one day his sensei and adopted father would no longer be around and he would have to lead his brothers, adopted sister, niece and daughter. _

"_I understand Leonardo." Tyroth answered, "Anyway, I have an update from Chicago, regarding Diablo and his activities."_

_Mona went pale._

"_What's happened Tyroth?" she asked desperately "What has he done?"_

"_Calm down babe." Raphael soothed holding his mate's hands "Let Tyroth speak."_

_Leonarod held the phone up and they listened to Tyroth tell them about how Jake had encountered Diablo by chance and how Diablo had gathered three followers by giving them the well's water he had stolen and what they had told Jake about their plans._

"_He's basically become a vigilante?" Michelangelo piped up "Like the Punisher?"_

"_Be quiet Mikey!" Raphael hissed and Donatello put a finger to his lips. _

"_He also told Jake he has no intention of betraying Mutopia." Tyroth said._

"_Bullshit!" Raphael growled "Hasn't he done that already?"_

"_Shut up Raph!" Leonardo snapped "Go on T!"_

"_Diablo told Jake that he has no intention of storming on Mutopia or exposing us, he said all he wants is him and his Disciples to be left alone, basically, if we don't bother him, he won't bother us!"_

"_But even if he doesn't want to betray us." Donatello said "His activities will draw unwanted attention, the news is still talking about his attacks on the Hate Preacher, his family, the red necks, you name it!"_

"_I know that Don." Tyroth replied "And believe me, we're doing all we can to make sure Diablo doesn't cause any more damage and we will not rest until we catch him and bring him to justice!"_

"_You can only do what you can Tyroth." Splinter said softly "And we are grateful."_

_Mona felt tears come to her eyes to which Raphael hugged her close._

"_Just keep the faith in us." Tyroth continued "We will stay safe and Diablo can't hide from us forever…."_

"_Thanks again Tyroth." Leonardo said "Just make sure you and the rest of Mutopia keep yourselves safe and we'll do the same."_

"_No problem!" Tyroth replied then hung up._

_When Leonardo hung up the shell cell he turned to Mona who was staring at her hands, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Mona?" he asked._

_Donatello and Michelangelo stood from their seats, as did Splinter and Raphael wrapped an arm around Mona as well as placed his other hand on hers. _

"_Babe?" he asked softly._

"_He said he wouldn't betray them." Mona said softly "My brother said he would not betray Mutopia…I…I don't know what to think or believe?"_

"_You think we should trust what that Raven says?" Michelangelo asked as he touched his arm which still sat in the sling from where Diablo had shot him. _

_Raphael glared at Michelangelo, as did the others but they understood his point and Raphael looked at his left hand which was still bandaged and still felt sore from the bullet that tore through it._

"_He's my brother…" Mona whispered "I always trusted what he said to me, when we were human together….most of the time, he confided in me, and he always kept his word…would he do it now?"_

'_After all he did?" Raphael asked._

"_I want to believe him." Mona said softly "I want to believe his word, what he told Jake."_

"_He said he won't betray Mutopia." Leonardo said "But even if he wanted to, he couldn't face against Tyroth, he's more powerful than all of Mutopia put together."_

"_True that." Said Michelangelo "No-one could face against Big T and leave unscathed or alive for that matter."_

"_Even though Diablo has his own supply of the magical water, and he gets his own army, more than what he already has, we all know he couldn't take all of Mutopia and Tyroth, he'd be a fool to do so." Donatello theorised "To try and take Tyroth down would be suicide."_

"_So when he said he wouldn't betray Mutopia." Michelangelo said "Does he mean it really? Or does he know if he wants to, he wouldn't stand a chance?"_

"_I have no idea Michelangelo." Splinter said "But one would be a fool to go up against Tyroth, and Mutopia."_

_He looked against at Mona who just sighed sadly._

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking back to that conversation, Donatello along with Mona had been relieved that Diablo said he had no intention of betraying the Mutopians or the New Yorkers, they still feared his activities would attract unwanted attention and make the humans aware of the existence of mutants.

* * *

As Donatello screwed the last part of the toaster together, he looked up at the TV and saw another news report coming up.

"_Good evening! I'm Holly Matthews, A serious accident occurred in Chicago three nights ago involving a lorry and a white Fiesta car, eyewitnesses saw what appeared to be a lorry lose control and it swerved causing it to collide with a car which flipped over and exploded, killing a young woman within…_"

Donatello almost dropped the toaster as he listened.

"_The woman has been identified as Annie Rice, a Diner waitress and mum of one, she had finished her shift at a Chicago Diner and was on her way home when her car collided with the lorry, the lorry driver survived with injuries and reports feeling very shaken about the incident, we now go live to Sally Baxter who is on scene at the hospital, over to you Sally!_"

The scene then switched to a woman standing in front of a hospital.

"_Thank you, Holly, Yes, I'm standing outside the Chicago City Hospital where the lorry driver is being treated for his injuries, when questioned by the police about what happened, he claimed he was merely minding his own business and making his way back to a depot in Chicago when something fell on top of his bonnet and made him loose control, he doesn't remember exactly what fell on the bonnet but it looked like someone dressed in black, almost like someone who had jumped from the apartments above._"

* * *

Donatello swallowed hard as he listened, only yesterday Leonardo had gotten a call from Tyroth saying that an accident had occurred in Chicago involving a lorry and a white car and that there was one dead, one injured and one missing….

_**Flashback**_

_Donatello walked into the kitchen feeling thirsty, looking around the lair, he could see Michelangelo was playing with Pandora and Kemeko, he had Kemeko on his shoulders and Pandora was running next to him._

_Raphael and Mona were watching a film together and Master Splinter was more than likely in his quarters resting._

_Entering the kitchen, the purple masked turtle soon saw Leonardo with his back to the entrance and talking into his shell-cell._

"_Oh my God? Really? You sure?"_

_Donatello narrowed his eyes as he listened, and he stepped quietly into the kitchen hoping to listen in more._

"_You say the Doberman took a child from the burning car? Damn, and you believe Diablo will raise the child to be like him? Shit! I don't know what to think! Anyway, keep us updated okay? Okay, stay safe alright? Sure! Okay, bye!"_

"_Leo?"_

_Leonardo turned to face Donatello almost dropping his shell-cell as he did so._

"_Donny?" Leonardo asked surprised "How long have you been there?"_

"_Long enough, What's going on?" Donatello asked, "Who were you talking to?"_

"_Tyroth." Leonardo said with a sigh "Diablo struck again, and this time, his Doberman follower took a girl from a crashed car!"_

"_He what?!" Donatello practically shrieked then looked behind him making sure no-one heard him and he walked further into the kitchen so he could talk to his older brother._

_Leonardo then explained to Donatello what Tyroth had told him. _

"_Oh my Gosh! The poor woman…and her daughter, in the hands of Diablo? More than likely he's mutated her too!"_

"_Just like the Mutopians did to Sonia." Leonardo said "But at least they cared for her and have risen her well, Diablo though…he's taken her in, what if he turns her into being like him? Attacking people and making people scared, and she's only a child?"_

"_I dread to think…" Donatello breathed softly. _

_Leonardo swallowed hard._

"_Listen Don." He said "We best not tell Mona about this, she's only just calmed down after Tyroth told us that Diablo says he wont betray Mutopia further."_

"_Sounds like a plan Leo." Donatello said "But she will find out eventually."_

_Leonardo nodded._

"_And if she does, we just need to be there for her," he said. _

_**End Flashback**_

Donatello turned down the volume of the TV and sighed, he knew Mona would see the report and put two and two together that it was another of Diablo's doing.

Placing the toaster carefully back on the table, Donatello decided to stay quiet, like he promised Leonardo and if Mona was to find out, he would be there to help support and look after her, yet he felt a sad feeling in his stomach as he thought more about the activities Diablo was doing and if he was actively looking for more people to turn into mutants with the magical water and follow his lead.

It was a worrying time for all of them.

**So Donatello has seen the news about the car crash Diablo caused as well as remembered the previous updates from Tyroth. **

**Hoping to get some more writing in if the block doesn't get me, or the stress of the Coronavirus.**

**Again stay safe people and I'll see you again soon! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Heya Readers!**

**Man it's been a while since I updated! And I'm so sorry it took so long! I've had writers block very badly! **

**But it's not just been writers block, I've been working so many long hours in my portering job at the Hospital, it's been demanding work since since we're still in this Covid-19 crisis. Even though the restrictions in the UK are being lifted, we're still not out of the woods yet and I do hope we get no second spike! But we can only hope!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not my best, but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Reining in Regan**

A few days passed, and in that time, Diablo and his Disciples continued to slip through the net as they avoided Tyroth, the Chicago Knights and Hugh.

Within that time, Chastity had gotten used to flying without problems and was soon teaching Regan how to use her wings.

Regan loved learning to fly and would often ask Diablo and Chasity to fly with her over the city, yet the Raven and Dove had to remind the child they had to keep a low profile because of who they were and how the humans would be afraid of them.

Diablo also used the money he had stolen from Dale and his sick friends to secretly pay for some walkie talkies he swiped from a store and Samson and Rex managed to get them to work so they could stay in communication with each other.

Because of both Chastity and Regan were still learning to use their wings, Diablo had decided to stay within the hideout with the others and they would start scouting again once Chastity and Regan had become more confident flyers.

Yet he still continued to plot and gather information on evil activity within the city, whether they be petty criminals, evil gang members or sex offenders, or just some stupid nasty people who committed hate crime.

* * *

One night, Regan was sitting on the floor of the hideout playing with some dolls and humming to herself whilst the grown-up mutants conversed nearby.

Diablo watched the little Vampire bat as she played, and he smirked.

"Such a small innocent child." He said, "Yet a blood thirsty mutant."

Samson looked at his arm where Regan had bitten him recently, when he was playing with her she had requested some blood and he had allowed her to bite him so she could have her fill and he, Rex and Chastity had agreed that they let the little mutant vampire bat have her daily fill of blood when it was needed, but also teach her on how to keep her urges under control.

There had been occasions when Regan had gone out on her flying lessons and they had landed in some alleyways to rest as well as hide from the public or the Chicago Knights, that they had noticed Regan would find her fix for blood in worrying ways.

_**Flashback**_

_Chastity flew alongside Diablo as they held the hands of Regan between them._

_The young vampire bat mutant grinned as she flew between the Raven and the Dove clearly loving the ride._

_Below them, leaping over the rooftops, Samson and Rex watched the flyers above them and were pleased that Regan was enjoying herself._

"_If you're ready young one?" Chastity asked "Would you like to try flying alone? Do not fear, we are right beside you."_

_Regan grinned, her fangs clearly visible and her blue eyes sparkled._

"_Yes please!" she said._

"_Very well!" Diablo smirked and he carefully let go of Regan's hand, as did Chastity and Regan kept her wings open as she tried to steady herself in the air._

"_Remember, don't fight the air currents!" Diablo reminded the Vampire Bat "Use them!"_

_Regan nodded and despite some wobbles she managed to keep herself steady and started to fly almost like a pro through the air._

"_Oh wow!" Rex gasped as he looked up "She's doing amazing! She's taken to flying pretty quickly!"_

"_Almost like a duck to water!" Samson chuckled._

_Diablo smirked as he watched Regan swoop and twirl through the air as well as do a few dips down._

"_Well done child!" he said, "You are showing promise!"_

_Regan smiled._

"_Thank you!" she grinned again._

* * *

"_Boss!" Rex's bark soon caught everyone's attention._

"_What is it?" Diablo asked as he stopped in mid-air and grasped Regan's hand almost causing the little bat to almost fall, and Chastity stopped and hovered in mid-air too._

_Rex stood and listened the air, and Samson did the same thing as he looked around, his cat eyes glowing._

"_The Knights are patrolling!" Samson confirmed "I can smell them on the wind!"_

"_Hide!" Samson growled as he looked down into a dark alleyway and jumped down it, Rex following suite and Diablo, Chastity and Regan went after them._

_As they landed in the alley, Diablo looked around trying to see where they could hide without being detected and he soon saw a sewer lid._

"_There!" he ordered to which Samson used his strength to lift the lid and Rex lead Chastity and Regan into the hole before urging Diablo and Samson to follow him._

_Diablo told Samson to go into the hole before looking up at the sky and slowly climbing down the hole to see if he could see or hear anyone. _

_As he lowered himself further there was no sign of the Knights or anyone else for that matter, but he wasn't going to take any chances and he lowered himself further into the manhole and lowered the lid._

* * *

_As soon as they were inside the sewers, Diablo turned to his Disciples._

"_There is no-one above, but Rex's nose never lies, so we shall stay below until all is clear."_

_Everyone agreed and stood close together, that was until Samson reached down to touch Regan and when he couldn't feel her, he turned to see where she was._

'_Regan?"_

_The Panther then saw the little bat was looking at some rats that were crawling near the edge of the edge of the sewer flow. _

"_Regan!" he called again in a loud whisper trying to get her to come to him, yet she didn't respond, and she reached for one of the rats before it squeaked in shock and scurried away, causing the others to follow._

_Yet the mutant bat pounced after the rats and she soon caught one, digging her clawed fingers into it then she brought it to her mouth before biting into it!_

_The rat gave a choked gasp as it was bitten then went limp as Regan began to suck the blood out of it!_

_Everyone was shocked as they saw Regan do that, Chastity grimaced slightly as well as yelped in fear as she saw the rats scurrying around._

_Diablo meanwhile frowned._

"_Regan!" he said firmly before marching over and grasping Regan's shoulder causing her to look up at the Raven, her fangs exposed and blood dripping from her mouth._

"_Regan! You must not drink the blood from these…pests!"_

_Regan stared up at Diablo and her fingers loosened around the dead rat in her hands, then Diablo took the rat and threw it into the sewer water._

"_You do not know where that thing has been!" Diablo scolded "You could get a nasty disease!"_

_Regan's eyes widened as she touched her lips and she soon spat out what blood remained on her tongue and lips._

"_Yucky!" she spluttered._

"_That is a good point!" Rex said, "Those Rats carry vermin on them!"_

"_It's her urges as a Vampire Bat." Chastity sighed "We will have to make sure she is satisfied."_

"_But how?" Samson asked._

"_Simple." Diablo said looking over at the Panther, Doberman and Dove "We will be blood donors."_

* * *

_As he spoke, he used his talon to slice his palm and he lowered it to Regan to gratefully began to lick and suckle._

_After a few seconds he gently pulled his hand away and Regan greedily licked her lips trying to get the last bit of the taste of blood and savour it. _

"_This should keep her satisfied, and I will let her feed off any victims we catch, like Dale."_

_Chastity smirked as she thought of Dale and how she had gotten her vengeance on him, as well as how Regan had fed off him._

"_Sounds like a plan boss." Samson agreed with a nod "I am more than happy to be a blood donor."_

"_Likewise!" Rex nodded._

"_I agree." Chastity said, 'And she will learn more about her cravings as well as how to get blood sensibly."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I don't think I'll ever get the image of her eating a rat out of my head." Chastity admitted.

"me neither." Samson said.

"From what we've seen." Rex said "She is showing signs of being a rather merciless hunter."

"That's what I like to see." Diablo smirked "A strong, and terrifying disciple, she will strike the fear into our victims!"

"She is young right now." Samson said "So she cannot join us in the scouting field, but when torturing victims, she can take part in that, and she will feel pride in the fact she is helping us punish sinners!"

"Dale was indeed terrified out of his wits when Regan drank his blood!" Diablo smirked "No doubt the scumbag is telling all about his experience, yet no-one will believe him! He will just be another insane criminal, driven mad!"

"He deserved everything he gets!" Chastity growled "For what he did to me, and my mother."

As she spoke Samson placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and smiled gratefully at him.

"No doubt the newspapers will speak of our activities." Diablo said as he looked out over the City of Chicago "Yet they will have no idea how they happened or who did them."

"Except the Knights." Rex growled.

"Indeed yes." Diablo agreed "Yet we will continue to elude them and avoid them."

"They won't give up looking for us though." Samson said in a worried voice "They will never rest until they find us."

"They can keep trying." Diablo hissed "But they will fail! As much as that Dragon mutant Tyroth is clever and strong, he's not vigilant enough! He may be like a God, but even Gods cannot be a match for my tricks!"

"Yet he will one day be able to overcome tricks." Rex warned "And we are only a small group, barely an army."

"I have enough of that magical water in my possession to create more mutants." Diablo smirked "And when we start scouting, I have no doubt we will find more who are willing to follow us."

"If they wish to." Samson said "Rex and I were close to death, and we agreed to take the water because it was that or death, and we also wished to take vengeance on those who took our lives."

"And I thank God you found me." Chastity said "With my new form, I will help seek out wrong doers and save innocent victims."

* * *

Diablo smirked at Chastity and at Samson and Rex.

"My disciples." He said "As long as we stick together and work together, we will continue our work and our private war against sinners and wrong doers, and we will pay no heed to what those Knights think of us! It's our life! And we will find others who wish to follow us."

"Hopefully we will." Rex said "there are bound to be more lost souls who need someone to lead them, as well as those who wish to punish those who wronged them."

"Patience my friends." Diablo said calmly "We will start our crusade again soon, Chastity and Regan are getting stronger with their flying, and we will begin the hunt again, as well as avoid being the hunted by those pesky Knights and Tyroth!"

The Raven's eyes narrowed as he thought of Tyroth and how the dragon still continued to hunt him.

"You won't stop me Tyroth!" he thought "Not me! Nor my crusade against sinners!"

**So the Disciples have had to rein in their newest and youngest member since she is rather bloodthirsty, but they do have high hopes for Regan. To tell you the truth I'm already imagining her as an older woman and what she might be like as a full disciple! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again it wasn't my best but we're moving forward at least! **

**See you next time! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! **

**It seems I may have my groove back, despite having writers block, also things are slowly getting back to normal after a stressful few weeks of lockdown, as well as working hard at the hospital, I'm going back to my classes again which I'm so happy about since I've missed them so much!**

**I don't know how things are for you lot, whether you live in the UK like me, or anywhere else in the World, but I hope you're all coping despite still being in an uncertain time.**

**Anyway, enough about me, hope you enjoy this latest chapter, also some parts at the end come from my earlier fic '_Fury Within Her_' and Tyroth Darkstorm's fic '_Mutant Vigilantes_' so if you haven't read them, do so or you may not understand the last parts.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Innocent Victim**

Meanwhile, not far away from Diablo and his Disciples hideout, Percy was hoping over the rooftops, he was scouting his area of the city, both searching for trouble and for Diablo and his group.

During the past few nights, the Chicago Knights had been unsuccessful finding Diablo, yet they still continued to search.

The grasshopper sighed as he looked around the rooftops as he continued to hop across them, he had wondered, or rather hoped that Diablo had fled the city out of fear of Tyroth and the Knights, mainly because since the episode with the car crash and Rex fleeing with the child from within it, there had been no other incidents that they could tie Diablo to.

But Tyroth and Jake still weren't convinced, and they had decided that on top of their usual activities, the Knights still had to search the city high and low for the Mutopian Rogue and his followers.

"Until we are sure Diablo really has left the city." Tyroth had declared "We will keep searching the city! Leave no stone unturned, no corner unexplored, until he's found!"

Percy sighed again as he remembered his leader's words and he soon stopped for a rest on one rooftop and leaned against a chimney.

"Same night in a row…" he said to himself, "another uneventful night! Man, if only there was a way for that Raven to show himself! I wish this whole craziness was over! I wish we had more peaceful and less worrying nights in Mutopia, it's like stuffs never the same anymore! Hell! Even I don't feel the same anymore!"

It was true, because everyone despite trying to return to their normal lives were still scared that with Diablo on the loose, they could still be discovered and had to change pretty much all they knew, their routines, their way of life and go through many new drills and safety measures in case Mutopia was ever breached.

Percy himself hadn't felt like his jokey self recently either because he was worried as well as frustrated at all the new rules and drills and he hadn't played a single prank nor pushed Kate's buttons like he normally would.

* * *

Just then, the patter of feet running across the pavement caught the grasshopper's attention, his eyes widened, and his feelers twitched.

He crept to the edge of the building looked down, taking out his small binoculars as he did so.

Right below him, a lone figure ran in the darkness, their footsteps echoing noisily as they went.

If anyone were to see such a figure run, they would know they were trying to get away as fast as possible and making sure no-one was following them.

After five minutes of running, they slowed to a stop to take a breath and lean against a wall in the darkness to gather themselves.

Standing up straight the figure revealed themselves to be a young Muslim woman, her dark brown eyes scanned the area then she took out a cell phone before checking it.

Percy raised an eyebrow as he watched the young woman look around fearful, he wasn't sure if she was thief avoiding capture or a victim running from trouble.

* * *

After watching her, Percy saw her put her phone in her pocket, then run off again then he decided to follow her curiously, if she was in trouble, he wondered if he could help her, after all, it was what Mutopians did, or rather what the Chicago Knights did, help people in need.

Not letting the girl out of his sight for a second, the grasshopper kept following her and he soon realised she was heading for the main train station.

"I wonder why she's going there?" he thought, he wondered whether to call for back up, but he decided just to keep following the girl.

* * *

Before long he saw her run into an open street getting closer to the station.

Percy then saw in the opposite direction a white Honda car approaching with their lights turned off.

Percy frowned as he watched the car wondering why it had its lights turned off, and he soon came to figure out why.

The car soon slowed down as the girl walked along the pavement, then the girl looked up to see the car, and as if on instinct stopped then back away attempting to run away, but the car pulled up and the doors opened before the girl could get away any further then two men jumped out and grabbed her!

Percy's breath caught in his throat as he watched, and the two men started shouting in a foreign language and the girl started kicking and screaming.

"Holy shit!" Percy cried as he watched, he then sprang into action and quickly hopped over, but he wasn't quick enough as the two men dragged their screaming victim into the car then sped off down the road!

"NO!" Percy shouted then hopped after the car, keeping to the rooftops so he couldn't be seen, yet he was determined to keep the car in sight or at least memorise the number plate!

Pulling out his phone, the grasshopper quickly made a call to the other knights.

'Guys!" he shouted "I've just witnessed a kidnapping! I'm chasing the car right now! Get to my position!"

"_Right away Percy!_" he heard Jack's voice on the other end "_Don't let those bastards out of your sight!_"

"Don't worry Jack!" Percy growled as he hopped faster still trying to keep up with the car "I don't intend to!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chastity and Regan were flying over a quiet area of the city near the Chicago River whilst Samson watched from the side was well as kept an ear out for anyone who might spot them, as well as if the Chicago Knights would show up.

Regan dipped and flapped her wings as she practiced diving towards the water and pulling up before she hit it.

"Well done Regan!" Chastity praised "I have to say you're getting better and better with your flying!"

"Thank you!" Regan smiled as she did a twirl in the air then flew up to Chasity.

"Keep this up little Ankle Biter!" Samson smiled "And you're gonna be the best flyer amongst us!"

Regan grinned and blushed and was about to speak again when her large ears pricked up and she stopped in mid-air, almost dropping for a second but luckily Chastity caught her.

"What is it?" the Dove asked concerned.

"I can hear something!" Regan reported.

* * *

Samson frowned and looked around the place wondering if Regan could sense any danger, he partly wished Rex was with them as he would be able to smell out how could be nearby, but he and Diablo were scouting for food.

"What can you hear?" Samson asked.

"It sounds like screams." Regan replied, "Someone is screaming in fear and pain…a woman screaming."

Chastity looked at Samson in worry.

"I can't hear anything." She said but then seeing Regan's ears, she realised that being a bat, Regan had more exquisite hearing!

Regan then swooped down towards the river and over to a large pipe nearby that lead to the sewers.

Chastity flew down following her and Samson ran along the side of the river to where the little vampire bat flew to.

"There!" Regan said pointing to the large open pipe which was visible due to the river being at a low tide "It's coming from in there!"

"The sewer?" Samson asked as he leaned down, and it was then, he heard something, if rather faintly.

"Do you hear anything?" Chastity asked as she tried to listen and before long, she started hearing a similar sound which sounded like terrified screaming.

"Hang on…I hear it too!" she said.

"Likewise!" Samson agreed "We better get down there!"

Chastity nodded.

"Call Diablo and Rex to our position!" She said then turned to Regan "Well done little Angel! Not only are you a flyer, but a good listener too!"

Regan grinned proudly then looked determined as she started to walk into the tunnel, Chastity following as Samson radioed Rex and Diablo to his position.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy had followed the car as fast as he could, yet as he followed it for about three blocks, he saw it turn into a dark alleyway and vanish!

"Damn! No! I can't lose it now!" he followed the alleyway and tried to look for the car, he knew what it looked like and he had memorised the licence plate to his best abilities.

"Come on! Come on! It can't be gone!" he cried "Please don't be gone!"

As he looked around, he suddenly saw the Rest of the Chicago Knights appear.

"Percy!" he heard Tyroth's voice from above and he saw the dragon hovering above him.

"Where is it?" Sephie asked "Where's the car?"

Percy stuttered for a second then looked down at where he was following the alleyway.

"Don't tell me you lost it Vermin!" Kate hissed.

"It went down there!" Percy said quickly "And I didn't lose it! It can't have gone far away!"

Tyroth snorted.

"It can't be far, not since he only saw it a few seconds ago! Everyone! Split up! You know the description of the car and the licence plate Percy relayed to us! You find the car! We find the victim and the perpetrators!"

"Yes boss!" Sarah said.

"Got it!" Jack said with a salute.

"Those cunts won't get away with this!" Kate growled.

"If those bastards are gonna do to that girl what they did to Mona! I'll tear them to shreds!" Sharky snarled.

"I'm with you Shark man!" Heather agreed.

"Me too!" Sephie added, remembering the gruesome story Mona had told her which resulted in her mutation, and how it still shook the gecko terribly.

Tyroth clapped his hands.

"Okay, Jack, Kate, you go south, Heather, Percy, you take the West, Sephie, Sharky, you go North, Sarah, Devina, you take the east, I'll search from the sky! Once the car is found, alert your position via your cells!"

The others nodded and quickly darted off in different directions, hoping to find the car and save the victim as well as punish the thugs.

**So, Percy's witnessed a kidnapping of a Muslim girl in the city, and at the same time, Regan has shown another skill other than flying as she's heard distressed cries in the sewer! **

**Looks like there is a link and there may be a confrontation about to happen! Keep checking back to find out what happens next! **


End file.
